Two Birds and a Burning Sun 2: A Boy and His Rocks
by SimmyC
Summary: Starfire and Robin are getting closer together. What will Raven do? And Terra comes back to cause trouble. Is she truely evil? Part 2 is Complete!
1. Raven in Hell, Starfire in Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Teen Titans. This story is just a work from a poor (REALLY POOR) fan of the series. I am making no money off of it, and don't plan to.  
  
This is the beginning of Part 2 of "Two Birds and a Burning Sun". Takes place immediately after the Part 1. Despite that fact that I'm an admitted Raven/Robin fan, the first part of Part 2 will have a lot of Starfire/Robin fluff. If I'm not careful, it could end up as a Starfire/Robin fic.  
  
Short recap: Starfire wants Robin. During Valentine's Day, Starfire tries to give a gift to Robin, but Raven beat her to it. Beast Boy fell in love with himself. The Titans then fight people working for Slade. Raven dates Robin. Starfire interferes, gets a date with Robin. Raven and Starfire's fight each other for Robin. More fights with bad guys. Slade clones the Teen Titans. Team fights Slade's clone. The clones lose. Slade gets away.  
  
Now on to Part 2...  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Starfire and Raven are in Dreamland.  
  
Starfire's POV "Oh Robin, I am the one you love?" Starfire looks into Robin's eyes. "You love me over that emotionless Klor-Back?"  
  
"Yes Starfire. I always wanted to be your prince." Robin smiles at Starfire. "You make my life great. Raven, as much as I like her as a friend, her lack of emotions is not for me. I want someone who is always happy, kind, and who makes the best Glorick Spice Soup in the universe!"  
  
"Oh Robin!" Starfire's eyes sparkle. Starfire frowns as she thought of something. "But what if my parents don't approve. I am a princess..."  
  
"Doesn't matter. No matter what bad things happen with us, we will get through it together." Robin gets closer to Starfire. "Even if your parents are mean, I won't let that stop us being together."  
  
"Oh Robin!" Starfire's brightens.  
  
Raven's POV "Robin. It's so nice to see you." Raven gives a faint smile at Robin.  
  
"Yes Raven, its nice to see you." Robin smiles at Raven.  
  
"You're not with Starfire?" Raven looks into Robin's eyes.  
  
"No. I like her as a friend. But her hyper happy ditzy attitude can get annoying." Robin turns to Raven. "The one I love is you Raven."  
  
"Me? But Robin, my emotions..." Raven looks away from Robin.  
  
Robin comes face to face with Raven. "Doesn't matter. Whatever challenge pop up, we'll do it together. I love you Raven."  
  
"Oh Robin!"  
  
Starfire's POV  
  
"Oh Robin!"  
  
Raven's POV  
  
Raven and Robin come in to a kiss.  
  
Starfire's POV  
  
Starfire and Robin come into a kiss.  
  
General POV  
  
*Poof*  
  
*Poof*  
  
Starfire and Raven are on the couch kissing each other. Their eyes are still closed. Robin had gotten up and went to his room. This left Starfire and Raven sleeping on the couch.  
  
Starfire and Raven open their eyes. Once they realize what was happening...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire and Raven scream. Starfire and Raven separated. Raven and Starfire are on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
Raven whips her mouth with her arm.  
  
Starfire is brushing her tongue with her hands.  
  
Raven grabs a bottle of mouthwash, puts some in her mouth, gurgles it, and spits it out behind the couch.  
  
Starfire is snaking around in circles on the floor. Her tongue is being dragged on the floor.  
  
Raven downs the rest of the mouthwash, swishes it around, and spits it out behind the couch.  
  
Starfire is at the sink, with her mouth wide open, and destroys it, causing a mini-flood in the main room.  
  
A huge wave washes over where Raven is. As the water clears, Starfire and Raven are back on opposite sides of the couch, their arms are crossed, and they are soaking wet.  
  
After a few moments of silence...  
  
Starfire puts her hands on her cheeks, looks up into the air, and speaks, "My first kiss is ruined by a Klor-Back."  
  
"You're not exactly my idea of a first kiss either Starfire." Raven frowns slightly.  
  
Cyborg walks in. "Hey girls!" Cyborg looks around. "Whoa, what happened here?"  
  
"Nothing." Raven and Starfire say in unison. Raven and Starfire have a disgruntled expression on their faces. More so Starfire then Raven.  
  
"Ooooookay." Cyborg gives nervous smiles and backs off. "I think I'll leave it at that."  
  
-After a relatively uneventful breakfast, with Robin being squished by Raven and Starfire, Beast Boy still admiring himself with a handheld mirror, and Cyborg, being Cyborg, they go their separate ways. Robin goes off to catch up on research, Cyborg is working on his car, Beast Boy is in his room, and Starfire is somewhere in the tower. Raven is searching for Robin.  
  
Raven looks around. 'Where's Robin? I have to go see him.' Raven goes up to Cyborg. "Cyborg?"  
  
"Yes Raven?" Cyborg comments while working on his car.  
  
"Have you seen Robin?" Raven asks in her monotone voice.  
  
"I think he is with Beast Boy. Check his room to see if he is there." Cyborg continues to work on his car.  
  
"Okay Cyborg." Raven walks off.  
  
Starfire pops her head up next to Cyborg. Cyborg gives the thumbs up to Starfire. Starfire smiles.  
  
~Beast Boy's Room~  
  
"Beast Boy?" Raven asks as she enters his room.  
  
"Yeah Raven?" Beast Boy is on his bed, looking at a poster of himself on the ceiling.  
  
"Have you seen Robin?" Raven asks in her monotone voice.  
  
"He just left a few minutes ago." Beast Boy moves his head so that he could see Raven.  
  
"Oh." Raven turns around to leave. The door closes and a clicking sound is heard. 'Oh no.' Raven's eyes narrow.  
  
~Main Room~  
  
"I still don't know who I care more." Robin is holding on his chin. "What do you suggest Cyborg?"  
  
"Let me think." Cyborg thinks for a little. "The only thing I can think, just continue to get to know them better." Cyborg looks out the window. "Why not take one of them out for a picnic today? Today's a nice day."  
  
Robin looks out the window. "I guess. But which one?"  
  
Starfire flies into the room. "Hi Robin!"  
  
Robin looks up at Starfire. "Um. Starfire. Want to have a picnic together?"  
  
Starfire looks at Robin. "What is a picnic?"  
  
"It's, um, having lunch in the park." Robin tries to explain to what a picnic is to Starfire.  
  
Starfire blinks. "Didn't we already do that?"  
  
Robin thinks back. "Yeah we did, didn't we? But this time, how about just the two of us?"  
  
Starfire's eyes widen. A huge smile appears on her face. "YES Robin, I accept your proposition!"  
  
"Okay, let me get ready for the picnic." Robin goes into the kitchen to prepare for the picnic.  
  
Cyborg smiles. 'Hope Raven doesn't get too mad...'  
  
~Beast Boy's Room~  
  
Raven's power is unable to break down the door. "What did Starfire do to this door?"  
  
Beast Boy walks up to Raven. "Sorry Raven. The windows locked too."  
  
"Just great." Raven crosses her arms.  
  
Beast Boy looks around. "Well...I guess its just you," Beast Boy walks up to his mirror and brushes his hair and smiles. "Me," Beast Boy walks up next to Raven. Beast Boy is about to put his arm around Raven. "And m..."  
  
"Touch me, and your REAL head will be decorating the wall." Raven says only slightly elevated from her monotone voice.  
  
"Hehehe." Beast Boy gives a nervous laugh and backs away from Raven.  
  
~Park~  
  
Starfire and Robin arrive at the park. Robin is carrying a basket full of food, and a blanket. Robin places the blanket on the ground. Robin sits on the ground.  
  
"We are not sitting at the tables Robin?" Starfire asked noting that Robin is nowhere near the table like last time they had a 'picnic'.  
  
"Not this time Starfire." Robin smiles. "Besides, this location is much more 'private'."  
  
Starfire smile gets even bigger. "Oh Robin." Starfire hugs Robin.  
  
Robin blushes. "Thanks Star. Um. Want to eat now?"  
  
"Okay!" Starfire and Robin sit down and have a lunch.  
  
"Um. Robin..." Starfire looks anxious. "How come you didn't get me when Raven locked me in the closet."  
  
Robin panics. "Well, um. You see...um." Robin concedes. "I'm sorry Starfire. You see, Raven...you know...this whole situation..."  
  
Starfire looks disappointed, but smiles again. "That's okay Robin. I forgive you. Besides, Raven is getting her punishment right now."  
  
"Oh no." Robin looks at Starfire. "What did you do?"  
  
Starfire has an innocent expression. "Nothing bad. I just locked her in with Beast Boy. Hehehe."  
  
"Beast Boy huh?" Robin thinks a little. "Well, I guess that's okay. What harm will this do? Its just Beast Boy..."  
  
~Beast Boy's Room~  
  
"Well, since I'm stuck here, I guess the only thing I can do is meditate until Starfire, Robin, or Cyborg releases me from this prison." Raven gets into a meditating position. She closes her eyes and prepares to meditate. "Azerath, Metrio..." Raven stops as music is playing.  
  
Beast Boy does a little dance. Beast Boy grabs a stick.  
  
Raven opens her right now and stares in Beast Boy's direction.  
  
Beast Boy is singing. "Wild thing! DadadaDA. You MAKE my heart sing! DadadaDA." Beast Boy is singing in front of a mirror.  
  
Raven covers her ears and contorts as if she is in pain.  
  
~Park~  
  
Starfire and Robin are eating a sandwich. "This assortment of numerous kinds of food is really good Robin!"  
  
"Um. Yeah Star." Robin takes a bite of his sandwich. "It's called a sandwich by the way."  
  
"Sandwich. Okay!" Starfire beams. Starfire grabs a bottle of mustard.  
  
Robin panics. "Um. Star. Try this instead." Robin gives Starfire a soda. "It's a much better drink then mustard. Trust me." Robin smiles.  
  
"If you say so Robin." Star drinks the soda. "Mmmmm. You're right Robin. It is better then mustard. Bubbly too."  
  
Robin smiles. "Well, I guess we can start on the pie now."  
  
"I guess so. I guess it is good. The small six legged beings are certainly enjoying it!" Starfire smiles.  
  
"Six legged...oh no." Robin grabs the pie and brushes the ants away. "Guess the pie is ruined now."  
  
"Why is it ruined?" Starfire asked confused.  
  
"Well, you see, the ants..." Robin looks, and notices that Starfire is eating the pie. "Um."  
  
"Taste fine to me." Starfire eats more of the pie.  
  
Robin sweat drops.  
  
~Beast Boy's Room~  
  
"I'M hot TONIGHT! WhooooOOOOOO!" Beast Boy finishes another song.  
  
Raven is shaking, her hands on her ears. Her eyes are closed. Raven drops her head. "Grrrrrreeeeeeeeeee..."  
  
There is a moment of silence.  
  
Raven opens one eye. "Is it over?" Raven looks around. Beast Boy is walking around. Raven waits a few more second, and there is still no music. "Finally..." Raven gets back into her meditating state. She is getting ready to start when...music starts playing. 'NO!'  
  
"I love Myself, I want you to LOVE Me." Beast Boy is signing to the mirror. "When I'M feeling down, I want YOU above ME!" Beast Boy is doing his version of Divinyls' song, I Touch Myself. "I search myself, I want you to remind ME! I forgot MYSELF, I want you to remind mmmmmeeeeeEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Raven is back, contorting. Her hands are back on her ears. Raven moves her hands off of her ears. Her hands are closed in a fist. Her eyes are on fire. "Grrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee."  
  
~Park~  
  
After Robin and Starfire finish their lunch, Starfire shoots Robin with a water gun.  
  
"Hehehe." Starfire giggles.  
  
"Star?" Robin is all wet.  
  
"Well, I heard that this weapon is harmless, and is actually fun to use." Starfire shoots Robin again. "I guess it is fun."  
  
Robin has a devious smile on his face. "So, want to play this game?" Robin grabs a water gun and shoots Starfire.  
  
Slade is in the shadows behind a tree. He is watching both Robin and Starfire chase each other with water guns.  
  
"This is most interesting. Last time I saw Robin with someone, it was with that half-demon. Now, he is with this alien girl. This could be useful in the future." Slade rubs his chin. "In the meantime..." Slade takes out a communicator. "Terra, are you in place?"  
  
"Not yet Slade. But I'm almost there." Terra says.  
  
"Good."  
  
Robin and Starfire are out of breath.  
  
"Oh Robin." Starfire breathes out.  
  
Robin looks up at Starfire, all wet. "That reminds me, what happened to you this morning?"  
  
Starfire frowns. "You do not need to know that information."  
  
Robin gives a nervous expression. "I guess I don't. Hehehe."  
  
~Beast Boy's Room~  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven is meditating. Her eyes are closed.  
  
Beast Boy is bound in duct tape, clothing, whatever Raven could find in Beast Boys Room. Beast Boy is about to change into an elephant to break free.  
  
"Do you think I was kidding when I said that your REAL head will decorate the wall?" Raven opens her right eye and stares at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy wisely stays in his human form.  
  
Raven closes her eye, and continues her meditation. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."  
  
~Park~  
  
Robin and Starfire are resting on the grass. Robin is lying on the grass, with his hands holding the back of his head. Starfire is imitating Robin.  
  
"This has been a fun day." Robin starts to fall asleep.  
  
"Yes. It has been. Robin." Starfire looks up into the sky. She then looks at Robin. "Robin?" Robin is sleeping. 'Here's my chance. No Raven. No interference! I can have a real kiss now.' Starfire leans in on Robin. Her lips met Robins. 'This is nice.'  
  
Robin wakes up. Robin's eyes wide. The feel of Starfire's lips stuns him. 'Starfire?'  
  
Starfire notices that Robin is awake. Starfire separates slightly from Robin. "Robin?"  
  
"Star?" Robin looks at Starfire.  
  
"Robin I...I...I love you Robin!" Starfire blushes.  
  
'Starfire just...' Robin is stunned by Starfire's admission. Though he wasn't surprised by the fact that Starfire liked him, he didn't expect her to actually say she 'love' him like this. "Starfire, I..." 'But do I love Starfire?' Robin is sweating.  
  
Starfire puts a finger to Robin's lips. "Its okay Robin. You don't have to answer now." Starfire smiles.  
  
Robin smiles at Starfire. Starfire's comment however, still doesn't give Robin any ease. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Robin and Starfire return to the tower.  
  
"I had a lovely time Robin." Starfire gives a seductive smile to Robin.  
  
"Yeah. So did I." Robin nervously looks at Starfire.  
  
"Well, looks like that went well." Cyborg smiles at the couple. "Now, lets see how Raven is doing." Cyborg unlocks the door. The door falls on Cyborg as Raven forces the door to collapse by using her powers. Raven walks out and encounters Starfire.  
  
"Hello Raven." Starfire smiles. "How was your time with Beast Boy?"  
  
Raven's eye narrow. "I'll give you a hint Star." Raven uses her power and throws Beast Boy's stereo at Starfire. The stereo hits Starfire's head.  
  
"OWWWWWW!" Starfire recovers. Her eyes are now glowing. "Grrrrrrr!" Starfire launches a few Starbolts at Raven.  
  
Beast Boy exits his room. Beast Boy gets on his knees. He places his left hand on his head, and his right is extended in front of him. "My stereo! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Random explosions are heard as Raven and Starfire fight each other.  
  
Cyborg gets up. "Um. Beast Boy, I can just get you another one."  
  
Beast Boy gets up. "I know!" Beast Boy puts his hands on his hips. "I just wanted to add a little more drama in my life."  
  
Robin turns to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, I envy you."  
  
Raven is throwing a number of tiles at Starfire when the ground started to shake.  
  
Cyborg and Robin look around. Starfire and Raven stop their fighting. They too look around as the ground is shaking.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widen. "Terra?"  
  
------Chapter 1 of Part 2 is done  
  
Have to give credit to where credit is due. I will admit Raven throwing the radio...I got the idea from way2beme's review. Since Raven's pain was due to the stereo. Having her throw it, seemed like a good idea.  
  
Got to be careful. I'm almost tempted to make this a Starfire/Robin fic despite the fact that I'm a diehard Raven/Robin fan. Wait, if I'm a diehard Raven/Robin fan, how the heck can this be a Starfire/Robin fic?  
  
Starfire comes in: SimmyC, can I talk to you?  
  
SimmyC: Sure Starfire.  
  
Starfire leads SimmyC into a room. After 30 minutes...  
  
SimmyC: Okay, I guess this fic WILL be a Starfire/Robin fic.  
  
Starfire: YES!  
  
Raven enters.  
  
Raven: What?! I thought you were a Raven/Robin fan?!  
  
SimmyC: Well, you know, Starfire and Robin are like, um, meant to be together.  
  
SimmyC scratches the back of his head.  
  
SimmyC: I could get rid of Terra so that you could be with Beast Boy.  
  
Raven's eyes are on fire.  
  
SimmyC: And you see, Starfire promised bodily harm if I didn't make this fic a Starfire/Robin fic.  
  
Raven: So, you want bodily harm?  
  
Raven uses her power to throw a microwave at SimmyC. The microwave shatters as it hits SimmyC's head. SimmyC is dazed. Two birds are flying circles over SimmyC.  
  
SimmyC: I guess...this fic is a Raven/Robin fic then.  
  
Starfire flies next to Raven.  
  
Starfire: HOW DARE YOU TRY TO INFLUENCE THE AUTHOR!  
  
Raven: And what were you doing?  
  
Starfire crosses her arms, turns away from Raven, and points her head up into the air.  
  
Starfire: Simply nudging SimmyC into the correct direction.  
  
Raven: Nudging huh? I'll show you nudging.  
  
Raven lunges at Starfire. Raven and Starfire are fighting.  
  
Next Chapter...expect...haven't a clue. I'll figure out the events eventually. Right now, I'm just glad I finished this chapter. Until next time...bye! 


	2. Terra

-Terra is back! Though I always try to keep this story within the confines of the series, how this will fit in with the future of Teen Titans the series, I do not know. Have to wait for the next new episode to find out how far this story will deviate from the series. I'm going to assume that Terra works for Slade, and that the Titans (at this point in the story) know that Terra works for Slade. Since this is the 'first' time Terra meets the Titans after her betrayal, I'm certain this will no longer be set in the official timeline after, at least the next few episodes (not like it isn't already. :-P).  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
"Maybe it isn't Terra?" Cyborg tries to defuse the tension that has gripped the Titans as the idea of their former 'friend' began running in their minds. "After all, not all earthquakes...are unnatural." Cyborg gives a worried glance at Beast Boy, who's eyes are still wide by even the thought of Terra.  
  
Raven frowns and shakes her head. "Not in Jump City."  
  
Robin frowns.  
  
"Terra?" Beast Boy says again. "I have to go find her!" Beast Boy runs to the door, but is stopped by Raven's power. "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"No Beast Boy." Raven says in her slightly elevated monotone voice. Her expression is of slight concern for Beast Boy. "I will not let you get hurt! Especially for that traitor." Raven calms down a little. "Besides, at least WAIT till we know where she is at!"  
  
"Please friend." Starfire pleads with Beast Boy. Starfire has a worried look on her face. "Raven is right."  
  
Beast Boy struggles a little. He didn't want to hear it from Raven that Terra is a 'traitor'. When Raven says that he should at least wait till they know where Terra is, he concedes defeat and gives up struggling. Raven lets go of Beast Boy.  
  
Robin and the others run to the computer. Robin pushes a few buttons. The computer reveals a map of Jump City and the surrounding areas. "The quake originated here." The area is in downtown Jump City. Robin pushes a few more buttons. "No known fault lines are in the area. Which means..."  
  
"Terra." Cyborg frowns.  
  
"The epicenter doesn't' seem all that interesting. A few offices buildings..." Robin punches a few more buttons revealing the names of the companies that occupy the buildings. "None that I would say Slade would be interested in." 'Of course, Slade doesn't exactly the obvious every time.' Robin frowns. "What is he up to?"  
  
"Doesn't matter!" Beast Boy shakes again. "We have to go! Hur..." Beast Boy is interrupted when Raven again stops him.  
  
"Not yet." Raven looked at Robin. "Have there been any seismic activity in the region since the earthquake?"  
  
Robin looks at the map. "Nothing." Robin frowns.  
  
Starfire raises an eyebrow. "What does this mean? What has my former friend up to?"  
  
"I do not..." Robin in interrupted by the computer. The computer is indicating an incoming call.  
  
Terra's face is on the screen. Her face is partially covered by a shadow.  
  
"Hello Titans." Terra gives a devious smile to them.  
  
"Terra." Robin narrows his eyes. Cyborg and Raven follow suit. Starfire gives a sad frown. Beast Boy panics.  
  
"Terra! Ple..." Beast Boy tries to shout at her, but Raven, who is standing behind Beast Boy, covers his mouth.  
  
"What is it that you want Terra?" Raven's voice conveys a slightly angry tone. She narrows her eyes at Terra.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi to my 'friends'." Terra smirks. "Slade wants to see how I can handle you guys by myself. If you want to find me...follow the earthquake."  
  
"So, you want a fight Terra?" Robin frowns. While he knows she is now an enemy, the idea of fighting her didn't sit well with him. Especially the idea that it meant that Beast Boy would be fighting her. 'But, I have to play this game for now.' "Fine, we'll play your...Slade's game...for now."  
  
"Terra NO!" Beast Boy screams out.  
  
"Good." Terra winks and turns off the communicator.  
  
Beast Boy lowers his head. Beast Boy is in tears.  
  
Raven crosses her arms. "Now its time to wait."  
  
Starfire hugs Robin. Starfire is crying. "Oh Robin, why does our friend want to fight us?" Robin puts a hand  
  
Raven, annoyed that Starfire called Terra a 'friend', the fact that Starfire is hugging her Robin, AND the fact that Robin is comforting her, gives Starfire an annoyed responds. "Terra is NOT a friend. That traitor never was! She is now showing her true colors now."  
  
Beast Boy gets up and grabs Raven. "NO! You are wrong! Slade tricked her! Lied to her! I know it."  
  
Raven knocks Beast Boy's arms away. "Get over it! Terra is our enemy now!"  
  
An earthquake is felt as the Titans are arguing.  
  
Robin checks the computer. The new epicenter is at the edge of the city. "Whatever the reason, we have to go, now." Robin instructs the team to head towards where the epicenter of the earthquake is.  
  
~Area outside of town~  
  
Robin looks around. The area is clear with one side, a forest. On the other side, houses that make up the edge of the urban area.  
  
Robin, using his communicator (AN: Whatever it is called. Since it is used as a communicator most of the time, I will call it that for now) to scan the area, looks down. "Guess where she is?"  
  
"I detect one heart beat, and a number of Slade's robotic minions." Cyborg comments.  
  
Beast Boy changes into a gopher. "I'm going..."  
  
Cyborg picks up Beast Boy, still in his gopher form. "Wait for Raven BB to make us ALL a tunnel."  
  
Raven uses her powers to make a tunnel. The team heads down as the tunnel progresses to the area Terra is waiting.  
  
Raven breaks through. They look in the tunnel. They see a cavern, though Terra and Slade's robotic minions are nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Any volunteers?" Robin asks as he takes out his Bo Staff.  
  
"Me." Raven tries to get in but is pushed by Starfire.  
  
"No, I will go in first." Starfire tells Raven.  
  
Raven pushes Starfire. "No. I'M going in first!"  
  
"No I am!" Starfire uses her power to push Raven away.  
  
Raven and Starfire's eyes meet. Fire is brimming from their eyes.  
  
"Girls PLEASE!" Robin shouts at the girls. "Not now!"  
  
"I'M GOING IN!" Beast Boy runs past the group.  
  
"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire shout and Beast Boy.  
  
As Beast Boy enters the cavern, a massive boulder comes flying at him.  
  
"Beast boy!" Raven runs up and pushes Beast Boy away just in the nick of time.  
  
"So, you have arrived." Terra smirks. Slade's robotic minions are surrounding Terra. "Let the fun begin." Terra's eyes glow yellow.  
  
Raven gets up. "With pleasure." Raven throws a few boulders at Terra.  
  
Robin enters next. He runs towards Terra, but is hit by a one of Slade's minions.  
  
Starfire enters next and fires Starbolts at a few incoming rocks being thrown by Terra. The rocks explode. A dust cloud forms, and out of the dust cloud, two more boulders are coming at Starfire.  
  
Robin uses his Bo Staff to take out two more of Slade's minions.  
  
Cyborg blasts a few of Slade's minions with his Sonic Cannon.  
  
Raven avoids more boulders being thrown at Terra. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven aims two boulders at Terra. Terra jumps away. Terra fights back with columns of rocks but Raven hovers away from them in time.  
  
Beast Boy changes into a rhino and charges two of Slade's men.  
  
Raven is about to get two more boulders at Terra when one of Slade's robotic minions kicks her on the side. Raven redirects the boulders to smash the robot.  
  
Cyborg picks up a boulder and throws at a group of Slade's minions, smashing them.  
  
Beast Boy pops his head up in front of Terra. "Terra! Please listen to me..."  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you Beast Boy!" Terra smashes two rock columns at Beast Boy that he avoids.  
  
"Please listen to me Terra!" Beast Boy pleads. "Slade is using you! He lied to you!"  
  
"NO! He is the only one who understands!" Terra summons more rock columns to smash Beast Boy. Beast Boy continues to avoid them. "What is wrong with you? We are supposed to be enemies!"  
  
"NO! You're not my enemy!" Beast Boy continues to plead with Terra.  
  
Terra frowns. "Why?" Terra looks around. Seeing as how most of Slade's minions are destroyed, she decides to leave. "Be seeing you around Titans!" Terra leaves runs out of one of the rock tunnels, causing a cave-in that collapses the entrance.  
  
"Terra wait! No!" Beast Boy drops to his knees.  
  
Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire surround Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire pats Beast Boy's back. "Friend."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll see her again." Raven narrows her eyes. "And this time, I won't miss."  
  
Robin looks at Terra. 'Yes. We will meet again. She is our enemy...is she?'  
  
-------End of Chapter 2  
  
Sorry to be ending it there. I honestly didn't know what Slade plans to use Terra for yet (much less, what to write for this chapter). I have a general idea of what I'm going to use Terra for, just no big specific plan like Part 1. Subsequently, I have no idea what to write for the next chapter either.  
  
Also apologize for fewer Raven/Starfire fights. :-P I wanted Terra to at least, have a big role in this chapter.  
  
I also apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I just did a quick proof read before putting this up. I will do a more thorough one later.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
So, next chapter...ummm...more Starfire/Robin fluff? Raven getting desperate? Beast Boy musing. And is Terra having doubts about her allegiance to Slade? These ideas I'm just throwing out. I'm not sure if these will be what the next chapter will be like at this point. 


	3. Ice Cream

-AN: Whooohooo. I think I finally have an idea on what to do for the next chapter. So, here it is...  
  
-BTW, that episode that Terra would betray the Titans, at the moment of writing this chapter, has not aired yet. Heck, the title of the episode could a deception, and Terra doesn't betray and leave the Titans for all I know (though reading the episode teaser, AND again, the title ["Betrayal"], and the comic book version that this story arch comes from, I don't think so). This is why I'm trying to be as general as I can be concerning Terra and the Titans. That way, if I need to change the story any to conform to the series, I can hopefully do so without changing to the overall story. Now, eventually, the series and this story will deviate, but I'm hoping not until at least the last two episodes of this season.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Robin is in his room sleeping. Robin is in Dreamland.  
  
Robin is breaking into a building. He is swinging from the ceiling towards the floor. He shuts down a few detection devices before dropping to the ground.  
  
He backs into a wall. He walks towards a corner. A camera is monitoring the area. When the camera is away from his side, Robin throws a birdarang at the camera's wire, disabling it. Robin continues on towards his intended target.  
  
His target is in a glass container. Inside is a type of microchip. Robin approaches the glass container and is ready to open it. Robin takes out a device to cut the glass.  
  
The device is taken by Raven's power. "I don't think so."  
  
Robin turns around. He sees Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.  
  
"Friend, please don't do this." Starfire plead Robin.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Slade talks through Robin's earphone. "Fight them my apprentice."  
  
Robin narrows his eyes. "I am not your apprentice. Not now, not then."  
  
"What do you mean then by last time...Terra?" Slade questionably responds.  
  
"What?" Robin's eyes go wide. He looks at the reflection on the glass. He sees Terra looking back. Robin looks back at the Titans.  
  
"Terra?" Beast Boy reaches out with his hand.  
  
Out of the shadow, Robin sees himself take out a Bo Staff, elongates it, and rushes Rob...er Terra. The rushing 'Robin' gets near...um...Terra, pulls his arm back, and bashes Terra.  
  
*Poof*  
  
Robin wakes up. Robin looks around. Robin lowers and holds his head. 'Just a dream.' Robin thinks about Beast Boy. 'Terra is our enemy now. She works for Slade. She is our enemy now...is she?' Robin thinks back during the time when he worked for Slade. Robin frowns.  
  
~Cyborg's Room~  
  
Cyborg gets up. Cyborg yawns. "Ahhhhh. Another morning." Cyborg walks out of his room and heads to the living room.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Beast Boy is playing Ratchet and Clank. Beast Boy has a depressed look on his face.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy!" Cyborg calls out, smiling.  
  
Beast Boy barely lifts his head to see Cyborg, and then returns to his game. "Hi Cyborg." Beast Boy responds in a weak voice.  
  
Cyborg's smile fades.  
  
Robin walks next to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Hey guys."  
  
Beast Boy gives a weak wave. "Hey Robin."  
  
Robin frowns.  
  
"Well, the good news is, he isn't thinking about himself now." Cyborg speaks with a serious look on his face. "But now..." Cyborg frowns.  
  
"Yeah." Robin lowers his head. "But there is little we could...do...now about this. Beast Boy just, he just needs to come to terms with this." Robin is disturbed by this idea. 'Is there nothing we could do about this?'  
  
Starfire pops up. "Hi friends! Morning has arrived." Starfire smiles until she sees Beast Boy. Starfire smile fades.  
  
Raven walks in. Raven looks at Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. She notices that they are all watching Beast Boy. She then looks at Beast Boy. Raven frowns slightly. "He still isn't over it?" Raven crosses her arms. "This is pointless."  
  
"Um. I'll guess cook breakfast today." Cyborg suggests. "I'll...I'll even make tofu sausages and pancakes today too."  
  
Beast Boy continues to play his game.  
  
Breakfast was unusually quiet this morning. Once it ended, Beast Boy was the first to get up and play some more Playstation 2. Everyone else just stared at Beast Boy. Finally, Robin left to the training course to do some training. Raven left to meditate on the roof. Starfire followed Robin to the training course. Cyborg went to the couch to have a talk with Beast Boy.  
  
"Say, Beast Boy..." Cyborg looks at Beast Boy nervously. "Want to...play a few rounds of Soul Calibur 2! We could finally settle who is king once and for all!"  
  
Beast Boy turns to Cyborg. "Its okay Cyborg. If you don't mind, I...I would like to be alone right now."  
  
Cyborg sighs. "Okay, um. If you need me, I will be working on my car." Cyborg gets up and heads to his car. He gives Beast Boy one final look before exiting.  
  
-A few hours later.  
  
"Well, that was great." Robin walks into the living room. He is stretching his arms a little. "Starfire as a partner really helped. Though she seemed to have needed to be 'saved' a few more times." Robin raises an eyebrow.  
  
Starfire walks in. "I guess I'm a little...clumsy today. Hehehe." Starfire giggles. "It was nice to have someone rescue me every time." Starfire blushes.  
  
Robin blushes. "Um, yeah."  
  
"I'm going to take a shower now. See you later Robin!" Starfire flies off.  
  
Robin sits down at the couch to rest. Beast Boy is still playing Ratchet and Clank. "Hi Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy gives a weak wave to Robin. "Hi Robin. Training went well today?"  
  
Robin frowns. "Yeah it did. Um. If there is anything..."  
  
"Its okay Robin. I like to be alone right now." Beast Boy goes back to his game.  
  
Robin lowers his head. "Well, if there is anything, we're here to help."  
  
Beast Boy doesn't respond. He continues to play his game.  
  
Raven walks in. "Robin, can we talk."  
  
Robin looks at Raven. "Okay." Robin looks at Raven nervously.  
  
"Robin, about us..." Raven starts when Robin interrupts.  
  
"Starfire...Starfire confessed her love to me." Robin lowers his head.  
  
"WHAT?" Raven looks at Robin with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yeah, she did it...when we were out on the picnic yesterday." Robin looks up to catch Raven's eyes.  
  
"What...what did you say?" Raven with concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing she, she told me that I don't have to answer right there and then."  
  
'So, Starfire raised the stakes now. Well, lets see about that.' Raven looks at Robin. "Robin..."  
  
Starfire flies in. Starfire grabs Robin and spins him around. "ROBIN! Lets go out and have some ice cream!"  
  
"Um. Okay." Robin responded before being dragged out by Starfire.  
  
Starfire and Robin disappear past the door.  
  
"Hey, hey! I'm not done talking to him yet!" Raven grinds her teeth. A nearby computer screen cracks. "I have to follow them. But how?" Raven turns to Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy got up and started walking towards his room.  
  
Raven rushed in front of Beast Boy. "Say Beast Boy, want to have ice cream with me?"  
  
Beast Boy, momentarily startled, then goes back to moping. "Its okay Raven, I think I'll just stay here and..."  
  
Raven grabs Beast Boy. "Tough, you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Raven drags Beast Boy to the door.  
  
"Whoa wait Raven, Raven? Raven??" Beast Boy struggles to break free from Raven's grip, but fails.  
  
~Ice Cream Shop~  
  
Robin and Starfire are sitting at a booth. Robin and Starfire are sharing a bowl of ice cream. The ice cream has numerous flavors, nuts, and candies.  
  
Starfire takes a bite. "Mmmmmm. There are so many flavors in that one bite, it is amazing. Don't you agree Robin?"  
  
Robin takes a bite. "Yup. That's the thing about ice cream."  
  
Starfire looks at Robin. Her eyes are twinkling.  
  
A few booths behind Starfire and Robin, Raven and Beast Boy are sitting at a booth. Beast Boy is eating a bowl of ice cream alone. He still has a depressed expression on him.  
  
Raven looks back at Robin and Starfire. "Damn! They still don't notice me. Maybe I should throw a spoon or something." Raven looks at Beast Boy. Raven frowns slightly. "You're still depressed over Terra? Get over it already. You're depressing even me."  
  
Raven returns to looking at Robin and Starfire. Raven's eyes narrow as Robin wipes a little ice cream from Starfire's mouth. Starfire smiles.  
  
Cyborg walks in. Raven turns to Cyborg. "Um. Cyborg, hi. What are you..."  
  
"It seems everyone went out for ice cream." Cyborg sits down next to Beast Boy. "Apparently SOMEONE forgot to invite me along."  
  
Raven has a slightly embarrassed expression. "Um. Opps?"  
  
Cyborg orders a milk shake. He looks at Beast Boy. "Hey Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy continues to eat his ice cream.  
  
Cyborg frowns.  
  
Robin and Starfire get up and leave the restaurant.  
  
"I have to follow them." Raven gets up and follows Robin and Starfire.  
  
Cyborg looks at Raven. "Well, I guess we should follow them. Just to make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Cyborg grabs Beast Boy.  
  
"Huh? Whoa, not you too!" Beast Boy is dragged by Cyborg.  
  
~Streets of Jump City~  
  
*Burb* Starfire giggles. "I had a lovely time. I never realized eating so much cold sugary food could tasty." Starfire turns to Robin. "And fun." Starfire gives a seductive smile towards Robin.  
  
"Um yeah. So..." Robin looks at Starfire.  
  
Starfire looks at Robin. "Yeah?"  
  
"I guess we should..." Robin looks at Starfire's eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Starfire closes her eyes, and leans in for a kiss.  
  
Robin looks away. "I guess we should go back home."  
  
Starfire opens her eyes and leans back. She is disappointed. "Yeah I guess."  
  
A rumbling sound is heard behind them.  
  
"Eeeeek!" Starfire sends a starbolt in that direction. It destroys the bush, exposing Raven who is now covered in soot with her hair fried.  
  
"Oh." Starfire gives a slight smirk. "Raven."  
  
'Oh no.' Robin gives a weak wave to Raven. "Hi Raven!"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg raise up next to her.  
  
"Hahahahahaha." Beast Boy laughs. "Hahahah..." Beast Boy stops laughing as Raven looks at him. "Heh."  
  
Raven look of annoyance faded. A slight smile formed. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
Beast Boy smiles at Raven's comment.  
  
Raven looks at Starfire, her annoyance returns. "As for you..."  
  
"That's what you get for spying on us." Starfire smirks.  
  
Raven frowns. "Fine. I will make it up to you with this gift." Raven uses her power to throw a garbage can at her.  
  
"Eek!" Starfire blast the garbage can. Garbage falls all over Starfire. "Ehhhhh."  
  
"You look nice now Starfire." Raven smirks.  
  
Robin looks at the girls. "Um..."  
  
Starfire's eyes glow. "You made me STINKY! I will teach you to a lesson for your indiscretion!" Starfire throws more starbolts at Raven.  
  
Raven counters by throwing garbage can lids, trash, rocks, whatever she can find around her.  
  
"Um girls..." Robin looks at the girls.  
  
Starfire and Raven are in an intense battle.  
  
"I'm...going back to the tower if you need me." Robin walks away cautiously.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy look at the fighting duel.  
  
Cyborg speaks up. "Um. Since they appear to not be causing too much damage, why not go home!"  
  
Beast Boy nods.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy leave the scene.  
  
Starfire and Raven continue to fight. "Robin's mine!"  
  
Raven counters. "Robin's MINE!"  
  
"Robin's MINE Raven!" Starfire turns to where Robin was. "Right Robin?" Starfire blinks. "Robin?"  
  
Raven looks at where Robin was. Raven turns to Starfire. "Um. Want to take this back to the tower?"  
  
Starfire looks at Raven. "I accept."  
  
Starfire and Raven return to the tower. Once they get there, random explosions are heard.  
  
'Oh no.' Robin looks at the fighting duel.  
  
~Slade's Hideout~  
  
Terra looks at the wall. "Why?" Terra thinks about her fight with the Titans. "Why didn't Beast Boy fight me? We're enemies right? HE BETRAYED ME! Didn't he?" Terra starts to wonder what to do next.  
  
"Terra." Slade says behind her. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Terra looks at Slade. "Um...no. Nothing at all."  
  
"Good. Then you should prepare for you next mission." Slade crosses his arms.  
  
"Already? But I just..." Slade then interrupts Terra.  
  
"NOW Terra." Slade closes in on Terra.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Terra walks off in one direction.  
  
-------End of Chapter 3  
  
Wheeeeeee. Got this chapter done. It's a little shorter then usual, but at the same time, I'm just glad I came up with something (Part 1 I had a much thorough idea of where I was going in then I do for Part 2). Sorry for the more Starfire/Robin fluff. I wanted to show that, at the moment, Starfire has the upper hand now. However, this is the start of Raven doing something. Though her plan might not come to be in the next few chapters. As for Beast Boy...well, he will get out of his new 'funk' eventually. Now that Terra is back. :-P  
  
Apologize again. Didn't do a complete proofread either. After all, I have spell checker, not a logic checker.  
  
I'm still debating whether or not to have Aqualad come back next chapter. I might either save it for a later chapter. He will come back though. Until next time...see ya. 


	4. Meditation, and a Movie

-Whoohoo! Caught up on most of the episodes that I missed. Mainly, "Winner Take All", and "Sum of All Parts". Still need to see "Mask" before I can say I saw all of them up to date. Lucky guess with "Sum of All Parts" too if you remember chapter 1 too after viewing this episode (well, almost lucky. I did search the Internet to find info on this episode). I planned on having Robin and Star go on a picnic together. Which, without the little info that they already had a picnic, then Chapter 1 of this part would be amazingly inaccurate. Though if I did know that they did, at the very end, have a sit down blanket picnic, then I would've made Starfire's comments a little different during the start of their picnic. But luckily, since I didn't go into too much detail, it stayed, relatively consistent with that episode.  
  
-Also, before I get into real in-depth about Terra and what happened, I would like to see the next new episodes first (IF anything happens). I want to see how much the next few episodes deviate from this story and if I can do any changes to make this story conform to the official timeline (before it deviates too much). Too bad these new episodes won't be out until at least next month. Grrrrrr. Now, why does this matter anyways since this will eventually be AU anyways? Well, I'm sort of a perfectionist. Part of the fun of this is staying true to the official story as much as possible. I'd like to stay true for as long as I can. ;-)  
  
-Of course, enough of my rant. Here is Chapter 4.  
  
-Warning to all the Raven/Robin fans...more Starfire/Robin fluff is coming up (since I'm one of them. :-/). However, the tide is turning, I promise.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
It is morning. Robin wakes up and yawns. "Ahhhhhhhh. Another morning." Robin blinks. 'Starfire and Raven...' Robin feels sick. "What do I feel about them?" Fearing another combat outside his room, Robin opens his room door and slowly, looks from left to right. Seeing nothing, he sneaks to the living room.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Robin looks around and sees no one is in sight. Robin sighs. "Well, they are not out here..." Robin rubs his chin. "If they are not out here, then where are they? Are they still in their rooms?"  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
Raven is looking at a few dresses she bought. Raven gives a slight blush. "I've never worn anything like this before." Raven looks at what she is wearing now. "Well, okay, I've never really worn anything beyond this." Raven sighs. "Oh Robin! If it wasn't for that...that...thing, we would be together."  
  
~Starfire's Room~  
  
"Hmph! If it wasn't for Raven, Robin and I would be together already!" Starfire's hands are holding her hips. She then crosses her arms, narrows her eyes and looks in one direction. "I have to think of something to keep Raven away from my Robin." Starfire thinks a little bit. A devious smile appears on Starfire. "Hmmmmm. That might just work!"  
  
~Beast Boy's Room~  
  
Beast Boy gets up. He is greener then usual. "Ugggggggggh. I am NEVER going to eat that much ice cream ever again." Beast Boy's cheeks puff out. Beast Boy turns his head and pukes in a bucket next to his bed. "BLLLLLLAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
~Cyborg's Room~  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz." Cyborg is sleeping. "Zzzzzzzzz."  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Well, since they are not out here, I'll guess I'll just play some Playstation 2." Robin picks up the controller and starts playing Metal Gear Solid 2.  
  
-About an hour later.  
  
Robin yawns. "Man, what are they doing? Maybe I should go check..." Images of Starfire and Raven fighting flood his mind. "Or not. Maybe I should just enjoy the peace while I can."  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
'I think I should meditate early today. I want to give Starfire a heads up befo...' Raven stops her line of thought when she hears a knock on her door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Um, Raven? Hi, its me." Beast Boy softly answers.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Raven approaches the door.  
  
"Yeah. Um, can I talk to you?" Beast Boy scratches the back of his head.  
  
Raven opens the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Beast Boy nervously looks down on the floor. "You meditate and all, and..."  
  
"Get to the point Beast Boy." Raven narrows her eyes and stares at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy starts sweating. "Well, you see, I've been, well, depressed lately, and I was wondering...um."  
  
"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven continues to stare at Beast Boy.  
  
"Um, well, um...could we, like, meditate together?" Beast Boy makes a big smile and weakly waves. "It could, you know...help..."  
  
"You want to meditate with me?" Raven responds in her monotone voice. Although it is supposed to be a question, due to Raven's monotone voice, it came out more like a statement.  
  
"Um, yeah. That's it, that's what I want." Beast Boy gives a nervous smile. "If not, then I can..."  
  
"Fine. We'll meditate together." Raven nods. 'Though something is not right...' "We'll mediate later. Right now..."  
  
"Um no wait. I'd like to begin now if well..." Beast Boy stammers out.  
  
Raven narrows her eyes. "Why now?"  
  
"Well, I want to get this thing over with and..." Beast Boy sputters.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it now." Raven ushers Beast Boy in. 'Something is DEFINITELY not right. But I'll let it pass for now.'  
  
"Really! Wow, so..." Beast Boy excitedly spits out.  
  
Raven moves further into her room. "What are you waiting for? I do NOT have all day you know."  
  
"Um, oh, right." Beast Boy enters Raven's room.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy are sitting in meditative positions.  
  
Raven begins her meditation. "Azer..."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Beast Boy is humming. "Hmmmmm..."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"You meditate QUIETLY!" Raven gives an annoyed look at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy rubs his head. "Hehehe...okay."  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"You know, I have been spending more time with Starfire. Maybe I should spend some time with Raven." Robin walks out of the living room, and into one of the hallways.  
  
Robin passes by Starfire.  
  
Starfire stops Robin. "Good morning Robin."  
  
"Good morning Star." Robin looks at Starfire. 'Should I tell her? No she might...'  
  
"Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asks innocently.  
  
"Um. Nothing. I just..." 'Uh oh.' Robin begins sweating.  
  
"Yes?" Starfire innocently smiles brightly.  
  
"Well, I was...um...looking for Raven." Robin gives a nervous smile.  
  
Starfire's expression darkens. Her smile fades slightly. But she keeps a happy tone in her voice. "Why do you want to see Raven?"  
  
Robin gulps. "Um. Well, just something..."  
  
"Well, I am sorry Robin but Raven is occupied at the moment She is meditating with Beast Boy." Starfire smirks.  
  
"She is?" Robin looks at Starfire. "I guess I shouldn't be disturb them."  
  
Starfire nods. Starfire innocently looks at the floor and blushes. "Say Robin, to pass the time, how about...we see a movie?"  
  
Robin blinks. 'You didn't plan this did you Star? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend just a little more time I guess.' "Um, sure Star. What do you want to see?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Starfire thinks. "Lets go to the theater to find a movie we should see!" Starfire grabs Robin and flies out the door.  
  
"Wait Star! I can get by mySEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFF!" Robin is now looking over the city.  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
"What was that?" Raven looks out the door.  
  
"What was what?" Beast Boy looks at Raven.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Raven looks at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy changes into a dog and raises one of his ears. "Uh. Nope, don't hear a thing."  
  
"Maybe it was just my imagination." Raven continues her mediation. Though serious doubt is beginning to rise in her being.  
  
~Multiplex~  
  
"Well, what movie would you like to see Starfire?" Robin blushes as Starfire is holding him.  
  
"Hmmmmm. How about that one!" Starfire points to one of the movies. "That movie has a nice name."  
  
"The Passions of the Christ? Ehhhhhhhhhh." Robin's face contorts. "How about that one?" Robin points to another movie title.  
  
"Ella...Enchanted." Starfire smiles. "That one has a nice name too. Lets watch that movie Robin!"  
  
"Okay!" Robin walks up to the ticket counter. "Two tickets for Ella Enchanted please?"  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
Raven and Beast Boy finish their meditation. Raven walks out of her room. Beast Boy nervously follows.  
  
~Underwater~  
  
"Are you in place Terra?" Slade is seen through the communicator.  
  
"Yes Slade." Terra is inside a submarine manned by Slade's robotic minions.  
  
"Good. Use your power when you are ready." Slade's image disappears.  
  
"Understood." Terra's eyes glow yellow and an underwater earthquake starts.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Raven notices that Beast Boy is following. "Do you still need something Beast Boy?"  
  
"Um. No, I'm just...well, we are heading place so..." Beast Boy pushes his index fingers together.  
  
"So, you wanted to go to Robin's room, the training room, and now the living room." Raven narrows her eyes. "Which coincidently, he is no where to be found." Raven picks up Beast Boy with her power. "AND NEITHER IS STARFIRE!"  
  
"Hehehe. Yeah, about that..." Beast Boy gives Raven a nervous laugh.  
  
"So, there WAS something fishy going on!" Raven brings Beast Boy closer. "What did you and Starfire plan?"  
  
"Um..." A sweat drop appears on Beast Boy's head.  
  
"SPILL IT!" Raven's eyes started flaming.  
  
"Well, you see, Starfire and I..." Beast Boy quickly picked up the pace. "Starfire went up to me and asked me to keep Raven occupied. I asked 'how could I keep Raven occupied?' She said, 'ask Raven to meditate with her.' She promised me a whole refrigerator full of tofu burgers if I succeed. If I didn't, I would be punished far worse then an Anterian pig-bat after it has gone through the 5000 torture machines before it is finally put out of its misery." Beast Boy closes his eyes waiting for whatever Raven might do to him.  
  
Raven calms down. "So, Starfire planned all this."  
  
Beast Boy nods rapidly.  
  
"Well, I guess to make up for your crime, you will have to help me." Raven smirks.  
  
Beast Boy nods.  
  
"Now, do you know where Starfire is?" Raven narrows her eyes at Beast Boy.  
  
"Um. No." Beast Boy gives a weak smile.  
  
"Well, since you do not know, this means, you're coming with ME!" Raven drags Beast Boy.  
  
"What? No, wait, can't we work something out?" Beast Boy tries to pleas with Raven.  
  
"NO!" Raven drags Beast Boy is being dragged by Raven's power.  
  
~Multiplex~  
  
Robin is watching the movie with Starfire in the next seat. 'Of ALL the movies I could've chosen, WHY did I have to pick THIS movie?' Robin cringes.  
  
"Oh Robin," Starfire whispers. "This movie is great!"  
  
"Um yeah." Robin whispers back.  
  
Starfire puts her arms around Robin. "I believe it is customary for the guy to hold their date like this? Mind if I...modify custom?" Starfire gives a seductive smile towards Robin.  
  
Robin blushes.  
  
-After the movie finishes...  
  
"That was a nice movie!" Starfire smiles brightly.  
  
Robin still cringing from having to sit through the movie, "yeah, nice movie."  
  
Raven and Beast Boy, who is still tied up in Raven's power, are walking towards the multiplex. Raven looks at the multiplex. "So, Starfire decided to take Robin out for a movie. Hmph."  
  
"Did you really have to carry me like this? Its really embarrassing." Beast Boy looks at all the people staring at him and Raven.  
  
"Tough. You have to pay for your part in this." Raven stops as she sees Starfire and Robin around the corner.  
  
"Say Robin..." Starfire stares at her leg a little. "Why not a kiss?"  
  
"A kiss? Um." Robin begins to sweat.  
  
"Come on Robin." Starfire slowly blinks. "Just one kiss. It will not be painful I promise."  
  
"Just one kiss." Robin starts to blush. "I guess you're right. One kiss won't hurt..."  
  
Starfire leans in for a kiss.  
  
Robin leans in for a kiss.  
  
Before they could meet...Raven lunges at Starfire.  
  
"Aggh!" Starfire manages to squeak out before crashing into a nearby bush.  
  
Robin is still leaning in for the kiss. He opens one eye. Leans back when he realizes that Starfire is no longer in front of him. "Star?" Robin looks in one direction. He sees Beast Boy, who is dazed after being dropped by Raven. Robin looks in another direction. "Oh no!"  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
"Well, I wake up and what do I find? Everyone gone again!" Cyborg leans back on the couch. "Though, given what Starfire and Raven have been doing, maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Got to admit, it is quite peaceful."  
  
The computer is activated in front of Cyborg.  
  
"Whats this? Tsunami warning?" Cyborg looks at the map. "Guess there was a major earthquake underwater." Cyborg frowns. "Many earthquakes underwater. And none at the plate bound..." Realization hits Cyborg. "Oh no."  
  
~Multiplex~  
  
A crowd started forming.  
  
"It was going wonderful. Until YOU came!" Starfire's eyes are glowing green.  
  
"If you are going to play dirty Starfire. Then I will play dirty!" Raven's eyes narrow.  
  
"I do not play unclean. I'm quite clean right now." Starfire prepares a starbolt.  
  
"That's not what I...NEVERMIND!" Raven picks up a nearby mailbox.  
  
Robin rushes between the two. "Girls NO! Please! Don't fight." Robin's eyes are filled with concern and desperation.  
  
Starfire and Raven's power start to dissipate. They look at the ground in shame.  
  
"Girls, I know..." Robin looks down in shame. His T-communicator started sounding. Robin picks it up. "Robin here."  
  
Cyborg's face appears in Robin's communicator. "Robin, a number of earthquakes have just occurred recently. All underwater...and none appear to be natural."  
  
"Then prepare the T-Sub. We're going underwater." Robin looks up with determination in his eyes.  
  
Beast Boy walks next to him. "Terra?"  
  
-------End of Chapter 4  
  
Hehehe. That's the end of Chapter 4. Things are really heating up aren't they? If you haven't caught it, I lightly referenced my other pic, "Dangerous Love Affair" with me using the Anterian. Don't worry, they will be a NEVER crossover. :-P Just wanted to have a little fun with this fic.  
  
Also apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors. I know I sound repetitive, but, given that I do not have all the time in the world, and it is quite here late, I only did a light proof read again. I'll eventually do a more thorough one. I promise.  
  
Next Chapter...Undersea adventure. What is Slade up to? And how about some fun with Aqualad? Yeah. 


	5. Underwater Adventure

-To PROVE that I haven't abandoned this story, I have written this chapter even though I have yet to see "Betrayal". Given that the rumors is, that the last episodes will be aired directly before Justice League Unlimited...that means that, at the most, this story might be updated in AUGEST! However, I heard those episodes are for the season finally (Aftershock Part 1 and Part 2). Still, the earliest might have been July given that June is all reruns. Since I don't think anyone here wants to wait that long...here is an early look at chapter 5 that is bound to change once I do watch "Betrayal" (I will add spoilers from that episode that I could find on the Internet. But since I have yet to see the episode myself, they might lack details that I might like to use).  
  
-Oh, and for future references, I'm a guy! And no, I do not swing that way. If I gave off that impression, um...sorry?  
  
-Also, to my flamers, go ahead and write your pathetic attempts at something that resembles a thought with your sad use of, what resembles at least, the English language. It will not stop me from writing this or any other fic. I will simply laugh at it.  
  
-Anyways, back to the story.  
  
Sea  
  
Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Robin, and even Beast Boy are sitting in the T-Sub as they enter the murky depths of the sea. Even though Beast Boy can change to any animal in the sea, none, as far as he knows, is faster then the T- Sub. They scan the area where there was an earthquake a while ago.  
  
The T-Sub is unusually quiet considering out cast here. Starfire and Raven eye each other and turn away disgusted. Robin shows a hopeless expression on his face. Beast Boy is too concerned about Terra to care about anything else around him. Cyborg...Cyborg is Cyborg. At the moment, he seems to be the only one who doesn't have any personal or relationship problems. It also means that he is also on the outside of their problems and he is the go to guy...when the time comes.  
  
And in this situation, Cyborg is the one who tries to strike up a conversation among the silence. "So...how's everyone doing?"  
  
Starfire crosses her arms and turns her head away. "Hmph."  
  
Raven simply narrows her eyes and frowns.  
  
Robin bangs his head on the console. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"  
  
Beast Boy is simply staring out of the window thinking about Terra.  
  
Cyborg sits back. "This is going to be a long trip."  
  
-After a few minutes...  
  
The T-Sub's sonar picks up something. "We have company," Cyborg comments. Cyborg looks at the images. "And I doubt they are friendly."  
  
"Weapons system activated." Raven pushes a few buttons and a targeting screen appears.  
  
"I'm heading out to go knock some heads." Beast Boy exits the T-Sub and changes into a shark.  
  
"Stay alert everyone!" Robin looks around to see where the enemy is coming from.  
  
Raven, who controls the weapons system, fires at a number of incoming mini- subs. The mini-subs are all small with fish-like tails as its propeller.  
  
The subs scatter and try to surround the T-Sub.  
  
"I don't think so." Cyborg steers his T-Sub and chases one of the enemy subs as Raven fire the sonic blasters at it. A second sub sneaks up behind the T-Sub, Cyborg pulls up catching the second sub by surprise. After disappearing for a few seconds, the T-Sub shows up from behind the second sub and fires missiles at it, destroying the second sub.  
  
A third sub turns around and tries to open fire at a volley of missiles at the T-Sub. Before it could fire any of the missiles, Beast Boy bits the tail end of the sub causing a mini-explosion.  
  
A blast rocks the T-Sub from the side.  
  
Cyborg looks at the side of the T-Sub. "Where did that come from?" Cyborg steers out of the way of whatever hit him.  
  
Beast Boy swims in the direction where the missile came from. 'I sense something, but I can't see...OUCH!' Beast Boy hits an object. Beast Boy hitting the object causes a rift in the cloaking device. Beast Boy turns to the T-Sub and signals them to fire at his location.  
  
Cyborg nods and turns his T-Sub at the cloaked sub. Beast Boy gets out of the way. Raven fires a number a torpedo at the sub. The torpedo explodes, disengaging the cloaking device that surrounded the enemy sub. Beast Boy returns to the T-Sub.  
  
Enemy Sub  
  
The sub's interior rocks from the explosion. Terra is rocked from side to side. A computer drones on about the cloaking device is now inoperable.  
  
"STUPID Titans! They always get in the way." Terra frowns as they are exposed. Terra turns to her crew. "FIRE AT WILL!"  
  
Sea  
  
The enemy sub launches 20 or so missiles.  
  
Starfire looks at the incoming missiles. Her eyes widen. "That can not be a good thing."  
  
"EVASIVE MANEUVERS." Robin screams at the top of his lunges.  
  
Cyborg turns a hard left and a hard right, dodging missiles. The missiles that missed the T-Sub turn around and head straight for the T-Sub. "We have to get out of here!" Cyborg speeds up the T-Sub and goes through a rocky canyon of sorts. The missiles hit the walls and a number of rock formations.  
  
One missile makes it through and hits the T-Sub. The T-Sub rocks.  
  
A crack forms in Starfire's pod. Starfire puts her hand on the crack that stops the water for a time, and then a huge gush of water pours out from it. "Um. This is not good. My pod is leaking!"  
  
"Starfire!" Robin turns to see the Starfire's cracked pod. "We need someplace to either land this thing in a cave or surface it now!"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't know where...and those missiles above us are not helping us get to the surface." Cyborg looks back as the enemy sub fires even more missiles at them. Cyborg looks ahead and finds a group of mini-subs. "This can't be great."  
  
The mini-subs in front of the T-Sub explode as some sort of wave hits them.  
  
A voice is heard in Cyborg's head. "Follow me, and I will show you a safe place." Aqualad appears in front of them. A mini-sub that survived the attack comes up near Aqualad. Aqualad turns and kicks the mini-sub, which shatters into a million pieces.  
  
Cyborg smiles. "Nice to 'hear' from you Aqualad."  
  
Cyborg follows Aqualad through the maze of rocks.  
  
Cave  
  
Aqualad pops out of the water and into a ledge. The T-Sub rises above next to Aqualad.  
  
Robin quickly gets out and heads over to Starfire's pod. Starfire's pod is filled with water. Starfire's cheeks are puffed out, and little bubbles form at the base of her mouth. Robin opens the pod and the water drains. Starfire lets out her breath that she was holding and sighs.  
  
Robin looks into Starfire's eyes. "Are you okay Starfire?"  
  
Starfire looks into Robin's eyes. A slight blush appears on her. "I am undamaged Robin."  
  
Robin and Starfire stare at each other for a few seconds when a hand comes from behind Robin and grabs him. Starfire's is first stunned then pissed off as she sees whom the hand belongs to.  
  
Raven turns Robin around. "So Robin...um...I was wondering..."  
  
Robin scratches the back of his head. "Yes Raven?"  
  
Before Raven could answer...Starfire appears next to her. Raven narrows her eyes and lowers and octave. "Hello Star."  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aqualad are standing next to each other. Cyborg, preventing another disaster to happen in the cave, waves at Robin. "Hey Robin, mind if you come over here?"  
  
Robin, sighing in relief, "sure Cy!" Robin walks up next to Aqualad. Aqualad is chatting it up with Beast Boy at the moment.  
  
Starfire and Raven stare at Robin then look up at the group of boys.  
  
Aqualad stops talking to Beast Boy and turns to Robin. "I'm having Tram work on your T-Sub right now." Aqualad turns to the T-Sub, then back at Robin. "Looks like we are stuck in the same situation as the last time you were down here huh?" Aqualad smirk.  
  
"You can say that. Though this time, thankfully, no Trident to worry about." Robin smirks back.  
  
Cyborg scratches the back of his head. "I added extra armor plating since the last time we were here, but missiles from Slade's subs are a lot more damaging then what Trident could ever dish out on us."  
  
"Slade? So he is the one causing all these problem down here this time?" Aqualad rubs his chin.  
  
Beast Boy nods sadly. "Yeah, with the help of his new apprentice...Terra. She has been the one causing the earthquakes."  
  
Aqualad looks at Beast Boy. "You seem to have a connection to her I assume?"  
  
Beast Boy nods. "Yeah. She...she...you could say she was my girlfriend in a way."  
  
"Since she is working for your enemy...let me guess, she was only using you to get to the Titans." Aqualad assumed. "I also assumed that she broke your heart when she left you."  
  
Beast Boy nods first then shakes his head. "No, you see...on our first date...Slade came to us and...exposed her secret. That she was really working for him. I...I dumped her and told her that she doesn't have any friends."  
  
Aqualad contemplates what Beast Boy said before continuing. "Well, that's understandable. Finding out your date is a spy..."  
  
"But it's not true! Even though she betrayed us...she is being used by Slade!" Tears are forming from Beast Boy's eyes. "I've been thinking a lot since she left again. He, that Slade, lied to her and manipulated her! Like he did to Robin!" Robin lowers his head. "She...she didn't complete her mission when she betrayed us. Deep down I know that she is still good. We have to save her!"  
  
Cyborg frowns. "First BB, Robin's situation was different." He tries to put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and his expression softens. "Second, I don't know if Terra wants to be..."  
  
"She will return to being good! Once she knows the truth..." Beast Boy gets in Cyborg's face.  
  
Robin tries to calm down Beast Boy. "I understand BB. We will try to do everything we can to get through to her. But remember, in the meantime, she is the bad guy. If she attacks us, we have to attack back. Understand that BB."  
  
Beast Boy calms down and nods at Robin.  
  
Starfire and Raven look at the group then eye Aqualad. A half smile appears on Starfire. "Raaaaaven. Did not I see you...attracted to that Aqualad over there?"  
  
Raven smirked slightly. "No, I do not remember that Star. But I do remember YOU checking out Aqualad. Maybe you should talk to him."  
  
Starfire innocently shakes her head. "What are you talking about Raven? I was not 'checking it out' Aqualad. Besides, I think YOU should be the one conversing to Aqualad." Starfire pushes Raven towards Aqualad.  
  
Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin stop their conversation and stare at the girls with wide eyes.  
  
Starfire pushes Raven next to Aqualad. Once Raven is next to Aqualad, Starfire returns to her position near the ship. Raven walks back and starts pushing Starfire next to Aqualad. "I don't think so Star. I think YOU should talk to Aqualad." Starfire is now next to Aqualad. Raven returns to her previous position.  
  
Starfire is a little annoyed. Flies back to where Raven is and starts pushing her towards Aqualad. "No, YOU should be conversing with our friend Aqualad."  
  
Raven goes back and pushes Starfire. "No, YOU should talk to Aqualad.  
  
Starfire goes back and pushes Raven. "No, YOU should."  
  
Raven goes back and pushes Starfire. "YOU should."  
  
This back and forth pushing goes on for a while.  
  
Aqualad looks at the girls then turns his head towards Robin. "Um. What's with the girls?"  
  
Cyborg steps in. "They have the hots for a little boy wonder here."  
  
Aqualad smirks. "Lucky man I see."  
  
Robin shows a reserved expression. "I wouldn't exactly call it lucky."  
  
While the have been talking, Starfire and Raven had enough pushing and now stare at each other with fire in their eyes, grrrring at each other.  
  
An earthquake occurs interrupts them. Rocks from the ceiling start falling on them.  
  
Beast Boy turns into a dolphin and enters the water. "What are we waiting for? We have to get to her now!"  
  
Cyborg looks at the T-Sub. Tram is still fixing it. "For us non-water breathers, we have to wait for Tram to fix the T-Sub." Cyborg turns to Aqualad. "Have any idea of what's happening down here?"  
  
Aqualad nods slightly. "From a number of rays, they told me that there seems to be some underwater facility nearby. However, I can't tell you much about it given that the recent earthquakes have blocked access to that area."  
  
Robin rubs his chin. "Sounds dangerous for just BB and you." Robin looks at Raven. "How far is it? Is it possible to...dig a tunnel there from here?"  
  
Aqualad thinks about it, and shakes his head. "I wouldn't recommend it. From here, it's about a few miles away. By the time you get there, whatever they are doing could already be over. That and if you accidently break through to through, you'd have a nice flood on your hands." Aqualad turns to Beast Boy. "I have an idea. Let us go ahead first. It won't be just BB and us. I'll get some friends to help so we won't be alone."  
  
Robin thinks a bit. "I don't know. Even with a few sea animals, falling rocks won't be safe for them."  
  
"It won't just be aquatic animals that will help us." Aqualad uses his telepathy to call a few friends. A number of Atlantians, with tridents, appear.  
  
Robin smirks. "Okay, you go out ahead. We'll back you up when we can."  
  
Sea  
  
Beast Boy, Aqualad, a small army of Atlantians, and a group of sea animals swim towards the facility. Aqualad, using telepathy, signals the group to attack the boulders that are blocking the area.  
  
Underwater Facility  
  
"Hurry up! Slade wants that stuff on the sub now!" Terra narrows her eyes as the Slade drones work to move a number of containers into the sub.  
  
A warning alarm sounds off.  
  
"Damn it! They're here!" Terra turns to the computer.  
  
Slade appears on the computer screen. "Terra...is everything going well?"  
  
Terra scratches the back of her head. "Um...hehehe...yeah everything is going well."  
  
Slade nods. "It better be Terra." His image disappears.  
  
Terra's expression hardens. "Launch all attack subs. We must finish this now!"  
  
Sea  
  
The Atlantians clear a path towards the facility.  
  
Aqualad looks at the clear path. Through his telepathy, "there's the path. Common! Lets go!"  
  
A number of mini-subs appear. The Atlantians immediate engage the mini- subs. They fire their tridents at the mini-subs, destroying the first wave of mini-subs. The Second wave fires missiles at the Atlantians.  
  
Aqualad bats a mini-sub. Beast Boy bits another and tears its tail off.  
  
Underwater Facility  
  
Terra steps up next to the edge of the facility. "Just a little more time." Terra's eyes glow yellow.  
  
Sea  
  
Aqualad bats another sub away. "Common. Lets get to the facility before they leave." Aqualad swims towards the facility.  
  
Beast Boy sees yellow glow at the darkened window of the facility. "Wait!" Beast Boy turns into a dolphin and pushes Aqualad away. A rock wall closes in front of Aqualad.  
  
Aqualad looks at the rock wall. "Thanks Beast Boy." Aqualad turns towards the sea. "Now my turn!" Aqualad signals a nearby whale. The whale comes full speed at the rock wall and crashes into it.  
  
Underwater Facility  
  
The rock wall behind Terra shatters. "Damn." She turns to the drones. "Could we PLEASE pick up the pace?"  
  
Beast Boy pops his head at the water. "Terra!"  
  
"Beast Boy!" Terra turns around. Her eyes turn yellow. "You're not going to stop me!"  
  
"Terra no!" Beast Boy jumps to avoid falling rocks around him. Beast Boy changes into a ram and heads towards Terra.  
  
Terra gets on a flying rock and avoids Beast Boy. Beast Boy changes into a bird and follows Terra. "Please Terra listen!"  
  
"NO BEAST BOY!" Terra flies to her sub. The walls of the building start to crumble. "I'd suggest you leave now BB." Terra gets in her sub. Her sub begins to sink into the sea as the building starts to collapse.  
  
The T-Sub is outside. Cyborg turns on his communicator and contacts Beast Boy. "BB! If you can hear me, you need to get out! The whole place is going to blow!"  
  
Beast Boy has a hand up towards the now sinking enemy sub as if he is reaching for something. "Terra."  
  
Aqualad pokes his head up from underneath the water. "Common BB! There will be another time you can try."  
  
Beast Boy looks at Aqualad and nods. Beast Boy turns into a shark and gets in the water.  
  
The building collapses onto itself. The enemy sub is being chased by the T- Sub. Beast Boy catches up to the T-Sub and gets in.  
  
"Nice to have you back BB." Cyborgs turn to BB and then back in front of him.  
  
Raven shoots the enemy sub with the sonic blaster. The enemy sub moves to avoid the sonic blast.  
  
Enemy Sub  
  
Terra looks behind her. She shakes her head. "Great."  
  
"Terra." Slade again appears on the computer screen.  
  
Terra panics. "Uh Slade. Um..." Terra lowers her head. "We lost the facility."  
  
Slade shakes his head. "A minor setback. As long as you have the cargo, I would call it success."  
  
The sub shakes as it is hit by the T-Sub. "Yeah. Just as long as I shake them from behind."  
  
Slade nods. "Do it!" His image disappears from the screen.  
  
Sea  
  
The enemy sub launches countermeasures from behind. They all explode in front of the T-Sub.  
  
Cyborg lowers the T-Sub to avoid the cloud as the enemy sub launches another wave of missiles. As the new wave of missiles explodes, Cyborg moves the T-Sub away from the cloud. When the cloud clears, the enemy sub is gone.  
  
Raven slams her hand on the controller. "Great. We lost her again!"  
  
Base of Teen Titan Tower  
  
Aqualad and the Titans are all at the base.  
  
Robin rubs his chin. "What could Slade want from the ocean?"  
  
Aqualad looks up. "Um guys, remember where we were at?"  
  
Cyborg looks at the map. "Um. Isn't this...you don't think..."  
  
Aqualad nods. "Its where we buried Trident."  
  
Raven rolls her eyes. "Great. Guess we are going to meet those freaks again." Raven looks around and notices Starfire sleeping on Robin's shoulder. 'Why that little...' Raven grabs Starfire and throws her into the sea.  
  
"Eeeeeekkkkkk." Starfire lands in the water. She gets up with her eyes glowing. Starfire and Raven battle it out for a while.  
  
Beast Boy sighs. 'Terra.'  
  
-------End of Chapter 5  
  
Sorry if this chapter felt...dead. Wasn't feeling it with the battle scenes. That and I wasn't 100% sure on where I wanted to take this chapter. Still, on a scale of terrible to great, I'd give it an average. Good enough to post at least. :-P I will probably make a few adjustments later though once I do watch "Betrayal" (to be honest though, I keep saying that, but from what I know of that episode, I'm sure how much I can truly add to this chapter. But oh well, good enough for now).  
  
BTW, I find the new Fanfiction.net's quick edit thing annoying. Although I admit my problems are more minor since I don't use a lot of symbols or other things that people use in their stories, I still find it annoying. Other then the fact that I can't use certain symbols (like the symbols I use for locations), one of the ironies of using it is, if I use it to fix a few grammar mistakes, but I find more, the original copy of my story will still have the old mistakes. So, if I catch new mistakes, fix them, but forgot about the older mistakes that I already fixed in the preview thing then I restored the previous grammar mistakes. ALSO, if I add something during the preview thing (another line of dialogue or something like that), those words or sentences won't be on the original copy. And since I can't go back to the preview thing...I have to add it to the original copy (supposing I catch it that is). Stupid.  
  
Next chapter...Raven takes action! And Slade plans moves to the second stage. Until then...later. 


	6. Under the Moonlight

-You read right. Chapter 6 is here! After the long wait for the new episode of Teen Titans, I can finally continue with this story while keeping it true to the series (until Aftershock of course. After that, this story veers too far to remain with the animated series). Luckily, mostly guessed right on where they were taking it (Raven will be the one that would go "I told you so" [and will have that attitude of it] the others...well, seemed to have a more subdued reaction but obviously a more untrustworthy reaction to Terra now. And Beast Boy...almost feel sorry for him. Almost. :-P).  
  
-Oh, and Justice League Unlimited is a pretty decent so far. Can't say that it is great yet...but I'll keep an eye on it.  
  
-Since I can't think of anything else to say at the moment, on with the story...  
  
Titan Tower  
  
Robin is contemplating the choice he has to make. "Hmmmm..." Robin snaps his fingers. "I got it! I'm ready to choose!"  
  
Starfire and Raven slide next behind with hope and trepidation in their eyes.  
  
Robin takes out a cell phone and dials a number. After dialing a number, he places it next to his ear. "Hi! Can I have the number 2 and number 3 please?"  
  
Starfire and Raven face fault.  
  
Cyborg is playing a game on the Playstation 2 with Aqualad. Cyborg, without taking his eyes off the game, waves back to Robin. "Don't forget the Mongolian Beef."  
  
Aqualad also continues to play the game with Cyborg. "Fine by me! Anything without fish is fine."  
  
"Got it." Robin returns his attention to the order. "Can I also have a side order of Mongolian Beef?" After a short pause, "oh, and some spicy tofu." Robin covers the receiver of his cell phone and looks back at Starfire and Raven who are still on the ground. "Um...girls? Have any suggestion?"  
  
Starfire and Raven get up.  
  
Starfire gives a phony smile. "Hehe. I have no addition to the 'take out'."  
  
"Same here." After remaining with a neutral expression. Raven decides to also give a phony smile.  
  
Robin smiles. "Okay." Robin returns his attention to the phone. "That's it." After another short pause, Robin continues. "30 minutes? Great. See you soon." Robin closes the cell phone.  
  
Starfire and Raven slink away.  
  
Robin joins them at the couch with Cyborg and Aqualad. After Cyborg and Aqualad finish playing, Robin talks to Aqualad. "So Aqualad, have you got any leads on where Slade plans to unleash the Trident clones?"  
  
Aqualad shakes his head. "Nope. All my leads seem to have met a dead end."  
  
Cyborg rubs his chin. "Do you suppose that he is going to try to hit Titan Tower again? I'm certain hundreds of Tridents would've done a better job then hundreds of his robotic soldiers."  
  
Robin shakes his head. "Doubt it. Slade never does the same thing twice. Especially now since we don't have Terra here taking down the security system."  
  
"Speaking of Terra..." Cyborg looks at Beast Boy who just entered the main room. Beast Boy seems to have his head in the clouds. "Think Beast Boy can be okay?"  
  
Robin looks at Beast Boy. "I believe he will be fine. To be completely honest..." Robin frowns. "I'm...a little more worried about Terra."  
  
Raven sits down next to Robin. "Uh HEM!"  
  
Robin frowns even more. "I'm not trying to disregard what she has done. But, she did get Beast Boy away when...."  
  
"Without a concern for the rest of us." Raven frowns slightly. "Not that it matters, it shouldn't have happened in the first place since we should've NEVER trusted her."  
  
"I understand that." Robin looks back at Beast Boy. "But...if what he says is true about Terra...it was simply Slade taking advantage of her when..." Robin hangs his head. "Anyways, I still think that, deep down inside, there is...a good girl that needs to get out. Remember, she didn't lead the robots against us. If she did, we would've almost certainly lost then."  
  
Raven stares at Robin. "Even if she has some sort of epiphany and does return to 'our' side, can we really forgive her for she has done? Yes she didn't lead the robots, but it still wasn't easy defeating hundreds of Slade robots. We still could've been hurt, or even killed!"  
  
Cyborg looks around. "And after that, making hundreds of repairs, and replacing the security codes, it took me awhile to get this place up and running again after that incident. The attack still left us vulnerable for a while."  
  
Aqualad decides to step in. "And recently freeing hundreds of Tridents doesn't exactly bold well for her either."  
  
Robin looks at the people around him. "I...I agree. But..." Robin is at a lost for words. 'Even if Terra could get her to rejoin our side, can she really be forgiven?'  
  
The doorbell rings interrupting Robin's thoughts.  
  
Cyborg turns to the door. "Well, we could discuss this later. Now it is time for some chow!"  
  
-An hour later...  
  
After finishing their lunch, the Titans decide to go on their separate ways for the moment. Beast Boy to his room, Robin to do some more training, Starfire to do...um...follow Robin, Cyborg to continue working on his car, Raven...  
  
"Robin..." Raven tries to catch Robin.  
  
Unfortunately, Starfire beat her to him. "Robin? Want to practice together?"  
  
Robin turns to Starfire. He smiles slightly. "Sure Star. Meet you on the course."  
  
Starfire and Robin leave off to the course, leaving Raven standing there. Raven grinds her teeth. A nearby wall explodes. "Why that little..."  
  
Aqualad waves to the group. "I'm going to be checking out the bay again. I'll be close by if you need me. Especially of Slade makes his move."  
  
In the background, Robin responds. "Okay Aqualad. See ya later."  
  
Raven crosses her arms. 'What can I do to get Star way from Robin? I have to do something drastic or..." Raven frowns slightly. "I might lose him to her. I can't allow that to happen!" Raven runs to her room to think of her plan.  
  
Beast Boy's Room  
  
Beast Boy continues to look at the ceiling in his room. 'Terra, I'm sorry. I told you that I would be your friend no matter what I find out. And I didn't do that.'  
  
Cyborg knocks on Beast Boy's door. "BB?"  
  
Beast Boy turns his head towards the door. He gives a meekly responds. "Yeah?"  
  
"Mind if we talk BB?" Cyborg peaks in seeing a dejected Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy expects what the topic is probably going to be on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Terra is our enemy and I shouldn't expect that to change anytime soon."  
  
Cyborg steps into his room. "Not...just that BB." Cyborg leans on the door. "Even...even if you somehow succeed in convincing her to return to our side..." 'If she was ever on our side.' Cyborg mentally adds. "Then what? Can you forgive what she has done to use before and continues to do to us when she is working for Slade?"  
  
Beast Boy just sighs. He doesn't give a responds.  
  
Cyborg sighs. "Well, just think about it for a while." Cyborg starts to exit his room.  
  
Beast Boy simply continues to stare at the ceiling. "Terra..."  
  
Cyborg closes the door as Raven approaches him from being. "Cyborg?"  
  
Cybrog turns to Raven. "Hey Rave. What's up?"  
  
Raven gives a faint smirk. "I have a request to ask for you..."  
  
Cyborg mentally sighs. 'Oh boy, this is going to be fun.' "So, what do you have in mind..."  
  
-Later that night...  
  
Robin is flipping through channels. "Boring, boring, boring..." He throws the controller downs. "Nothing good on TV. I wish Slade could strike already and get this over with."  
  
Raven looks around. Starfire isn't far behind. But Cyborg will take care of her. 'Now's my chance!' Raven pops up next to Robin. "Robin?"  
  
Robin is startled by the sudden appearance of Raven. "Um...hi Raven. Wh..." Robin doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Raven grabs his hand. "Ehhhh....ahhhhh..."  
  
Raven, holding Robin, starts racing towards the exit. Not caring where she is going. It just has to be somewhere far from 'her'.  
  
Cyborg is right behind Starfire. 'I am sooooooo going to regret this.'  
  
Starfire catches Raven running off with 'HER' Robin. "Robin?" Starfire starts to chase after Robin...until Cyborg whacks Starfire in the head. Starfire sinks to the ground unconscious.  
  
Cyborg looks at the now unconscious Starfire. "Yup. I am going to REALLY regret this."  
  
Meadow  
  
Raven continues to hold Robin and kept running.  
  
Robin looks at Raven. "Raven, where are we going exactly?"  
  
Raven ignores Robin for a moment. Finally, through the forest, past the city streets and away from most of the major lights, they come across a clearing.  
  
Robin's eyes widen as he sees what is in front of him. "Woooooow."  
  
There is a fountain in the middle of the meadow. In the middle is a statue of a woman holding a kind of water jar. The way the statue is positioned makes her look like she pouring water to the fountain pool...if the water is going. Normally Robin wouldn't really consider this scene wouldn't have impressed Robin much. But, with the area only being illuminated by the moonlight, the area seemed to give off a special aura. And when Robin looks back at Raven, also only illuminated under the moonlight, he couldn't help but stare. 'She looks so beautiful...' "Raven? Did...did you plan to come here?"  
  
Raven looks back at Robin. Her eyes seem to shine under the moonlight. "To be honest, not really. I just wanted to run as far away from the tower." Raven smirks. "Far away from Star at least."  
  
Robin sweat drops. "Uhhh...hehehe. I guess that's a good reason."  
  
Raven takes a step closer to Robin. "Though I have to admit, I'd certainly choose to stop at a really great place. We're alone...together." Raven takes Robin's hand.  
  
Robin blushes.  
  
Raven continues. "With only the moon, the stars, and the trees as company."  
  
Robin blinks and begins to stutter. "Um Raven, eh...umm..."  
  
Raven closes the distances between her face, and Robins. "Robin...I love you." Raven kisses Robin. To Raven, things could never be better.  
  
For Robin though...it felt like his life just flashed before his eyes. Now Raven confesses her love to him. Robin felt like he fell down a building, hitting and bouncing off balcony, hitting every branch of a tree, hitting and going through the street, getting hit by a speeding truck, stumbles down some stairs into a subway, falls onto the tracks of the subway, and is finally hit by a speeding train. Robin blinks trying to get his bearing straight.  
  
Raven ends the kiss and leans back a little. Raven gives a slight smile.  
  
Robin continues to blink. After a few seconds of silence, Robin finally speaks up. Or at least tries to. "Raven..."  
  
Raven puts a finger to his mouth. "Shhhh. You don't have to give your answer yet." Raven smirks.  
  
'That's...great. Now I can contemplate my future.' Although Raven probably meant it to make sure Robin wouldn't worry, Raven's reassurance seemed to have the opposite effect on Robin. As Robin's mind goes through Raven, or Starfire, Robin shivers a bit. 'If I choose one, what will the other one think or do? Or what is going to happen...' Robin gulps. 'To me?' Robin looks back at Raven. "Um...guess we should get back..."  
  
Raven leads Robin to the fountain and ushers him to sit down. "Could we just stay just a few minutes longer?"  
  
Robin looks at Raven's eyes that continue to glisten in the moonlight. "O...oookay."  
  
Raven rest her head on Robin's chest. 'It is so nice to be together. Away from anyone, and everyone for a while.'  
  
Except they are not quite alone...  
  
One of Slade's robot eyes Robin and Raven behind a bush.  
  
Slade's Hideout  
  
"Things seem to be heating up with our favorite Boy Wonder here." Slade stares at the monitor that shows Raven and Robin together. "So he has the half-demon after him, as well as the alien. If my current plans to eliminate the Titans fail, it is becoming quite obvious that I have a fall back plan." Slade then turns his attention to another monitor screen. "Speaking of my current plans..."  
  
The image of the screen Slade is looking at reveals Terra working with a number of Slade robots moving heavy containers of Trident clones.  
  
"Common! Get that thing over there. I don't have all night." Terra orders the robots.  
  
"Terra?" Slade narrows his single eye at the screen.  
  
"Eek." Terra turns to the screen. "Um...hi Sla..."  
  
"Are the containers in place yet?" Slade frowns under his mask.  
  
Terra gives a nervous laugh. "Ummm...hehe...not quite yet. You see...there was a little delay and..."  
  
Slade is quickly losing patience. "Get it down tonight Terra. We have a schedule to keep." Slade turns off the monitor.  
  
Somewhere Near Jump City  
  
Terra gives a small sigh. "Guess I'm not going to any sleep tonight." She yawns before barking another order. "You heard Slade. GET TO WORK!"  
  
Titan Tower  
  
Robin and Raven return to Titan Tower.  
  
Robin yawns. "That was...nice." Robin slightly blushes.  
  
Raven smiles. "Maybe we will do this again soon?"  
  
"I...I guess." Robin continues walking towards his room. 'But what about Starfire...speaking of Starfire...' Robin looks up and sees two glowing green eyes. "Oh no."  
  
Raven looks at the glowing green eyes. Raven smirks. "Guess I won't be getting any sleep soon."  
  
Starfire nostrils flare. She exposes her teeth and her tongue becomes lizard like. She seems to be breathing fire. However, when she is passing by Robin...she becomes her typical cheery self. "Hi Robin! How was your night with this treacherous friend of ours?"  
  
"Umm..." Before Robin could respond though...  
  
Raven's power envelopes Starfire and she is pushed back to the other side of the wall, causing a nice creator on the other side. "OOOOWWWWW!" Starfire flies back and rushes Raven.  
  
Robin looks at the girls. "Great. Um...well, if they don't cause too much damage...I guess I can..." An explosion is heard. "Sleep." Robin sneaks his way back to his room.  
  
As Robin continues his way to his room...he spots a quite beat up Cyborg. "Cyborg?"  
  
Cyborg gives a small wave indicating that he is alive. "I...knew...I...would...regret...this..."  
  
Robin sighs.  
  
Robin's Room  
  
Robin plops himself on his bed. Robin enters dreamland.  
  
Robin blinks. He looks at himself, and where he is. He is wearing a tuxedo. He looks up, and he sees a church. 'Does this mean I know who I'm going to choose?' Robin slowly talks through the church doors.  
  
In front of him, is the alter. In the seats are all the friends, and even enemies...all staring at him. He looks up and sees that Cyborg is in some sort of preacher outfit with Beast Boy as the best man. There is only one bridesmaid that he could see...who just happens to be Terra, standing next to Cyborg. Robin continues to walk down the aisle. He looks left and sees is Wilderbeast, Hot Spot and...Kitty. 'What the heck is SHE doing in my dream?' On the other side, he sees Aqualad, Speedy, and the members of Hive, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. 'I really need to get more friends...'  
  
As Robin approaches the alter, he turns to see his 'bride'. 'Who could it be?' Robin turns and sees...  
  
-------End of Chapter 6  
  
Man, another cliffhanger. Bahahahahahahaha...eh...yeah. I didn't exactly plan to have two cliffhangers in so many updates. But hey, at least this one is more fun compared to the other one.  
  
Although I don't see what is so wrong with cliffhangers...well okay, I can see it when an author uses too many of them. But barring that, nice way to keep the authors in suspense.  
  
Now, my next update, well, summer school is coming to an end so the updates might come sooner. Unfortunately, it probably won't be Chapter 7 of "Two Birds..." Part 2 anytime soon. It will probably be an update of my Evangelion story first then any of the other Teen Titan stories. I want to get this story fleshed out so that it would become more original. Also, I hope to get Chapter 10 of "Dangerous Love Affair" out of the way. This will make that story one chapter closer to its inevitable conclusion! And then, you have my other cliffhanger I'd have to conclude. Things were so much easier when I only had one to two stories to worry about.  
  
So, who is the one that Robin sees at the alter? What is Slade's plan? Is there any hope for Terra? Find out next chapter!  
  
As always, early apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. I will proofread this story thoroughly when the time comes. 


	7. Wedding, and maybe a Funeral

Titan Tower

"Raven AND Starfire?!" Robin blinked in amazement. He is still in dreamland.

Starfire beamed happily, wearing a traditional wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of roses. Raven was also carrying a bouquet of flowers, this time violets, and is smiling slightly. She was wearing a dark gown to go with her personality. Though after a moment of bliss on the two girls, they realized the other ones existence and eye each other.

It was not pretty.

"What are YOU doing here on my day of wedding/wedding day?" Starfire and Raven said in unison as they scowled at each other. The question they asked in unison also seemed to piss both of them off even more. "YOUR day of wedding/wedding day?! How dare you try to ruin this glorious/wonderful day for me!"

Starfire's eyes started to glow green. She crushed the flowers in her hand. Raven's eyes also started to glow. The bouquet in her hands glowed black and disintegrated. Starfire fires a volley of starbolts at Raven. Raven blocked Starfire's attack. She also countered with her own power, making a volley of black bullets and fired them at Starfire.

This started to damage the church they are all in.

Robin looked at Starfire, then back at Raven. Robin sighs. "Even in my dream they are fighting." Robin looked at the 'guest' in his dream.

Batgirl waved at him.

Robin simply blinked. "What does that..."

**Poof**!

Robin woke in his bed. "Great. That didn't solve anything."

Main Room

Robin sat down on the couch. Cyborg came in and sat right next to him.

"Rough night?" Cyborg asked Robin, who appeared worried and unsure of himself.

"You can say that. You?" Robin continued to frown.

"You could say that." Cyborg rubbed the bump on his human side that he received from a certain redhead.

After a few moments of silence, Robin decideed to speak up. "So, who's cooking breakfast this morning."

A huge explosion rocked the tower.

"Guess." Cyborg winked at Robin.

Robin sank into the couch even more. "Oh no."

"Your 'girlfriends' have barred everyone out of the kitchen." Cyborg chuckled a little to himself. "I wouldn't recommend going in there."

Cyborg and Robin both turned their heads back to see the 'mess' in the kitchen.

Starfire's hair is all burnt. Both her hands are closed in a fist, and her eyes glowing in anger that could burn down a house. She stared at an equally burned Raven. "I thought I made myself clear, that I'M going to be cooking the breakfast today!"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "No, I'M going to make breakfast."

Both Starfire and Raven get into each other's face. Flames seemed to be coming out of Starfire's mouth. "No, I AM!"

Beast Boy popped up behind Raven and Starfire. He waves a bit at them. "Um girls? Mind if I..."

Starfire and Raven turned to Beast Boy. Both with fire in their eyes.

Beast Boy looked at the two raving loon...ummmm...I mean two wonderful girls. He started to wave goodbye. "Umm...nevermind. Hehehe. I'll leave you girls be."

After Beast Boy left, Starfire and Raven turned back towards one another. "This kitchen is off limits to someone as mean as you!"

Raven closed her fist. "At least I could cook food that is edible!"

Starfire grinds her teeth. "Grrrrrrrrrr." Starfire started blasting Raven. Raven blocked then launched a number of pans Starfire.

Cyborg and Robin simply blinked in amazement at the two girls.

"Should we order takeout today?" Cyborg looked at Starfire, then back at Raven.

"Do they accept takeout at this hour?" Robin does the same thing. Though he seemed to have an even greater burden to worry about. 'I know this can't last forever. I don't want it to be like this. But...but....but...how can I stop this without hurting either of their feelings?' The last part, he knew, there is no way around it.

Slade's Hideout

"So, when is this all going to go down Slade?" Terra stared at Slade coldly. Half of her face is covered.

"In time Terra." Slade smiled inside his mask. "It is nice to know that you, my apprentice, wants to destroy the Titans as much as I do."  
  
Terra smiled. "Yes." Though deep down inside, she is really unsure about actually destroying the Titans. The ones she once called 'friends.' But she, at the moment, put those doubts aside. After all, she has Slade. She can take care of herself. Right?

"Don't worry. That time will come. But, like any good plan, it takes time to set up and execute." Slade brings his hands together. "Don't worry, when this is all over, the Teen Titans will be finished."

"Excelent." Terra deviously smiled.

"Oh, and one last thing." Slade snapped his fingers. "I have a special suit for you Terra. I made is specially for you."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Slade nodded. "Yes Terra. I can assure you that 'you' will no longer have to worry about making mistakes with this suit."

Titan Tower

After eating, well, take out for breakfast. The Titans go about their separate ways. While normally Starfire or Raven will try to be with Robin, both, after their little battle at the kitchen, decided to stay out of each other's throats for a while. Robin is a little thankful for that. He decided to work on some more training. He doesn't know when the next attack from Slade, and in turn, Terra might come, but he is determined to be ready whenever that day might be.

Beast Boy, Beast Boy continues to think about how to get Terra back. While he knew about all the horrible things Terra has done as of late, he simply can't bring himself to believe that Terra is truly evil. Somewhere, deep down inside, there is still the Terra he knew. The Terra that was afraid of her own destructive powers. The Terra...the Terra that was easily manipulated by Slade. That thought continued to go through his mind over and over again. He was determined to get her back at whatever cost.

Cyborg, well, after he took a few pills to lessen the headaches he had (he might be half machine, but he can still can get headaches), decided to reinforce his car's armor. The next time they meet Slade and Terra, it is going to be tough. 'Want this car to at least survive whatever Terra could dish out on it.'

After a nice workout, Robin decided to take a rest and watch some TV. He started flipping through channels. As he is flipped through channels, Raven and Stafire popped up behind him. Sensing their presence, he turned his head back. Both disappear under the couch. After a few seconds, he turns back to the TV. "If you two will play nice, I'll let you sit next to me." He continued to flip channels.

Starfire and Raven peeked out behind the couch, before they hopped over and sit next to Robin. They both smiled at Robin. Starfire smiled a little wider then Raven. This happy bliss however, doesn't last long as Starfire and Raven stared at each other with contempt.

Robin eyed Starfire, and then he eyed Raven. 'Well, at least they are not fighting, that should be okay.' Robin brings the controller back towards the TV and started to flip channels again.

Starfire suddenly believed that she should get a little closer to Robin. She started to lean towards him.

Raven slammed Starfire back. Starfire gritted her teeth and prepared to slap Raven.

"Girls..." Robin continues to flip channel.

Raven and Starfire stared at Robin for a moment. Both decided that doing nothing at the moment is the best option. They both get into their upright position next to him.

Robin's communicator started sounding. He put the remote control down, and picked up his communicator instead. "Robin here."

"Robin." Aqualad answered back on the other end.

Robin looked at Aqualad. "So, I assume you found where Slade is hiding the Trident clones."

Aqualad though, simply shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't find the Trident clones. But I have found something relating to Slade." Aqualad turned his communicator so that Robin could look behind him. There seemed to be a truck there. A truck filled with whatever the Slade robots were filling it with. "I don't know what they plan to do with them, but I assume it that isn't a good thing."

"Good point." Robin nodded. "We're going to check it out. Might give us a clue as to what Slade is up to." He turned to Starfire and Raven. "Can you keep out of each other's hair on this mission?"

Starfire and Raven nodded.

"Good." Robin nodded. "We have bigger fish to fry." Robin turned to the others, who just entered the room. "Titans, GO!"

Outside Jump City 

Aqualad greeted the Titans. "Over there." In the creator, they see a truck being loaded.

Cyborg looked down the creator. "What are they loading the trucks down there with?"

Raven looked down with binoculars. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Robin nodded in agreement. "We'll find out right now." Robin turned to Aqualad. "Think you can manage?"

Aqualad looked down. He can sense an underground aquifer there. "You bet."

"Good." Robin hopped into the creator. "Stay alert guys."  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Aqualad, and Raven all nodded. Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl, and flew down to the creator. Starfire followed, with her eyes and arms glowing green. Cyborg jumped down with his sonic cannon ready. Raven and Aqualad followed behind.

A Slade robot was about to get into the truck. **Crack**. The robot's head is creaked opened by Robin's birdorang. The other robots all stick their head out and see the Titans there.

"Tell Slade that his shipment is going to be delayed..." Robin ran and jumped. "Permanently." He slammed into one of the robots at full speed. Shattering its torso into hundreds of pieces. As he landed, hundreds of Slade robots surrounded him. He brings his hand up, carrying the Bo Staff. He rushed the nearest robot.

Beast Boy is in his hippo formed and crushed a robot. A group of robots all gang up on Beast Boy and grabbed a hold of him. He suddenly turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, spins and destroyed the Slade Robots.

Starfire blasted a group of Slade robots. They all jumped away from the blast. One jumped on Starfire's back. Starfire spins around and fired a starbolt at the robot. **Boom**.

"Azerath..." Raven jumped to the side, avoiding a steel rod from hitting her. "Metrion..." Her power engulfed that very steel rod. "Zinthos!" She batted a group of steel rods that were coming out at her. She then picked up those rods, and slammed each one at a number of incoming robots.

Cyborg blasted a Slade robot back. He kicked one that attempted to hold him from behind. He punched another that tried to get a hold of him. Another robot takes a gun out and fired a missile at Cyborg. Cyborg avoided the blunt of the attack, but when it hits the grounds, **BOOM**. Cyborg was sent flying.

Aqualad avoided the gunfire of another Slade robot. He stepped from side to side. He brings his hands up as he used his power to summon a geyser. A rumble engulfed the area. The robot that all aimed their guns at Aqualad, appear lost as to what is about to happen. Then, **SWOOSH**. The huge geyser took the group of robots, and dropped them.

Raven shot her powers like little bullets that went through a number of Slade robots. Destroying them. Behind her, a robot jumped down in an attempt to catch her off guard. Didn't work since Starfire blasted the robot to the side.

Cyborg ripped a robot's arm, and later its head off. "That's the last of that."

Robin smirked. "Good job guys." They all approached the truck. "Now, to find out what is inside..." Robin opened the doors. The all stared stunned. "MORE SLADE ROBOTS?"

Cyborg blasted the robots as they all scrambled out of the truck and begun rushing the Titans.

Starfire was thrown to the side. A Slade robot with a massive claw came down on her. With her eyes, she blasted the robot before it could even lay a scratch on Starfire.

A group of robots surrounded Aqualad. They all rushed at him at once. Aqualad side kicked the first robot that reached him. Then he head kicked the next one. He also bashed the next one on the side. As he begins to get some room between him and the Slade robots, he summoned a huge amount of water under him, and drowned the rest of the robots.

Beast Boy rams another group of robots. **Crash**. They shatter into a million pieces on a bulldozer that is in the creator.

Raven took a number of boulders and cleared another path of robots. She ducked as lasers surrounded her. As a laser gun pointed in her direction, she instantly created a shield. This blocked the laser attack.

Robin karate kicked two Slade robots in the head. Decapitating them. "THAT should finish that off." He patted his hands together, getting the dust off of them. "Why would Slade be packing these trucks full of his robots?"

"Well, given what we did he, I guess he could always use more." Beast Boy was scratching the back of his head. "Not that I'm saying he should or anything, for our sakes, but..."

"That sounds like a good reason." Starfire nodded.

"But he did already try it before, sending hundreds of Slade robots when Terra betrayed us." Cyborg frowned as he is saying this. He knew that Beast Boy grimaced when he heard that. "Didn't exactly work out then, why would it work now?"

A light bulb lighted above Aqualad. "Trident clones. Fighting side by side by these robots could prove one huge army to fight." Then he looked at Beast Boy. "And with Terra as back up, that is one heck of a fight on our hands."

Robin nodded. "Sounds like a plan Slade could be doing. But somehow, I think we are still missing something."

"Slade is always full of surprises. What else could he have up his sleeve?" Raven chimed in, her neutral voice that is.

Cyborg shook his head. "We should be getting back to the tower. If what you said is true, we gotta plan for a massive counter measure."

Aqualad nodded. "I'll go back and try to see if I can where Slade is hiding those Trident clones. Maybe I can get a leg on Slade better our odds."

"Good idea." Robin turned to the Titans. "As for the rest of us, lets go back home."

Titan Tower

The whole gang returned to the Titan Tower. Or, at least most of the gang did.

Robin seemed to be missing, much to the disappointment for Starfire and Raven.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire looked concerned. "Did some monster get to him? Did Slade get to him?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "No. We would've known if he was in danger." Raven eyed Starfire. "Maybe he wanted to be away from YOU for awhile."

This peeved Starfire. Steam came out of Starfire's ears. "That cannot be true. He wanted to be away from YOU!"

"Grrrrrr." Raven and Starfire seemed to be ready to attack again.

Robin popped his head near the door. "Girls, I'm back!"

Raven and Starfire, just moments from being at each others throats, both stood up right and attentive, all in the direction of Robin. "Hi Robin!" They said in unison.

'Good, they haven't done anything rash with my recent exit yet. Now...' Robin took out two boxes. "I have gifts for both of you."

Hearts are flying out of both of them. "Really?" They say in unison.

"Um...yeah." Robin handed Raven a book. "I heard you liked poetry...so..." Robin was scratching the back of his head in near embarrassment.

Raven smiled ever so slightly. "Thank...thank you Robin."

Starfire eyed Raven suspiciously.

Robin handed Starfire a book as well. "And...since I know you would like a good story, I'll give you this one." The book is Harry Potter.

Starfire beams in delight. "Oh Robin, this gift is more then adequate!" Starfire hugged Robin.

Now it is Raven's turn to eye Starfire with suspicion. 

"You're...welcome Star." Robin sighed in relief as Starfire lets go with him. "Now, I'll be heading to my room. I'll..." He looked back at the two, Starfire, then Raven. "Talk to you two later." He began to walk out of the room.

Starfire and Raven look at the gift and then back at each other.

Starfire is the first to comment. "Well, at least my gift is better then yours."

"At least he gave me mine first. Must mean he likes me more." Raven smirked.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"That is it." Starfire powered up her starbolts.

"Well, that should hold them off for a while." Robin said this as the doors behind him close. Some explosions are heard as he heads to his room. "Now, to only figure out what Slade is up to. I can guess what part of his plan is. But...something just seems missing. What could it be?"

Slade's Hideout

"Are you ready Terra?" Slade turned his chair towards the shadow behind him.

Terra nodded. "Yes Slade. Ready as always." Terra walked out wearing a metallic suit with neural receptors on her head.

"Good." Slade raised his voice a little. "Very soon, the Teen Titans will be destroyed."

-------Chapter 7 is complete.

Bwhahahahahahahaha. You just knew I was going to do something that, did you? After all, I still have a third part to get through. Can't have it end here. ;-) Oh yeah, and Kippenberger, I have considered adding some of the things you suggested. In fact, if you notice with the little 'wave' at the end of Robin's dream sequence, expect a future addition in the future. However, this I plan to be in part 3. As for Kitty, I only added her in the dream sequence for the humor effect. I have no plans to bring the little terror in as anymore then that. I don't intend to add too many 'fangirls' for Robin (while I based the craziness on Tenchi Muyo, I don't intend to have THAT many girls in this story). And at the moment I still have no plans to have Robin upgrades to Nightwing. Maybe in Part 3, but don't hold your breath on that one. As for bringing in Phantasm, well, probably not if only because I don't know much about the character. I know nothing about the characterization and what she is like. I like to be familiar with the character first before bringing them in.

Oh yeah, and if you notice the bit about Terra and the suit, well, I finally watched Aftershock Part 1. To my near astonishment, my version of the Titans reaction to Terra's betrayal almost matched that episode's reaction. Though I admit, my portrayal of Beast Boy was more, radical in more ways then one, it is still amazingly close to it. As for bringing in the suit for this story, well, I thought the idea of the suit, and the eventual freeing her from said disaster sounded like a great idea. Though I want it to be somewhat different then the way the series handled it. Not to mention, give Terra a different fate then what she got in the series. What it is...well, you'll just have to find out.

Next Chapter...Slade's plan is being set in motion. The Titans know most of it, but what is missing? Also, Robin is getting tired with the constant fighting between Starfire and Raven. What will he do to stop it? Until then...later.

Chapter proofread, and revised.

Wait...OMAKE TIME! More humor, and more insanity coming up! And this time, a special one, we have TWO for the price of one.

First Omake

Cavern 

Starfire peaks out behind a stalagmite. Behind her is Terra. Still in her stoned position. 'I do not want to do horrible things, but if this means I could be with Robin, then I will do it.' Starfire has a sledgehammer. She flies up to the stoned Terra. "Without Terra, maybe Raven could be with Beast Boy."

Raven comes out of her hiding place. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STAR!"

"EEK!" Starfire stops what she is doing, and quickly, though badly, tries to hide the sledgehammer behind her. "Um. Hi Raven. I'm just here to pay respects to Terra." Starfire gives a phony wide smile.

Raven gets up to Starfire. Then tries to get behind her. Starfire turns preventing that. After a few rounds of this, Raven finally grabs a hold of the sledgehammer.

"Destroying Terra isn't going to change anything in this story Star." Raven slightly frowns at her. "This story deviated from the official timeline after Fractured, remember?"

Starfire has a little guilty face on her. "I guess you are right."

"Good, now..." Raven spins around. The sledgehammer 'accidently' nicks Terra's right arm. Raven and Starfire quickly turn to see what happened. A small crack is starting to form, and Terra's right arm falls off. "Ahhhhhhhh."

Starfire smirks and waves goodbye to Raven. "Have fun Raven."

Raven frantically looks around. Sweat drops are flying off of Raven's head. "Super glue, super glue!"

Omake Number 2

Take 1

Titan Tower

"Blackfire?!" Robin blinked in amazement. He is still in dreamland.

Blackfire is standing there in the wedding dress similar to that worn by Starfire in the 'Betrothed' episode, and is carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, I know I am was the girl of your dreams!" Blackfire throws the flowers away and rushes up to Robin and hugs him. "So, what do you say we skip the reception, and go straight to the honeymoon." A seductive smile appears on Blackfire's face.

Robin sweat drops. "Didn't I already do...you know..."

CUT!

SimmyC: Blackfire, what are you doing here?

Blackfire: But, I'm the main love interest in this story right?

SimmyC: (Whacks himself in the head.) That's the OTHER STORY! Now get back over there!

Blackfire: (huff) You're no fun. (Walks off the stage.)

SimmyC: Now, lets try this at the top...

Take 2

Titan Tower

"Asuka Langley Sohryu?!" Robin blinked in amazement. He is still in dreamland.

"Robin? Who the heck are you?" Asuka looks around the area. "And what the heck am I doing here? CUT!" Asuka yells.

SimmyC: Sorry about that. You're not supposed to be here.

Asuka: Mien Gott, you ARE an idiot!

SimmyC: Yeah I am. Anyways, just hang out in the Evangelion set for now.

Asuka: But I haven't arrived yet. When will that be?

SimmyC: Let me think. (Uses his fingers to try and figure it out.) You arrived like, in the 5th or 6th episode. And since each chapter currently corresponds to each episode...

Asuka: Whatever. It isn't like it is a great ORIGINAL story anyways.

SimmyC: Hey, I'm getting there, soon...

Asuka: (Mumbles something under her breath.)

SimmyC: I heard that! (grumbles) Ungrateful actors. Anyways, let's try this again.

Take 3

Titan Tower

"Skuld?!" Robin blinked in amazement. He is still in dreamland.

Skuld looks around. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh. I'm in a phony American anime series! How the heck did I get here?"

CUT!

SimmyC: Yggdrasil must've made a mistake.

Skuld: How could that be? Yggdrasil never makes mistakes!

SimmyC: (in a low voice) Not since you took over tech duties.

Skuld: Kyah! (Whacks SimmyC with a polo stick)

SimmyC: (Rubs head) Last time I do that. Okay, one more time before we break for lunch.

Take 4

Titan Tower

"Slade?!" Robin blinked in amazement. He is still in...

SimmyC: Cut! I'm not going there.


	8. Aftershock?

-This is chapter 8 of "Two Birds and a Burning Sun Part 2"! Since I finished my Eva update (longest chapter I have ever wrote), I can now continue this story. After watching "Aftershock Part 2", well, I didn't feel that "Aftershock Part 2" was terrible like many people believe. Just that it wasn't great either. The ending felt rushed and way too abrupt. Still, I do see where I could incorporate some aspects of said episode into this story. Just that, I hope to do it, well, better then what they did in that episode.

-Now, I am going to write this story in the past tense since so many people seem to complain in my other stories about that. :-/ So I'm not used to writing in the past tense (especially when you learn how to write screenplays where, everything is present tense), so sue me. Well, okay, don't sue me. I'm not that rich as it is.

-Oh, and one last thing, expect updates to come really slowly now (even more so then before!). Why? College work. The school year is turning out to be quite busy.

-Now, with nothing more to say, on with the story!

Titan Tower

Robin was looking at the citywide map. He places a dot in areas where he believed that Slade would launch his strike against the city. If of course, that is what Slade is planning. 'What does Slade have in mind? He is definitely building up and army, it must be against the city, right? Then again, he could try to do what he did last time, and strike us directly.'

While Robin was looking at the map, Raven and Starfire were in the midst of another fight.

"We are going to the mall to shop windows!" Starfire yelled at Raven.

"No, he is going to be meditating with me!" Raven fired back, though at a more subdued voice.

"No, Robin is going to hang out with me!" Starfire with fire in her eyes shot back at Raven.

"No, ME!" Raven responded.

"ME!" Starfire was now in Raven's face.

A vein threatened to pop as Robin hears the fight going on behind him. Robin rushed and separated the two. "Girls! Stop fighting!"

"Robin?" Both Starfire and Raven spoke as they stared at Robin.

"Look girls, if you two don't stop fighting, then I'll...I'll..." Robin turned away from the two. "Then I won't go out with either of you!"

It's as if an atomic bomb exploded between the two girls. "Robin..."

"That's it. If you two don't stop fighting, then I choose NEITHER of you!" Robin crossed his arms.

Raven and Starfire both have their mouths wide open. "But..."

"No butts! If you don't stop fighting, then I won't choose either of you. Understand?" Robin looked at both of them with determination in his eyes.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other, then they nodded at Robin. "Agreed."

Robin smiled. "Good, I hope this means that you're still..."

Starfire and Raven snarled at each other then left the area.

"Friends." Robin sighed. "Well, as long as they are not fighting, I can go back and figure out what Slade is up to."

Cyborg walked into the room. He walked up to Robin and stared at the computer screen. "Nice to know that those two stopped fighting, for now."

Robin nodded his head. "And I hope from here on out."

"Well, if that is what you want." Cyborg smirked. "Though it was entertaining seeing those two fight."

Robin narrowed his eyes, and eyed Cyborg.

Cyborg sweat dropped. "Ehhh...anyways, what do you think Slade is going to do?"

Robin contemplated his answer for a while, before speaking. "We know Slade is building an army."

"An army that could very well kick our butts I might add." Cyborg frowned. "But that still doesn't exactly help us with what he is planning."

"I assume he wants to take over the city. What else could he want?" Robin looked at the map from left to right.

Cyborg frowned even more. "But he can't exactly do that with us around."

Robin nodded. "But he is putting a lot into this plan. With the amount of robots and the Trident clones, he is certainly putting us in a corner."

"That's right." Cyborg took a device out. "But with a number of these, if we can get the robots into one place, we should be able to take out a whole lot of them. Might take time though."

"True." Robin was hit with realization. "But even Slade should know we could figure that out at this moment. He would also know that we would be able to counter his offensive, even as large as it is."

Cyborg couldn't help but agree. "Then what is Slade's ace in the hole to get rid of us?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "What ever it is, I bet you it won't be good."

Beast Boy popped his head behind the two. "Hey guys, ummm...mind going to the grocery store? We're kind of..." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Out of food."

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other.

"Well, good time as any other to check out the city." Robin commented.

Both turned back to Beast Boy.

"Okay, time to go for some more cruising." Cyborg smiled. 'We can deal with this situation later. Now it is time to restock the fridge.'

"Okay! I get shotgun!" Beast Boy zoomed out of the room.

"Hey wait, that's MY seat BB!" Robin sprinted after Beast Boy.

Starfire walked in after hearing all the commotion. "The front seat next the driver is named after a projectile weapon?"

Streets of Jump City

Robin was sitting next to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire are all sitting in the back.

Beast Boy grumbled. "I called shotgun."

Robin smirked. "Well, I'm leader so I get first dibs!"

Beast Boy continued to fume.

After a few seconds of silence, Cyborg decided to speak up. "Well, once we get to the grocery store, we'll buy tons of ribs and steaks! Our fridge will be overflowing with meat!"

Beast Boy growled. "Uh hem. Excuse me! Vegetarian in the house!"

"Fine, we will buy some parsley while we're there." Cyborg smirked.

"Oh, so you think you're funny now? Well..." Beast Boy sat back, with his hands on his head. "Check out this joke! Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

**BAM**! A huge boulder crashed the side of the T-Car. The T-Car rolled a few blocks before coming to a rest, right side up.

With the upgrades to the armor to the T-Car that Cyborg gave, the T-Car did hold up pretty well this time. However, no matter how much armor he could put on it, that still didn't stop the dizziness and headaches that they are all got from the rolling over.

Cyborg, and Starfire were the first to recover. They both opened the door next to them. Robin shook his head in an attempt to get his barring straight. Raven was the next to recover. She exited the car along with Starfire. Robin was the next to get out as he looked around the area.

Beast Boy looked out the window, or where there used to be a window. "What..." Beast Boy saw the boulder. "Terra?"

All the Titans turned to see the figure off in the distance. Terra.

Terra smirked. "Miss me guys?"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven got into their fighting stance. Beast Boy exited the T-Car. 

Cyborg looked at Terra's suit. "Man, talk about your fashion disaster."

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Remember, Beast Boy, until you could find a way to get through to Terra..."

Beast Boy nodded. "She is our enemy. And we have to fight back." Beast Boy dropped to his knees, and changed into a wolf. Beast Boy growled.

Terra raised a number of small boulders, and started shooting them toward the Titans. The Titans all dived out of the way. The blunt of the attack hit the T-Car. The T-Car suffered a lot of exterior damage. Huge dents showed up everywhere. However, overall, the T-Car is just fine at the moment.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon. "Terra, back at ya." Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Terra.

Terra saw the blast, and summoned a huge rock in front of her. The blast hits the rock, shattering it into a million pieces. Terra ran to the side and launched another volley of boulders at the Titans.

Starfire ducked, from one boulder, she exploded a rock that was coming right at her face using her eyebeams, then shattered another round of rocks with her starbolts.

Beast Boy ran from side to side, avoiding the crashing boulders all around him. Terra turned around and saw the leaping Beast Boy coming at her. She tried to summon a rocky shield, but Beast Boy slammed into her before she can do that.

Beast Boy got into her face. "Terra, stop! We're your friends!"

Terra's eyes started to glow yellow. "I thought I didn't have friends." She slammed Beast Boy off of her, using a kind of rocky force.

Beast Boy is sent flying backwards. Raven caught Beast Boy as he was flying in the air. After placing him down, Raven raced up the road.

Starfire continued to fire starbolts at Terra. Each bolt blocked by rocks created by Terra. Soon, Terra summoned a huge boulder, and slammed it towards Starfire. Starfire hits the boulder dead on. She falls to the road. She shook her head a bit.

Cyborg ran straight at Terra. **BOOM**! The boulder crashed into him on the side.

Terra brought a huge boulder above Starfire. "You were easiest to fool."

"No!" Raven summoned a lot of her power to make sure the boulder didn't come down on Starfire. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The boulder began to crack, and it shattered into a million pieces.

The blast knocked Terra off of her feet. Raven came up to her with her eyes glowing black. Terra summoned the road in front of her to cave inward causing Raven to fall back. Terra turned to the side as she saw a flash coming straight at her.

It was Robin. **POW**!

Terra rolled and stumbled to a nearby alleyway. She held her head. "Ouch."

"Your headaches are about to hurt a lot more." Robin nodded at Cyborg.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. "Sorry kid."

Terra looked stunned for a moment, before her eyes glowed again.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a second then they looked at the ground. The ground cracked, and both are sent straight into the air. "Aggggggghhhhhh!" Both fell into nearby buildings.

Terra got up from her position. She cracked her neck and looked at the mess that she created. 'Is this right? Yes, it must be.' Her thoughts were interrupted as a pipe came right towards her. She summoned a rocky ledge and moved just in the nick of time.

After the initial shock wore off, she saw Raven appearing in front of her. Joined by Beast Boy and Starfire. Both Cyborg and Robin eventually got there, after going down a flight of stairs in their respectable buildings.

Robin turned to the group. "If she pushes..."

"We push back harder." Cyborg crackled his knuckles.

"With pleasure." Raven narrowed her eyes.

Beast Boy looked sad for a bit, but looked back up with determination in his eyes. "Yeah."

Terra saw that she was surround. She summoned a number of rocky monsters. 'Monsters?'

Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy were stunned.

Raven was the first to comment. "That's a new trick."

Terra looked at the monsters that she just created. She too was stunned. "Whoa. How did I..."

"You didn't." Slade responds through the communicator. "Your new suit is more then a fashion statement. It has a neural interface that gives me direct access to your nervous system. Your power is my power. My power is your power. We fight as one."

Terra blinked in amazement. "Ummm...okay." She summoned the rock monsters to attack the Titans.

Cyborg blasted the first rock monster with his sonic cannon. The rock monster seemed to not be affected. The monster punched Cyborg in the face, launching him into the air.

Robin kicked the monster on the left side, the right. **BAM**! The monster slammed Robin to a nearby building.

Starfire fired a volley of starbolts at the monster. One of the monsters was destroyed, but one behind it jumped kicked Starfire back.

Beast Boy was in a rhino form and slammed into one of the rock monsters. The rock monster forced Beast Boy back, and then uppercut him sending Beast Boy into the air.

Raven bashed a rock monster with a light pole. The monster grabbed and knocked Raven out instead.

All the Titans recovered from the attack. Robin turned to the others. "Everyone fall back! We need to regroup!"

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy all nodded. They all ran back to Titan Tower.

Titan Tower

"So, I guess this means that there is no redemption for her." Raven narrowed her eyes as she nursed a bruise she received from Terra.

Beast Boy hung his head in shame.

Robin turned to Raven. "I don't think so."

The rest of the Titans turned to Robin.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "What do you mean? She did a number on my car. And kicked our butts. I'm just glad the extra armor was enough to survive the attack."

Robin looked at Raven. "Did any of you see her expression when she summoned those monsters?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I was too busy staring at the monsters to notice her expression. Why? Was she gloating?"

"Just the opposite." Robin rubbed his chin. "It was like, she was also stunned that she just did it." He turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, remember the reason why she left us before?"

Beast Boy looked confused at Robin. "She had trouble controlling her powers. Why?"

"That's right. Slade must've promised Terra that he would help her control her powers. In exchange, she would work for him." After Robin received the nods he was expecting, he continued. "Well, if what she just did wasn't what she expected, then that would mean..."

"She is not in control yet?" Starfire added.

Robin shook his head. "Not exactly. It would mean that Slade is, in part, controlling Terra's action."

Cyborg looked at Robin as realization hits him. "It must be that new suit of hers. Slade might literally be controlling Terra's powers. Whether she likes it or not."

Beast Boy brightened up a bit. "So, there's still a chance."

Robin nodded. "However, the fact that she is even wearing the suit, short of her being forced to by Slade, which I doubted happened..."

"Means that she chose to be in that suit." Cyborg finished.

Beast Boy saddened again.

"Unless..." Raven eyed Beast Boy. "Unless you can get through to her one way or the other, she is, and will remain, our enemy."

Beast Boy nodded, and left to his room.

Cyborg looked back at the retreating Beast Boy. "So, do you think this is Slade's plan of offing us?"

Robin nodded. "But given how we were able to thwart all the other plans Slade threw at us, I still think he has another ace up his Slade."

"Good point. Guess I'll start working on a way to neutralize this new threat." Cyborg rubbed his head. "More work for me. If it isn't one thing, it's another. Can't Slade go on vacation or something?"

Robin sighed and exited the room. "Later girls."

"Later Robin!" Starfire and Raven said in unison.

Starfire and Raven were also smiling widely. Or, at the very least attempting to smile as they stared at each other.

"So Raven..." Starfire said without moving her mouth much. Obviously forcing each word out of her mouth. "How are you on this day?"

A back panel shatterd.

"Still having a hard time controlling emotions?" Starfire continued, still with that fake wide smile, and without moving her mouth.

"Why yes Star." Raven replied, also with a huge phony smile, and also, not moving her mouth. "Seemed it was so easy before, when I was beating you up."

"Why Raven, it is nice to know that I had helped." Starfire struggled to keep the smile on her face. "Why not we return to our rooms?"

"Good idea. Before I do something I'm going to regret." Raven, still wearing the fake smile, left the area. Starfire followed suit. After a while, two separate explosions happened. It doesn't seem like they fought each other though. They just seemed to let off a bunch of steam they both built up at an unsuspecting wall.

Cyborg looked at the two from his hiding place. "They're a load of fun, even when they aren't fighting each other." Cyborg chuckled.

Slade's Hideout

"So Terra, proud of your new suit?" Slade looked at Terra, who is knelling in front of him.

"Yes Slade." Terra smirked. "I almost defeated the Titans."

"Correction young apprentice." Slade brings Terra up. "WE almost defeated the Titans."

"Uhhhh..." Terra looked scared for a minute, before returning to her cold demeanor. "That's right master."

"Good." Slade sat down in his chair. "Now Terra, rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Will do Slade." Terra turned around and left to her quarters.

Once Terra is in her quarters, she began to think back to the events of the day. "I almost defeated the Titans. I..." Terra saddened at the thought. "I almost defeated my friends." Terra shot her head up. "No, they are not my friends...they are..." But slowly, Terra started to realize, they are, at least, were her friends.

-------End of Chapter 8

Well, that's the end of this, semi-exciting chapter. Now, as you can see, the fight scene is VERY similar to that of "Aftershock Part 1". Like I said, I wanted to incorporate the idea of the suit from those episodes, into this story. But as you can see, there are differences. Big ones that will make Terra's fate quite different.

Oh yeah, and we are only a few more chapters left before Part 3! Yeah!

Next chapter... While the Titans prepare, Slade readies the next phase of his plan. As Terra begins to have more doubts about her allegiance to Slade. And can Starfire and Raven stay out of each other's hair? Until then, later.

Proofread and revised.


	9. Into the Earth

-This is chapter 9 of "Two Birds...Part 2". That's right, back-to-back updates. Okay, so they are a week or so apart. But like I said, I'm pretty busy with school and all. The fact that I updated now shows that I do have some time...even if it isn't much. Though with midterms coming up, and a few quizzes around the corner, be happy with this somewhat fast update for this story. Especially with all the other stories I have on my plate. Silent Titan, DLA, and my Eva fic, are ready for an update (my Ah! My Goddess fic is currently on hiatus. I hope to have some revelation sooner or later that would help me continue this). I just have to write them with the limited time that I do have.

-In fact, due to my limited time, I am writing four stories at the same time. Relatively speaking. These include one, Silent Titan, DLA, and a fourth story that I am collaborating with another author (more on this later).

-Now, the last chapter being too much like "Aftershock", well, um...that's kind of the point I was trying to do since I wanted to make my version of "Aftershock". Granted, I didn't have to have the same exact fight scene (or at least one that is quite similar), but still, I wanted the same idea going into the last chapter. Since there was already a fight scene in the episode, I decided to use that, well, use a similar fight scene for my last chapter.

-Oh yeah, and that was a great episode of Teen Titans this week. Raven being lonely, very well written. Well, okay, the fight scene sucked, and Cardiac was dumb, but over all, it was a great episode. Even had to admit, the ending was sweet to. Despite the BB/Raven undertone to that, hug. Ick (incase you haven't noticed, nope, not a fan). :-P

-Now, on with the story!

Titan Tower

Raven was in her room, reading a spell book. The official reason was to figure how to stop Slade with whatever he was planning. However, an ulterior reason was due to a certain redhead getting in the way. 'What can I use Starfire. Don't worry Robin, it won't be fighting exactly.' Raven smirked at the thought.

In Starfire's room...

'What can I do to make sure Raven is away?' Starfire thought to herself. 'If she is not here, then I cannot fight her. And if she is not here, then there is only one logical choice for Robin.' Starfire smiled brightly.

Now, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were thinking about more serious situation.

Robin was playing videogames on the PS2. Beast Boy was playing with him. They were playing Mortal Kombat Deception.

Well, okay, neither Robin and Beast Boy were really thinking about something more serious, but Cyborg is!

Cyborg opened the refrigerator door. He sees that it is empty. "Oh man. I totally forgot. The reason why we were out yesterday was to get more food." His stomach rumbled. He patted his stomach. "I know, but we got caught up. Now we need get more food."

Well, it is still important in a way I guess. They need to eat...and all. Though it isn't exactly what I had in mind.

Robin beats Beast Boy for the second time. "Ah ha! Want to go at it again Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy fumed. "Man, I can't wait for GTA San Andreas to come out, so that I don't have to play this stupid game!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "Um, Beast Boy, GTA is a single player game."

"I know." Beast Boy smirked at Robin. "Don't have to worry about you there!"

Robin fumed.

"What's wrong? Couldn't handle someone lesser then my skills kicking your butt BB?" Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy.

Now Beast Boy fumed. "No, but certainly kicking some gangster's butt is more fun then this game!"

Starfire and Raven both flew down next to Robin. "Robin!" Both have big wide smiles.

Robin sweat dropped. "Um...hi girls."

Starfire grabbed a hold of Robin's right arm. "Robin, let us go to the Mall of Shopping. We could do some more shopping at windows!"

Raven grabbed Robin's left arm. "No Starfire. I'm going show Robin a really good book. It has a magician and dragons in it!"

Starfire narrowed her eyes at Raven. "No, Robin has no time for that since he will be with me at the Mall of Shopping!"

"No Star you are mistaken." Raven's eyebrow started to twitch. "He will be with me!"

Robin looked at the two. "Um...girls, remember what I said?"

Starfire and Raven turned to Robin, replacing their angry expression with wide smiles. "Oh but Robin! We are not fighting each other!" Both hold a devious smile on their faces.

Robin blinked in realization. "Oh no." 'Maybe I should amend...'

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the three and blinked. Then they looked at each other. The screen goes all weird on us, both Cyborg and Beast Boy go chibi, and both then laughed uncontrollably.

Cyborg took a breather before he commented. "They're right Robin. They are not fighting each other. They're just fighting over you!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Beast Boy wiped a tear from his eye. "They have a point Robin."

Robin looked dejected. 'Why me.'

Beast Boy looked at the kitchen. "Oh yeah, we didn't get food." His stomach started to growl. "Since we have no food, what are we going to eat?"

"Pizza!" Cyborg focused his attention on Beast Boy. "It is, after all, has all the ingredients for a well balanced diet. Bread, tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, cheese, anchovies, cheese, olives, peppers, and more cheese." A huge smile formed on Cyborg's face. "Mmmmm Mmmmm!" His mouth was watering, creating a little river in the main room.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Cyborg. "And..."

Cyborg returned to reality. "And one vegetarian pizza for you BB!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Good, at least I can eat too!"

They hear the door ring. 

"That must be it!" Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed to the door. "Breakfast is here!"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven all blinked at the off for pizza.

"Well, I guess we can take a breather." Robin agreed to his statement. Especially since yesterday when they went out to get food, they were attacked by Terra. "Better the food come here then us getting the food until this Slade business is finished."

The Titans started eating their pizza.

"So, when do you...**munch**...think Slade will...**chew**...**swallow**...strike next?" Beast Boy got out between bites.

Cyborg shoved a huge slice down his mouth. "I dom no. Somhtyme so..."

The doorbell rang.

The other Titans stopped eating. They all swallow whatever they had in their mouths, and they all stared at the door.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "More pizza?"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Maybe it's the girl scouts. Or some door to door salesmen."

Raven eyed Cyborg. "I don't think there are anymore door to door salesmen."

"Well whoever it is, I guess we should check it out." Robin approached the door.

Cyborg got there first. "Well, lets see..." Cyborg opened the door then immediately slammed it shut. "Titans, get ready to fight."

"Huh?" They all stared at Cyborg for a few moments, when the door exploded.

They all jumped back as they see a ton of Slade robot, much bigger, and much more powerful then the man-sized robots they faced, all staring at them.

Cyborg activated the security system. "So, Slade's stupid enough to fight us again here? Well, too bad he didn't have a spy taking down our system this time!"

Tons of internal cannons sprang from the walls. They all targeted the first robot, and fired at it. The first robot goes down. The second robot shot tons of missiles at the wall cannons. Most of them are destroyed.

Cyborg blasted the second robot using his sonic canon. After creating a hole in the robot, he rushed it, and slammed his fist into the robot's head, shattering it into a million pieces.

A third robot started shooting lasers everywhere. Beast Boy ducked the first laser attack, and then in his ram form, rammed the robot back into another robot behind it.

Starfire started blasting a volley of starbolts at the incoming robots. She was hit by a blast that sent her to the ground.

Robin launched another set of birdorangs at the robot. The robot sliced open in many places.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven used her powers to lift the incoming robot, and bashed it from side to side.

Cyborg jumped and landed on the final robot. He punched it again and again, destroying it.

After they destroyed all the robots, Robin knew something wasn't right about this.

"So much for not doing the same thing twice." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what's bothering me." Robin looked at the destroyed robots. "Not only did he attack us again here, he also did so with a pretty meager force."

Cyborg nodded. "It may have been Slade's robots, but this is defiantly not his style."

The alarm rang out.

"Again?" Robin looked around. "No, this is different." He ran to the computer. His eyes widened. "Damn him!"

Cyborg looked over Robin's shoulder. "Should've known."  
  
The computer showed a huge assault in a nearby mine initiated by Slade robots. Hundreds of miners are said to be trap there.

"Slade was playing with us." Robin slammed his fist into the computer's keyboard. "Titans, go!"

They all left the tower.

However, Raven couldn't get the feeling that even this attack didn't feel right. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Mine Shaft

All the miners were huddled together. The Slade robots were removing tons of ore from the mine. They were loaded into trucks, and being shipped out. As they are doing this, one of the Slade robots exploded. They all turned to the source.

"Tell Slade that whatever game he is playing, it ends now!" Robin kicked the robot down.

The other Slade robots saw the Titans, and they all reacted. They all lunged at the Titans.

Cyborg ducked at an incoming Slade robot. He blasted another Slade robot that lunged in front of him.

Beast Boy rammed a ton of robots in his rhino form.

Raven took two heavy boulders and sent them rolling towards tons of robots.

Robin turned to the others. "Starfire, get the miners out. The rest of us will cover you!"

Starfire nodded. She went over to the miners, untangled their restraints, and started sending them out of the mine.

Cyborg went from side to side as lasers mark the ground. Another robot punched Cyborg in the face. Cyborg fumed and punched it back, much harder.

Raven set up a shield in front of her. The Slade robots shot at the shield. Lasers deflected off the shield. Raven then used her powers to make a slash from side to side on the robots. The robots all fell apart on sight.

Robin sliced more Slade robots with his birdorangs. Another Slade robot went into a sparing match with Robin. The robot punched Robin's face. Robin ducked and kicked the midsection of the robot. Robin then jumped up, and kicked the robot's head off.

Beast Boy ripped off a robot's arm off in his Tyrannosaurus Rex form. Hundreds of Slade Robots all gathered on him. They covered him to the point where he couldn't stand up. Beast Boy turned into a rat and got on top of the robots. He then turned into a bird and flew above the robots. Next, he turned into a whale and...**BAM**, slammed into the ground. All the robots under him were destroyed.

Starfire returned once all the miners were out. She blasted the remaining robots that remained in the cavern. One robot tried to get on her when she was flying around. She noticed him before he got the chance to do so, and basted it to pieces with a starbolt.

The Titans looked around the now empty room. Starfire sank to the floor. Raven looked around, making sure there were no more robots. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed suit.

Robin also looked around in the empty cavern. He was the first to comment. "Why would Slade need more iron ore? How many robots does he need?"

"Who said I needed more robots?" Slade looked over the cavern from a high crevice.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him. "Slade! What are you planning?"

"Why Robin. I'm surprised you didn't realize where you just lead your team into." Slade crossed his arms.

The Titans all looked around. They are deep underground.

"What do you..." Then Robin noticed something on the walls of the mine. "No..."

"That's right Robin. You fell right into my trap." Slade brought out a controller. "Welcome to your grave. Titans." Slade pushed the button.

**Boom**,** Boom**,** Boom**,** Boom**,** Boom**,** Boom**,** Boom**,** Boom**,** BOOM**!

Cyborg didn't know what to do. All around him, rocks were falling everywhere.

Starfire started blasting rock after rock after rock after rock.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla as a huge boulder slammed above him. The boulder was too heavy for him, and he fell to his knees.

Raven created a bubble as rocks that continued to pound against her.

"Slade! You won't get away with this!" Robin screamed as rocks consumed the area.

Slade chuckled. "I already have." Slade walked out of the cavern.

The entire area was covered in rocks. All exits were blocked.

Outside the Mine

Slade took out a communicator. "Terra, are you done with your mission?"

Terra nodded. "I have. Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload are all free."

"Good." Slade smirked at the knowledge that everyone was going perfectly.

"And the Titans?" Terra wondered if they survived.

"They have been dealt with, for now." Slade looked back at the caved in mine. "They are now gone."

Terra blinked in complete amazement. "They, they, they're gone? Already?" 'No, it can't be true!'

Slade nodded. "Perhaps. But knowing Robin, I didn't expect him to fall for that trap so easily. Don't worry apprentice, I'm certain that they will be back. If not, well, there will be others that will question my rule of this city."

Terra nodded. 'They have to survive. All this is wrong. I...' "Understood." Terra's image disappears from Slade's controller.

Slade looked back at the cavern one more time. "Make me proud Robin. Be more of a challenge then this."

Mine

All there is was silence. Silence until...until the rocks started to rumble.

Robin popped his head out of the ground. Followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven.

Beast Boy coughed a little. "Man, that was close."

Starfire shook her head from side to side, trying to get the dust out of her hair.

Robin looked at his team. "Is everyone alright?"

Cyborg looked at himself and nodded. "A little banged up but nothing too major."

Raven brushed her head. "I'm fine. I knew something was wrong about this."

"We can discuss this later." Robin turned his attention to Starfire and Beast Boy. "You two?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine too."

Starfire coughed up before responding. "I am mostly undamaged."

Robin nodded. "Good. It is nice that everyone here is okay."

"Its great that Terra and Slade failed this time, or we would've truely been dead." Cyborg frowned at the thought.

Something clicked in Robin's head. "Except Terra wasn't here."

Raven realized this too. "We are surrounded by rocks, yet Slade didn't use this to his advantage by having Terra here?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he had her do something else." Robin frowned grew at the thought. "We're going to have one massive fight on our hands."

-------End of Chapter 9

Well, that's it for Chapter 9. The first new chapter I completed for all my stories (remember, I said I was working on four stories at once right now in order to save time. This one I just so happened to be the first). Sorry for the...lack of, well, Starfire and Raven fights. First, they can't because of Robin's threat. Although they did sort of get around that. :-P Second, we are heading into the homestretch. While I could've added a lot more (this chapter is pretty short I admit), I didn't really want to add too much since things are about to get really crazy (and this is without Starfire and Raven there!). That and I'm just happy to have this one done. Especially with the others still being written (and school work is getting up there).

And as you notice, I am bringing Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload in. And yes, that means that they will offer support to Terra in much the same way Aftershock Part 2 did. The exception though is, I don't want the Titans separated.

Next Chapter...the Titans receives help as Slade unleashes his plan. Can the Titans survive the onslaught? Until then...later!

Omake Time!

Robin looked at the two. "Um...girls, remember what I said?"

Starfire and Raven turned to Robin, replacing their angry expression with wide smiles. "Oh but Robin! We are not fighting each other!" Both hold a devious smile on their faces.

Robin blinked in realization. "Oh no." 'Maybe I should amend...'

Three girls pop up behind Robin. "Hi Robin!"

Starfire, Raven, and Robin stopped what they are doing. They all turned to see the new girls behind them.

They see three girls in cat suits. The first girl is in green, the second girl is in red, and the third girl is in yellow.

Clover took Robin's hand and led him behind the couch. "So Robin, what do you think about my new outfit?" Clover, wearing the red cat suit, poses for Robin.

"Uhhhhhh..." Robin didn't know what to say. Heck, he had absolutely no idea what the heck is going on. In fact...

Alex took Robin's hand and spins him around to her. "Say Robin, want to check out that new coffee shop? I heard it could be really nice and romantic?"

What is going on here?

Starfire and Raven gritted their teeth. Flames were shooting out of their eyes.

Sam is the next to approach Robin. "Robin, how about a movie?"

Ummmm...

"Hold it right their Sam." Clover narrowed her eyes at Sam. "I like, so saw him first!"

Okay, about this...

"No, I saw him first. And we are going to the movies!" Sam replied.

I don't think...

"SimmyC? What is going on here?" Raven closed her fist. "If those two don't get away from Robin..."

Starfire snorted. "There will be bloodshed if this continues."

SimmyC watched the scene from his directing chair. "Hold on, I'll think of..."

"No, he is going to the coffee shop with me!" Alex retorted.

CUT!

Sam, Clover, and Alex: (stopped what they were doing) Huh?

SimmyC: Um...girls, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY SET?

Clover: (Pushes Sam) You tell him Sam.

Sam: Me? It was your idea Clover!

Alex: Alright you two, I'm telling him. (Walks over to SimmyC) We're here for a job.

SimmyC: (scratches head) Job? What Job?

Alex: (looks embarrassed) Ummm...you see...

Sam: We need money to fix all the damages from our last mission.

SimmyC: Doesn't W.O.O.H.P pay for it?

Clover: They used to. But now Jerry is like, being so unreasonable right now, and so, he's like making us pay for it.

Alex: That is completely unfair!

Clover: Exactly. I mean those new shoes just arrived for the new season. How does he expect us to pay for all those damages?

Sam: I agree. But until we can change Jerry's mind, we are stuck with the bill.

Alex: So, what do say?

SimmyC: Ummm...

Clover: We can add to Robin's girlfriend list! It'll be so cool! I promise! Especially since Robin, is one hot dude. (Flaunts herself)

Robin: (Enters Dreamland)

Starfire and Raven: (Heads explodes. Leaving two charred heads with glowing eyes)

SimmyC: Ummm...I don't think so. I don't plan this story to have many girls...

Sam: Come on SimmyC! I mean, we're spies! (Gets into a karate stance) We could help kick Slade's butt!

Alex: Yeah. (Kicks a number of Slade robots) That Slade guy wouldn't know what hit him!

SimmyC: (Shakes his head) Look girls, I want to help you as much as I can.

Sam, Clover, and Alex: (All stare at SimmyC with sparkles in their eyes)

SimmyC: But I just don't have a job for you at this moment.

Sam: But SimmyC...

SimmyC: Security! Get these girls off the set.

Sam, Clover, and Alex: Eek! (Runs away from the huge security personal)

SimmyC: (Yells) Tell you what, I'll call you if there is a job for you!

Clover: Awesome! (Continues to run from the security)

-I am really sorry about that. :-P I hate, really hate to admit this, but I actually like "Totally Spies". Even though there are many reasons why I shouldn't like it (like having each episode basically following the same formula. Something happens, spies investigates, they get detained almost always with a few exceptions bad guy tells them their plans, spies escape, beat up the bad guy, and saved the day), I still really like it. Now, I have no plans of actually using them in a story, hence this Omake here. Probably the closes you'd see any Totally Spies characters from me.


	10. Slade Attacks! Part 1

-This is Chapter 10 of "Two Birds and a Burning Sun, Part 2"! Though I'm still relatively busy, since I still have midterms, quizzes, and an essay coming up to worry about, well, I can still squeeze this chapter in.

-Oh, and this is the start of "Slade Attacks!" It is going to last for a few chapters, and literally up to the conclusion. We'll even have a few cameos too!

Titan Tower

Robin looked over the city map. "I knew it, Slade attacking us in the mine was a diversion. His real target was the prison where Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload were kept!" However, all seemed eerily quiet at the moment. Too quiet. Currently, there was no sign of any crime being committed in Jump City. Not even a robbery by some street thug. "But what is he doing now? Shouldn't now be the time to launch his strike?"

Cyborg came in, making circles with his left arm. He had to fix a few parts that were damaged during the last attack. "But that attack was still quiet aggressive. If it wasn't for some quick thinking, we'd all be dead right now."

Robin nodded. Thinking back at the incident in the mine, it was way too close for comfort for any of them. If Slade didn't intend for us to be dead, he certainly not showing it. "I don't think Slade is leaving anything to chance. He wants power. And we're the only thing standing in his way."

There was a loud **POW**! Then, "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Seemed to have come from a certain redhead.

Robin and Cyborg looked back. "Starfire?"

Raven walked in with a content face, reading a book.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Raven? Raven…"

Raven had an innocent expression. "What? I didn't do anything!"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Then…"

Raven got close to Robin, and wrapped her arm around his. "Oh Starfire? I don't know what was wrong with her. I was certain that she saw that wall in front of her!"

Starfire came into the room with steam coming out of her head. She had a huge bump on her head. She got in front of Raven and pointed an accusation finger at her. "This klorblok clearly violated your amendment! She must be banished from being near you now!" Starfire practically yelled her command.

Robin eyes were wide open. "Ummmm…well…."

"But Robin…" Raven looked at Robin with pleading eyes. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I was reading a book! All I did was move a wall that was in my way!"

"The klorblock admits it! She must now be banished!" Starfire pushed her face into Raven.

Raven pushed back. "Maybe if you watched where you were going, this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Watched where I was going?" Starfire's eyes glowed green. "I was watching the direction I was going! But that wall moved where I was going!"

Robin looked at the two. He feels really small at the moment. "Ummmm…I guess Raven has a point."

Starfire's mouth flew open in disbelief. Raven beamed. Starfire's anger grew so much she exploded with her eyes glowing.

"But…that was still a mean thing you did to Starfire, Raven. So…" Robin scratched the back of his head.

Raven was now completely stunned. She looked at Starfire, who was now on cloud nine. Now Raven exploded. Electricity seemed to be flying out of Raven.

Robin again shrank in size. This time however, Cyborg joined him. Cyborg looked at Robin. "Ummmm…Rob, have any bright ideas now?"

Robin shook his head. 'Why do I have to be the 'lucky' one?'

As if to prove that there was a god, Beast Boy came into room. "Hey guys…"

Starfire and Raven were about to attack each other. Lucky for them, Beast Boy's entrance made sure that they didn't do anything either one would regret. Of course, the same can't be said to the wall around Beast Boy. Beast Boy's distraction turned Starfire and Raven's attention to him. **POW**! By doing so, the two girls blasted their powers at Beast Boy, or, more actually, around Beast Boy. Beast Boy blinked stunned as he is now standing in the doorway, no longer connected to the wall. The doorway collapsed to the ground, causing a loud **BOOM** sound and raised smoke all around him.

Robin sighed. 'At least they didn't do anything bad."

Beast Boy blinked a few more times.

Starfire and Raven, looked stunned as well, before they both put on a huge nervous smile.

Cyborg looked at the scene. 'Well, someone has to say something.' "What's up BB?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, ummm…well, remember our food situation…"

When Beast Boy mentioned food, all five Teen Titan's stomach growled. They looked back at Beast Boy and nodded.

"We must find nourishment!" Starfire stated the obvious.

Cyborg agreed. "Well, lets try this again. But first…" Cyborg rushed off to his garage. There were some sounds of stuff moving around, then he came right back to the spot where the other Titans were at. "There! Now we are ready to go out again!"

The other Titans blinked. Finally Robin broke the silence. "Cyborg, what did you do?"

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Just added a few explosives into the car. If Slade attacks now, well, BAM!"

Robin smiled. "Good. Now…" He grabbed Starfire's hand. "Time to get some grub!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Finally!" He turned into a rabbit and hopped off to the car.

Starfire turned to Raven and stuck her tongue out. 'I'm beginning to like this gesture.' Starfire surmised.

Raven became extremely furious. She grabbed BB, whose eyes widen, and started bashed him into Starfire.

Starfire's eyes widened. "OW!"

Robin stopped his advancement. He looked at one of Starfire's arm, which fell limp to the ground. Starfire was a few inches into the ground, with the still rabbit formed Beast Boy seeing stars. Robin looked at Raven whose still wearing an innocent expression.

"What?" Raven replied innocently. "I didn't touch her."

Fast Burger

Before they did any real shopping, the Titans stopped by a fast food joint for some grub.

Cyborg licked his lips. "Time to start this day right with a nutritious meal!"

Starfire was confused. "Food that is fast is nutritious?"

Beast Boy shook her head. "No. Not to mention…" Beast Boy looked at all the meat this place served. "Not exactly my kind of place either."

Cyborg shook his head. "At least it taste better."

Robin shook his head. "Whatever, so, I guess I'm ordering." Robin walked up to the counter.

The blond girl, wearing an alternating red and white stripped Fast Burger uniform, with red pants and a paper hat, looked at Robin, unenthusiastically. She seemed to be drained of anything resembling of happiness at the moment. She looked at Robin, and slowly responded the store's mantra in a very monotone voice. "Welcome to Fast Burger. How may we serve you today?"

Robin looked at the nametag. The nametag read Clover. "Well, I'll have the double burger combo, large. And…"

Cyborg pushed Robin to the side. "And a Triple pound chili burger Super Dooper combo!"

Robin slide to the side. "Okay Cyborg. That and…" He looked back at Raven and Starfire. "So, what do you two want?"

Raven sighed. "I'll just have a chicken sandwich, and an ice tea."

Starfire looked at the menu. "I'll have that one!" Starfire pointed at the picture.

Robin looked at the picture. It was a super spicy BBQ burger combo. 'I wonder if Starfire knows how spicy it is. All well, if she wants it, she'll get it.' "Sure thing Star. And one last thing…" Robin looked at the menu, then back at Beast Boy. 'Ummm…this place certainly isn't a place for Beast Boy. But, hopefully there is something he could eat here.' "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked from menu to menu. "Ummm…do you have any tofu burgers here?"

Clover shook her head. "If you are on that low carb diet…" Clover continued in her monotone depressed voice. "We have those new low carb burgers where they take out the bun."

Beast Boy sighed. "Great. Ummmm…do you have any salads?"

Clover nodded. "We have fried chicken salad, chef salad with extra ham and turkey, and a big mound of beef salad."

Beast Boy's frown deepened. "Do you have anything that doesn't contain meat?!"

Clover looked back at the menu. "We have fries, onion rings, fried zucchini, and fried head of lettuce. That's the closet thing to non-meat you are going to get here."

Beast Boy smiled. "Well, in that case, I'll have that then!"

"Which one?" Clover asked.

"All of them! LARGE!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Okay." Clover punched in the order. "That comes out to be thirty four dollars and sixty six cents." As Robin was getting his money out, Clover whispered in contempt. "This job is so not me!"

The manager walked in. The manager is wearing long black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. Her nametag reads 'Sam.' Sam bumped Clover in the back. "Hey, you needed a job, any job I might add, and guess what? You got it."

Clover continued to whine. "But why do you get to be manager?"

"Because, I have leadership qualities you lacked." Sam smirked. "Now smile."

Clover made a huge phony smile. After Robin paid for the meal, Clover gave them their change, their number, and their cups. Despite her smile however, her tone of voice was the complete opposite of happiness. "Enjoy your meal!"

Through the cook window, we see a brunette tanned woman wearing a paper hat. Her nametag reads Alex. "At least we're getting paid for this." She sniffs herself. "And I have to admit, I don't smell that bad!" Alex ate a fry. "And look at the benefits!"

"Alex!" Sam scolded by the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Alex retorted. "It isn't like we are really…"

Sam quickly covered Alex's mouth. "Heheh! We don't need to discuss that while we're working! Hint hint!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all went to get their drinks. After preventing Starfire from going over the condiments section to get her 'drink', they all sat down at a table. Starfire and Raven sat next to Robin as usual. Cyborg sat near the window with Beast Boy next to him.

After a few moments, Beast Boy spoke up. "Man, the service here stinks. Especially that blond chick over there."

"I heard that!" Clover yelled back.

Sam walked out carrying a bunch of food. "Here's your food. Need anything else?"

Cyborg immediately started chopping away at his burger. Beast Boy ate a few onion rings and fried zucchini. Starfire bit into her burger. Her eyes widen as her mouth burned from the spices. She opened her mouth and flamed Beast Boy. Beast Boy was now blackened. Raven just ate quietly.

Robin looked at the others, then at Sam. "Nope. We're fine here."

Sam smiled. "Okay."

Robin's communicator sounded. He answered it and saw the face of Aqualad. "Aqualad, what's up?"

Aqualad had a serious expression on his face. "I found the Trident clones! They're on the attack!"

"Aqualad? Oh no, that means…" Robin looked up and noticed that the manager was still there. "Hello?"

Sam's eyes widened as she stared at the window.

Robin noticed this and looked at the window. His eyes widen as well. "Titans, MOVE!"

Cyborg looked out the window and quickly moved out of the way.

Beast Boy shot back behind the chair.

Starfire and Raven flew out of their seats.

Robin went over the chair just as the window was shattered by the T-Car. The T-Car rolled over and over again. The other customers got out of the way immediately.

Sam jumped to the side, avoiding the T-Car. She has one hand on the ground as if she was ready to fight.

Clover screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The T-Car was coming closer and closer to her.

Alex pushed Clover out of the way. The T-Car stopped its movement when it hit the counter.

Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven looked up from their position.

They see a ton of Slade robots, backed up with Trident clones through the damaged restaurant front.

"I am perfect!" He turned to the Slade robots and the other clones. "Attack! Leave no one behind!"

"Titans! Attack!" Robin got up from his position and threw a birdorang at the robot.

Beast Boy turned into a ram and rushed the first robot.

Starfire got up from her position. Her eyes glowed as she fired tons of starbolts at the robots and Trident clone.

Cyborg looked back at the T-Car. "We need to get the explosives."

Raven looked back at Cyborg. She sees a robot aiming for the car. "Cyborg! Wait!" Raven ran back to Cyborg.

A missile from the Slade robot hits the T-Car. The explosion sent everyone back. Beast Boy, who was on the street and had just broken a Trident's trident, looked at the explosion, stunned. Robin flew out of the opening of the fast food joint. Starfire was thrown to the side of a nearby building. Cyborg flew back and hit the road.

As the dust cleared, Robin looked at the area. He saw Cyborg recovering. He looked at Starfire. She seemed stunned, but was otherwise fine. He saw Beast Boy fighting and pounding against a robot. Everyone seemed to be fine. Everyone except… "Where's Raven?" Robin got up and saw someone in a cloak on the ground inside the restaurant. "Oh no!"

"Raven!" Cyborg saw Raven. She wasn't moving.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Raven!"

Robin looked at Raven. She's hurt and unconscious. "Raven? Raven!" Robin held Raven up. "She seems to be in some sort of trance. Healing herself." Robin looked around. "She can't stay here."

Cyborg looked at Raven. "If I only…"

Robin shook his head. "It isn't your fault! It's theirs!" Robin pointed at the continuing advancing Slade robots and Trident clones.

Starfire, though still felt a ping of jealously, she ignored it given that this wasn't the time for it. "I must help get her out of here." She turned to the Slade robots and attacked with all her might.

Cyborg followed suit. He punched a Trident clone, grabbed another clone and spun him around, launching him to a nearby Slade robot.

Beast Boy, in his gorilla form, grabbed a Slade robot and slammed it into a group of Trident clones. He continued to bash it into them, over, and over again. The robot fell apart due to the continued abuse.

Robin picked up Raven. "We need to get to someplace safe."

More and more Slade robots and Trident clones entered the area.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to attack.

"There are too many of them!" Cyborg yelled.

**Boom**! Tons of Slade robots exploded behind them.

They all turned into that direction and saw a girl in a bat suit. "Follow me!"

Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin all looked at each other. All except one didn't know who she was. However, they all knew that she seemed to be there to help them. They all ran towards the newcomer's direction at full speed.

Once they are in an area that was momentary safe, Robin put Raven down and placed a hand on her forehead. She felt warm to Robin's touch. Robin turned to the newcomer, "Thank you. If it wasn't you…"

Starfire looked at the newcomer's face. She narrowed her eyes at her. "Who is this person Robin?"

The newcomer smirked. "So, Robbie here didn't tell you about me?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg held a blank expression.

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Well, lets just say we go way back to the days when I worked for Batman."

The newcomer smirked. "That's right Dick. Teen Titans, say hello to Batgirl!"

Building Roof

Slade looked at the city. "It has begun."

Terra stood next to Slade. "Yes, it has."

"Soon, my young apprentice. This will all be ours." Slade smirked under his mask as the sound of destruction surround him.

-------Chapter 10 is complete.

Another chapter is complete! And looks like we have a new problem for Raven and Starfire! Hehehe. Anyways, like I said, this is the start of the climax for Part 2 with Slade attacking. This siege will last for a few chapters, up until the end of Part 2.

And yes, this chapter wasn't very long. But, since I got most of what I wanted in this chapter, well, no reason to make it longer. Especially since this is the first part of Slade's attack plan.

Oh yeah, and if you noticed, Batgirl called Robin Dick. If you take your mind out of the gutter ;-), there is a reason why she did that. There was some controversy on which Robin was behind that mask. Dick Grayson or Tim Drake. While the identity was never revealed in the series, there were many hints that the Robin here is Dick Grayson. During a flashback scene in "Haunted", there was a scene with trampolines. Not to mention, it is Dick Grayson that becomes Nightwing. These are all hints on who Robin is.

What I hope to work on next? Well, slowly but surely, I am getting idea for what chapter 2 of my Ah! My Goddess story should be. Though starting Chapter 4 of my Eva fic is more realistic at the moment. Then again, I could finish up DLA with Chapter 12. Maybe I'll start Chapter 9 for Silent Titan. :-/ So many stories, so little time.

Next chapter, Slade has started his attack! How will the Titans respond? Also, what's Batgirl doing here? And should Starfire and Raven worry? Until then…later!

Omake time!

Cut!

Clover: Well, we finally got some work. (Dust self off.) But why do I have to be a fast food server? I mean look at these clothes! It is so not me!

Sam: Well, at least we got something that pays.

SimmyC: I told you I'd get you a job, and I got you a job. So, would you please stop bugging me?

Alex: Yeah. (Goes up to SimmyC). So, how much do we get paid for this?

SimmyC: (Writes a check gives it to the Spies).

Spies: (Look at the check. Their eyes widen.) THAT'S IT?!

SimmyC: (Scratches the back of his head). Well, it wasn't a major part you know.

Spies: (Narrowed their eyes towards Robin).

Clover: This is not enough!

Alex: Yeah!

Sam: (Huffs) We need a major role!

SimmyC: Well…

Clover: I'm quickly becoming out of fashion! We need more money!

Sam: Can't you upgrade our roles here? The Teen Titans obviously need help fighting Slade. Who else but us to help?

SimmyC: I'm sorry, but, well, I have no plans for a true crossover…

Spies: (Grit their teeth)

SimmyC: BUT, I do have a possible future story that could involve you three.

Spies: (Huge smiles) Really?

SimmyC: (Nods)

Spies: HUGS! (Hugs SimmyC)

SimmyC: BUT, that might not be for a while. Until then…(Snaps fingers)

Security guards: (Grabs Spies)

Clover: Oh come on, can't you leave the muscle men behind? (Being carried out by the security guards)

Spies: (Thrown out of the building) Ahhhhhhhh!

-Believe it or not, I do have a possible "Totally Spies" story in mind. The other stories will ALL have first priority over this one.


	11. Slade Attacks! Part 2

-This is Part 2 of "Slade Attacks!" Hope you enjoy! 

-Oh, and Chapter 10, Part 1 of "Slade Attacks", has been proofread and revised. Added a little more to it. Not too major that it would greatly change it, but enough to be, well, different then it was before! Especially with Alex, Sam, and Clover bit in the little Totally Spies cameo of theirs.

Abandoned Motel

The Titans went down from the roof and are now on the fourth floor of an abandoned motel. They entered one of the rooms with Robin carrying an injured Raven.

"Before we can strike…we have to assess the situation!" Batgirl spoke with determination. She didn't come here for a vacation. After she heard about the trouble this 'Slade' person was giving to the city of Jump City, she decided to help out! Not to mention visit an old friend. Lucky for them, she came here just in time.

"Lets think, we got our butts kicked by Slade's robots and Trident clone. I'd say we are doing pretty well." Beast Boy said with sarcasm. "By the way, who made YOU leader?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "We just met you. All we know is you have the same fashion designer as Batman. Now you are giving out orders?"

"Your help is appreciated. But you are not our leader." Starfire gave a frown to this new 'threat'.

Robin placed Raven on a dilapidated bed. He placed his hand on Raven's forehead. Although it felt warm to the touch, and was seriously worried about her, he felt that she was doing okay on her own. She seemed to be healing herself as she was slightly levitating from the bed. He overhears the conversation that was taking place, and decided to butt in. "It's okay guys! You can trust her. Besides, we can always use a little help and…" Robin walked up to Batgirl. "It isn't like she said anything that I would disagree with. We need to know what's going out there!" Robin looked out the windows and listened to the marching of the robots and Trident clones.

"See? Robin trusts me!" Batgirl hugged Robin from behind. Robin blushed at this move. This also gave a rise out of Starfire whose eyes glowed green. Batgirl seemingly ignored the alien girl's jealousy and continued her line of thought. "It may look bad here, but how are the other parts of the city?"

Robin looked at his communicator. He tried contacting Aqualad, but to no avail. "I can't get a hold of Aqualad. I hope he's okay."

Other Side of Jump City

"I'm a little busy right now!" Aqualad commented at his ringing communicator as the first Trident clone rushed in front of him.

Aqualad kicked the first Trident clone in the head and broke his trident. He threw the broken piece with the metal fingers at a robot. He rolled out of the way as a missile landed near him. **BOOM**! The blast sent debris flying everywhere. As he assessed his situation, he looked up at the yellow eyes of a second Trident clone above him.

"DIE TROUBLE MAKER!!!" The second Trident clone slammed the trident down. Aqualad rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

**BOOM**! Aqualad slammed into the ground after a blast behind him by a Slade robot. Only slightly injured, he flipped onto his feet and prepared to attack the first Trident clone or robot that came at him. He looked all around him.

Robots and Trident clones surrounded him!

"Let's even this up." Aqualad summoned his waterpower and flooded a row of Slade robots. A third Trident clone splashed through the water and pounded Aqualad in the face. Aqualad retaliated and spun kick the third Trident clone into a group of other clones and robots. Aqualad sees a volley of missiles heading his way. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of the first robot. The robot aimed and fired wildly destroying nearby buildings. The sounds of the concrete and steel falling permeated through the air. A few of the missiles landed near Trident clones and other Slade robots. The clones were sent flying as the Slade robots exploded into many pieces.

Aqualad bashed the robot he was on. Metal and circuits few with each much. When electricity coursed through the robot. Aqualad took this as a sign and immediately jumped off the robot. The robot exploded into a million pieces as he landed a few feet away.

Aqualad scanned the area. Even with his best efforts, they just kept coming. "Where are Robin and the others when you need them?"

Suddenly, all the robots and Trident clones stopped.

Aqualad was momentary stunned by their halt until…

"They won't be able to save you in time." Slade walked to the ledge of a nearby building and stared at the surrounded Aqualad.

"Hey! Why are we following your orders? Especially since WE are the perfect ones!" A Trident clone angrily yelled in disgust.

"Silence!" Slade pushed a button. The Trident clone collapsed in pain.

Aqualad looked back at the defiant Trident clone. 'This could be a useful development.' Aqualad returned his attention to Slade. "Slade I presume? Whatever you are planning, it wil…" The ground under him started cracking. The ground under him was lifted up into the air. He was now at Slade's eye level.

Standing next to Slade was Terra. Her arm was extended and her eyes were glowing yellow.

Aqualad looked at Slade. "So, making it easier for me to kick your ass?"

Slade's arms were behind him. "So Robin's little band of merry men and women isn't enough?"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the man responsible for all of this. He took out a hook given to him by Aquaman. "We all work together to help people. Something obviously foreign to you!" Aqualad jumped off his platform and lunged at Slade with the hook in hand.

"On the contrary fish man…" As Slade was saying this, a boulder crashed into Aqualad's side. "I welcome help when it is needed."

Terra looked at the battered Aqualad. A ping of regret crossed her mind.

Aqualad held his side and slowly started to get up. A shadow surrounded him. He looked up expecting Slade. Instead, he looked into the eyes of Cinderblock.

"Keep him alive. He might prove useful." Slade then turned to Terra. "Feeling regret Terra?"

Terra shook her head. Her hair once again fell over one eye. "No Slade, no regret."

"Don't lie to me…" Slade shot back with indignation. "Remember Terra, our minds are now one…"

This was the last thing Aqualad would see before Cinderblock's massive fist came down on him.

Abandoned Motel

Cyborg peeked outside the window. The waves of Slade robots and Trident clones started to enter a few buildings near them. "Doesn't look like we can stay here for too long."

Robin looked at Raven, then back at Cyborg. "But I don't know if we should move Raven just yet. She's too injured right now."

"And still, even if she wakes up from whatever she's doing…" Batgirl pointed out the window. "We still have to find a way out of this area! We'll be overrun very soon."

"And then there's Terra…" Beast Boy mused.

"Right. We need to do some scouting." Robin concluded. "But we have to keep it as quiet as possible unless you want them to storm this building."

"That's what I was thinking." Batgirl smiled. "Seems we are still on the save wavelength huh Dick?" For whatever reason, Starfire seemed to frown at this. 'I wonder why?' Batgirl thought. 'All well, back to the task at hand.' "We need to keep to the shadows. So me and Robin here would be the first out!" She turned to the green guy who, from what she remembered, was a person who could change into any animal he wanted. "I guess you could also scout around. Unless you change into something big."

"Got it." Beast Boy changed into a sparrow.

"Perfect." Batgirl turned her attention to Cyborg.

"I'll stay here and protect Raven. If we have any trouble coming this way..." Cyborg tapped his right arm.

"Sounds good to me." She then turned to Starfire. "And you…"

Starfire looked at Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and finally back to Batgirl. Although she wanted to tag along with Robin, to make sure a certain someone doesn't sink her claws into him, it would be better to stay here and help Cyborg. "I guess I should stay and help Cyborg protect Raven."

"Good." Batgirl patted Robin. "Time to go! And be careful!"

"Got it!" Robin was right behind Batgirl.

Batgirl took out a grappling hook and fired it to a nearby building. "Need any help Robin?" Batgirl winked at him.

Robin nodded. "No…" He took out his own grappling hook. "You know I can do this."

Batgirl smirked. "Just checking!"

Starfire closed her fist trying to contain her anger at the scene in front of her. Images of Batgirl's bloody carcass on some unknown building filled her thoughts.

Beast Boy flew out of the room in his sparrow form. "Terra, where are you?"

Cyborg couldn't help but smile. 'Looks like Batgirl is going to add some more fun here!'

Rooftops

Robin and Batgirl bounced from rooftop to rooftop. They made sure that they didn't attract too much attention.

"This could be a nice escape route when Raven wakes up." Robin commented. So far, they didn't encounter any trouble.

"Maybe…" Batgirl suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Robin followed suit. "Spook too soon!"

A group of Slade robots rose from the far side of the building. They all stared at Robin and Batgirl.

Batgirl smirked. "That's it? Still not a problem." She ran up, jumped, and landed on one of the robots before it had a chance to react.

"Wait for me!" Robin threw a birdorang at a robot next to Batgirl. He took out his Bo Staff. "Don't forget me!"

Batgirl side kicked a Slade robot. "Of course I didn't forget about you Robin! Here, deal with this one!"

Robin had to jump back as a robot slashed at him. "Thanks." Robin threw an exploding disc that caused a huge hole in the front of the robot. "Remind me to thank you later!"

"No problem!" Batgirl ducked as the Slade robot she was fighting tried to punch her. She hit it in the stomach a few times and then kicked it out of the way.

Robin twirled his Bo Staff a bit and then bashed a Slade robot in the head. The Slade robot went down with minimal effort.

"That took care of that…" Robin didn't notice the robot behind him until…

**BOOM**! The robot behind him exploded.

Robin and Batgirl looked at the destroyed robot. They then looked at each other, then to the source of where they believed the one responsible for saving their hides were at.

"Need a hand?" A man waved at them with a bow and arrow. A hairy beast and a red man were standing next to them.

"Wouldn't hurt." Robin replied to Speedy, Joto, and Wilderbeast.

Abandoned Motel

Cyborg looked at Raven. He couldn't help but feel guilty. "If only I didn't add those explosives…" He sees Raven's eyes fluttering open. "Raven?"

Raven woke up. She looked around her surroundings. She first saw Starfire, and frowned slightly. She continued surveying the room noting its condition. She guess she's in an abandoned apartment, motel, or hotel. She sees Cyborg looking worried at her. She knew what he's thinking. "It's not your fault Cyborg. Besides, given what we've been through, I probably would've done the same thing."

Cyborg smiled at the thought. Still… "But…"

"It isn't your fault Cyborg!" Raven gave a reassuring smile. "It may not have been the best plan, but certainly better then doing nothing!"

"Raven! You're alive!" Starfire was first shaking a bit as she fought the urge to kick her, and instead hugged her.

"Ummm..thanks Star?" Raven felt weird being hugged by Starfire. Still, she appreciated it nonetheless. However, there was a more pressing matter to contend with. "By the way, where are Robin and Beast Boy?"

Starfire's smile faded quickly and replaced by disgust. "Beast Boy is with Robin, and BATGIRL scouting the area." She put an extra emphasis on Batgirl.

Raven frowned and slightly narrowed her eyes. "Batgirl? Are you sure you don't mean Batman?"

Starfire shook her head. "It was definitely someone who belonged to the gender of female."

Raven started gritting her teeth. "Who is she?"

Cyborg grinned at the scene in front of her. "Someone from Robin's day when he worked with Batman." Cyborg couldn't help but be amused by Starfire and Raven's increasing disgust. "Given the help that she has given us, maybe we should ask her to join…"

"NO!" Both Raven and Starfire fired back. They all looked at Cyborg with extremely pissed off expression.

Cyborg looked at Raven. "Well Raven, you haven't seen her…"

"I don't care! I already don't like her." Raven shut her fist.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! **The door on the first floor was busted in by a group of Slade robots.

"We can discuss Robin's new girlfriend later." Both Starfire and Raven both narrowed their eyes at Cyborg's comments. However, they returned to the more important problem that was coming up the stairs. "Right now…can you fight Raven?" Cyborg looked at her.

Raven nodded. "Bring them on!"

-------End of Chapter 11

Wow! That's it? Yup! It's an even shorter chapter this time then the last one. Pretty happy with the amount of content this little chapter had despite it's length. Especially the new conflict! Though this might mean that there will be a little more chapters at the end here (since, well, shorter chapters mean less action), still, I'm happy on where this chapter went!

As for my next update, well, my long neglected LAST chapter of DLA might be a good idea to work on. After all, given that it is the last chapter, why not get it out of the way? Oh, and for the few Totally Spies fans that actually read my Totally Spies fics, that one might be updated soon as well! But there's also my GitS: SAC/Teen Titans Crossover too…sheesh, so much to consider.

Anyways, next chapter, the Titans get more help! But will it be enough? Does Beast Boy find Terra? And will it mean anything? Oh, and what about Batgirl? Hehehe! Until then…later!


	12. Slade Attacks! Part 3

This is Chapter 12 of "Two Birds…Part 2". Part 3 of the "Slade Attacks" mini-arc of this story. Although I originally planned to work on my Eva story, given that I am currently also studying for another test that is coming up, I decided to update this story instead. Given that the Eva story averages about 4000-5000 words (it can even be more!), it's clear that this story (which averages of about less then that. Averages around 2500 words) won't take up much of my time. Of course, I'm not saying that I won't work on my Eva story this week, just that, I probably won't finish that update and put it up this week.

Now, for this story, actually don't have much to say this time. Other then the fact that, I now have seen all the episodes again up tot his point, including the insanely long titled episode, "Bunny Raven…or…How to Make a Titananimal Disappear". Raven/Robin moment:-P I also say the conclusion of "Titans East" today. My opinion? Brother Blood was a crappy villain. Although I though the episode itself wasn't terrible, it certainly wasn't great either. While I probably still might use him for Part 3 of this story, as a villain, he simply wasn't that intriguing. Bring back Slade!

Without further ado, on with the story!

Rooftops

"Speedy? Hot Spot? Wilderbeast? What are you guys doing here?" Robin shook each of their hands. "I mean, I welcome the help and all, but don't the other cities need your help?"

"Our cities can wait." Wilderbeast responded. "Stopping Slade is now our first priority."

"We've seen what Slade is doing in this city." Hot Spot crossed his arms. "Believe me, I don't want to be here while the place I live is still in danger. However…"

Speedy interrupts Hot Spot. "If Slade succeeds here, how long will it be before he starts to take over the rest of the nation? We believe Slade will use this city as a jumping off point."

"True. I doubt Slade would be satisfied with simply taking over Jump City." Robin rubbed his chin. He hears explosion in the distance.

"Even the local authorities are having a hard time fighting Slade's robots." Speedy commented. "If we can't stop him here, the rest of the nation is his."

Robin slammed his right fist with his other hand. "We won't let that happen."

"Yeah!" Speedy held a determined face. That is, until he sees Batgirl. "Hey, who's your new friend here?" Speedy grinned at her.

"I'm Batgirl!" Batgirl shook Speedy's hand. "And I'm really, an 'old' friend of Robbie here!"

"Batgirl? Like Batman?" Speedy thought about this for a second before something clicked in his head. "Oh yeah! I heard about you! So, you came all the way from Gotham City to help Boy Wonder here." Speedy slapped Robin in the back.

Robin frowned. "Excuse me Speedy! But we have more important things to worry about right now then trying to pick up my gir…" Robin stopped himself after he realized what he almost said. "Friend."

"Gir? What were you trying to say Robbie?" Batgirl smirked at Robin.

Robin blushed. "Nothing!"

Wilderbeast turned to Hot Spot. "Wasn't Robin being chased by two girls on his team?"

Hot Spot nodded. "That's what I heard." He grinned. "I certainly don't want to be in Robin's shoes!"

"You sure about that?" Wilderbeast retorted.

"Well…" Hot Spot thought for a moment on that one. "I admit, would be nice being chased by a few girls. But, you heard about Starfire and Raven right? I'd certainly do not want them chasing me. At the same time at least." He winked at Wilderbeast.

Wilderbeast smirked. "I see your point."

"Watch it Robin! We don't want the entire female population chasing after you." Speedy smirked as he watched Robin whether.

Batgirl giggled.

Suddenly, huge explosions occurred behind them. They even see a blue beam rise up in that general direction.

"They found Raven and the others!" Robin narrowed his eyes. "We have to hurry!"

"Right behind you!" Speedy said.

Batgirl, Speedy, Wilderbeast, and Hot Spot all followed Robin as they started returning to the abandoned apartment.

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy continued to scan the city. "Terra, where are you?" Suddenly, he hears the explosions that were behind him. He turned back and sees a blue beam. "Cyborg?" He started to fly back when he saw Terra bouncing from rooftop to rooftop near him. "Terra!" He started to head in that direction, but stopped himself. He was torn between going after Terra, and helping Cyborg and the others. "What should I do?" Beast Boy's answer smacked him on the face. "Ow!" He looked down and saw a small rock next to him.

"Beast Boy! I need to talk to you!" Terra waved at him. "Cyborg and the others can handle themselves."

"Wait! How did you…" Beast Boy frowned as he was putting two and two together. "Terra!" He angrily spat out. He swooped down and followed Terra.

Abandoned Motel

"I don't think you understand!" Cyborg punched a Slade robot's head off. "When you knocked, you WEREN'T supposed to enter unless we let you in!"

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven threw the bed she was on at a group of robots. The robots tear the bed apart. Behind it were telekinetic bullets from Raven. The bullets hit the robots, which all explode upon contact.

"You can't defeat all of us!" A Trident clone shoots a lightning bolt from his trident.

Starfire avoided each attempt. "Do not be so sure clone of Trident." Starfire fired a round of starbolts at it. The Trident clone covered his face in an attempt to block it. "Back to the sea of saltwater for you!" Starfire kicked the Trident clone in the head. The clone was sent flying out of the building, crashing through the wall.

"Not bad." Cyborg cracked his knuckles. "Guess it helps when they have to come in here to fight."

As Cyborg was saying this, the walls of the abandoned motel collapsed. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven's eyes all widened as they stared at the collapsed wall.

"Every time someone says something isn't as bad as it should be. Something bad happens." Starfire commented.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Well, it could still be wo…"

Raven and Starfire cover Cyborg's mouth.

"Please stop! It is bad enough." Starfire retorted.

Hooks started appearing on the floor they were on.

When the robots and Trident clones started climbing up the rope, Raven used her telekinetic power to grab all the hooks. She dropped them on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Trident Clones fell on one another on the ground.

"Morons." Raven shook her head.

A number of robots dug into the ground and raised their bodies. They opened their ports, and started firing missiles at the motel room.

"Duck!" Cyborg got both Starfire and Raven down. The missiles exploded inside. This causes the roof to collapse. With Starfire and Raven safely out of the way, Cyborg got back up, activated his sonic cannon, and started firing into the street. "Take that losers!"

A large robot was hit by Cyborg's beam, and collapses. When it hits the ground, it explodes sending robotic parts flying everywhere. All the robots behind them raised their arms, and started firing at Cyborg in retaliation.

Cyborg dropped to the floor inside. "We need a way out of here."

Suddenly, exploding arrows hit the robots and Trident clones in the road. This was followed by a wave of flame hitting them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Retreat!" Trident clones screamed in pain as they all ran and on fire. The robots simply melted.

"Our friends are here to help us!" Starfire brightly smiled, before she later added to her comment. "And Batgirl."

"Come on! Get to the next building!" Robin called to the other Titans.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg ran out to the remaining balcony facing the nearby building. He looked around. "Um, a little help here."

"I can help you friend!" Starfire grabbed Cyborg and carried him to the next buildings roof.

Raven used her telekinetic powers to fly to the next building. "Robin!" She smiled and hugged him.

Robin blushed. "It's nice to know that you are okay Raven."

Raven smiled at his comment.

Starfire frowned and shoved Raven off of him.

Raven's eyes glowed black and was about to strangle Starfire when she noticed Robin's attention turned elsewhere. Raven looked at the people Robin was talking to. She sees a number of other superheroes with him. Although this was the first time she sees them, she has heard Robin talk about them. The animal one she believed was Wilderbeast, the flame guy was Joto, or Hot Spot, the one with the bow and arrows must be Speedy. The Robin clone according to Beast Boy. And then, there's the female. She greeted each one with a slight smile, except for the last one. "You must be Wilderbeast…" Wilderbeast responded affirmatively. "Hot Spot…" He nodded. "And Speedy." Speedy grinned at her. Raven's slightly cheery voice disappeared when she greeted the last one. "You must be Batgirl."

"It's so nice that you're awake Goth girl!" Batgirl shook Raven's hand enthusiastically.

"I am not a Goth girl…" Raven was getting irritated with this one.

Speedy grinned. He was amused by Robin's girl problem. However he turned serious when the topic returned to the task at hand. "From what it appears, Slade has taken over about half of the city so far."

"The other half will fall very soon if we don't stop him." Wilderbeast interjected.

"I'm all ears to a suggestion." Robin crossed his arms.

Hot Spot, Wilderbeast, and Speedy all shrugged their arms.

"We could just, fight them head on!" Cyborg suggested.

"Like what we've been doing the past four hours or so?" Raven added.

Cyborg held a blank stare for a moment. "Um, yeah."

"I'm also worried about Aqualad." Robin looked out in the distance. "We lost contact with him not to long ago."

"We'll find him." Speedy patted Robin's shoulder.

"We obviously need a plan. That doesn't involve fighting wave after wave of enemies. And fast." Batgirl rubbed his chin. "Maybe we can get close to Slade somehow…"

While this discussion was going on, Starfire was thinking something else. 'Maybe I can push her off a building. We have all these other friends, Robin wouldn't notice one missing.' Starfire thought. Her thoughts were snapped back to reality when Cyborg slapped her on the back.

"Thanks Star!" Cyborg smiled. "Usually Beast Boy is the one that helps me up."

Robin's eyes widen. "Beast Boy!" Robin took out his communicator. "Beast Boy! Do you hear me?"

Slade's Hideout

"So, Aqualad is it? I hope you like my city." Slade looked at a computer screen with the map of the city.

Aqualad was on a table. Metal straps confined his arms and legs. He was also wearing a metal band on his head. "You won't get away with this! The Titans…"

"The Titans can't do a thing." Slade turned around and stared at his hostage. "Watch as this city falls block by block."

Aqualad however, was more interested in another device. In Slade's hand was the controller that kept each Trident clone at bay. 'With those egomaniacs free, Slade's little dream will crumble.' He also looked at the computer behind them. 'If that controls the robots, maybe I can…' He tries to use his telepathic powers. A lot of electricity courses through him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I see you noticed that I haven't forgotten about your psychic powers Aqualad." Slade approached him. "There's no escape from me." Suddenly, Slade looked off. He seemed to be lost in space. At least, that's what it looked like from Aqualad's point of view. Slade however, was focused on the intention of a certain apprentice at the moment. Through his neural connection, Slade sees everything, and knows what Terra is thinking. "Looks like my apprentice is about to take down one of the Titans. Whether she likes to or not."

Aqualad mouth was wide open in fear.

Rooftops

"Sorry for not being there. I'm currently chasing Terra." Beast Boy spoke through his communicator.

"Terra! Wait Beast Boy, wait for us! It could be a trap!" Robin yelled at the communicator just when it goes blank. "Beast Boy!"

"We have to save Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled.

A building next to him blows up.

"Why does something bad happen after I say something?" Cyborg slaps himself in the head.

"We can't stay here." Speedy looked in one direction. "Robin, you take care of your teammate. The rest of us will try and find Slade."

Hot Spot, Wilderbeast, and Speedy raced to another building.

"Okay!" Robin went to the ledge. "Beast Boy's signal is this way! Hurry! We don't know what Slade or Terra have in store for him!" Robin took out his grappling hook.

"Right behind you, Dick." Batgirl makes it to the ledge.

"HEY!" Raven narrowed her eyes at Batgirl. "Why not be with the other group and look for a way to get closer to Slade?"

"Yes! I believe that is a good idea!" Starfire started pushing Batgirl towards the other group.

"Starfire…" Robin grabbed Starfire's hand. "If Batgirl wants to help us, let her."

"Thank you Robin!" Batgirl grinned. Both Starfire and Raven were burning with rage.

"Enough chitchat!" Cyborg turned to the direction where Beast Boy's signal was coming from. "We need to help Beast Boy."

Meanwhile…

Building Rooftop a Few Blocks Away From the Other Titans

"TERRA!" Beast Boy swooped down next to her. He turns into his human form. "Terra…" His voice dripping with contempt.

"I betrayed you and the other Titans." A tear began to fall from Terra's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Terra." Beast Boy's expression lightened a bit, but still held a ton of anger. "But what you did…"

"Was unforgivable I know!" Terra's eyes streamed down her face. "But, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry! I'll, I'll…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" An electrical current coursed through her.

"Terra! Are you okay?" Beast Boy reached out to her. When he touched, he was zapped. "Ow!"

Terra held her head. "I can't…I can't control my own body…"

Inside her head, Slade spoke to her. "If you refuse to do it apprentice, then I would have to do it."

"Slade." Beast Boy frowned. "Terra, if you want to redeem yourself, fights him!"

"I'm trying…" Another electrical surge hits Terra. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Terra! Fight him!" Beast Boy approached Terra cautiously. "I'm here for you. I…"

"Defend yourself." Terra whispered.

"What was that Terra?" Beast Boy was now just over her shoulder.

"I said defend yourself!" Terra, being forced by Slade, slams a boulder into Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy flipped back. After collecting himself, he instantly turns into a bird and starts to swoop down on Terra. 'I'll have to fight her. Maybe I can break the connection somehow…'

Terra shoots tons of boulders at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy avoids each one. "Terra! Fight it!"

"I…I…CAN'T!" Terra then summoned tons of spikes in front of her. The spikes all head towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla form at the last minute and bashed the rocky spikes. "Then I have no choice then!" He picked Terra up.

"No, you…don't." Terra's eyes were in tears. She puts something down Beast Boy's uniform, summoned the rocks that Beast Boy just destroyed, and reformed it into a massive hand. The massive hand slammed into Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was again sent flying. He changed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and roared. "ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Another rocky hand ripped steel from a nearly building, and bats Beast Boy. Beast Boy crashes into a nearby building. Beast Boy coughs blood.

"I…mustn't…give…up…" Beast Boy changes into a pterodactyl and rushes Terra.

"No…please…don't…" Terra yelled to no one.

No one that is, except Slade. "If this boy is making you defy me, then he must be eliminated." Slade forced Terra to make a massive boulder. The boulder sped towards Beast Boy at a high speed.

Beast Boy saw the boulder and tries to avoid it. However, it was simply going to fast. "Terra…" **POW!** The boulder hits Beast Boy head on. Beast Boy was knocked unconscious.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra held her hand now to the sinking Beast Boy.

The unconscious Beast Boy continued to fall as the ground opened up. Once he was surrounded by darkness, the ground closed above him.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

Woohoo! Wasn't that exciting? Things are heating up now aren't they?

Oh, and how long is "Slade Attacks" supposed to last? Well, previously, I pictured maybe three chapters. It is clear now that it is going to last longer then that. A LOT longer. Five maybe? Possibly even six? Well, once this section ends, it is on to part 3! I hope it is worth the wait.

Next Chapter, is Beast Boy alive? What about the other Titans? Will the other superheroes make it? Or will Slade win? Until then…later!

Now completely edited. Before this full proofread, I needed to fix this one error pointed out by way2beme. The line, "Right behind you Dick." Which is a reference to the fact that Dick Grayson was the original, and probably IS the Robin you all know and love here, well, originally, the you was a your. Who would've thought one letter could mean the difference between a PG-13 rating and an R rating? Or as the new FFN rating system is, a T rating and an M rating. ;-)

OMAKE TIME

SimmyC: Well, that's a wrap!

Starfire: How long is the Batgirl supposed to be here?

SimmyC: Um, until the end of this part?

Raven: If I had it my way, it would end a lot sooner.

SimmyC: Hey!

Bumblebee: (walks in) When do I get to be in the story?

SimmyC: Um, Part 3? Remember, this part is an alternate version of the season 2's season finally. You don't show up in Season 3. And even then…

Bumblebee: But what about those three? They don't look like they belong here!

SimmyC: (sees the Spies. Sighs) They don't!

Sam: (walks up to me) Sim! When are you going to update our story? I especially want to show off some more of my cool moves!

Alex: What do you mean by cool moves Sam? You haven't been fighting much.

Sam: (sweat drops) Um…that's why I said MORE of my cool moves! Hehehe.

SimmyC: I JUST DID LIKE A WEEK AGO!

Clover: Exactly! Long wait much!

SimmyC: (sweat drops)

Raven: YOU THREE! You got your stupid story. Now GET OFF THE SET!

Alex: Why? You're not the director.

SimmyC: Which is me. And to repeat…(pauses for effect) GET OFF THE SET!

Clover: Rude much!

Urd: (enters the set) Well, what about OUR story!

Skuld: Yeah!

SimmyC: Ah crap!

Maya: Eh hem! What about our story?

SimmyC: (sneaking away) I'll get to it.

Rei: Yes. I await the day I'm with Shinji. If you do not hurry up, blood will be spilled.

Shinji: (wide eyed in shock)

SimmyC: (gulps) Well, you see…

Asuka: Yeah! Hurry up so that I can show up! Sure, the story is crap, but still…

Sam: (to Asuka) Hello! We're a better series! We should be next.

Asuka: Better series! Three valley girl bimbos? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. You're not even real anime!

Clover: Okay! So we're not! But at least our story is way better then your crappy excuse for a story. I mean you're fighting angels with big robots. Isn't that just, wrong?

Ritsuko: Our series isn't crap! (thinks about it) But Sim's story about us is.

Misato: (takes out gun) It wouldn't be once Sim updates ours!

Belldandy: Either way, we are still the better series. Ours is actually uplifting and happy. Unlike either of your series. (smiles)

Clover: Uh hem!

Belldandy: Like I said, ours is…

Sam: Who cares! Sim hasn't updated your story since it is on hiatus. While ours will be the best once Sim…(looks for SimmyC) Hey, where is he?

SimmyC: (running away)

Sam: He's getting away! After him!

Spies, Goddesses, and NERV personnel: (chasing after me) COME BACK HERE!

SimmyC: (Running from them. Sighs)


	13. Slade Attacks! Part 4

-This is the long awaited Thirteenth Chapter of "Two Birds…Part 2". REALLY LONG! Sorry about the long wait but with six ongoing stories under my belt (even took one off hiatus with a little help), a case of SEVERE writer's block, AND a school year that was busier then before (remember how I found it ironic that I updated more time when I was at school then on vacation? This due to the fact that I seemed to have a lot of 'free' time during the school year? Well, not this quarter!), delays just keep piling up. That and the lackluster Teen Titan episodes, "Employee of the Month" and "Cyborg the Barbarian", didn't help my desire to write more either. But, since things seem to be calming down a bit, I will start writing some more starting now.

-I know some of you are waiting for when Robin chooses (and despite what it might appear, that doesn't mean it is Batgirl. In fact, she will be gone by the end of Part 2…though that leaves room for a reappearance in the middle or end of Part 3, but still, after Part 2, gone!). Sorry for the wait. The problem? When I was coming up with this story, I always pictured it having three parts with the 'choice' in number 3 (at the moment, I also don't know who it will be either. Though I am leaning towards one of the girls…). Of course, I'm also aware that both Star/Rob fans and Rav/Rob fans are reading this story. I make no bones about it for I'm a Rav/Rob fan myself. However, that's what "Teen Titans: Stand Alone Complex" is for! This story has no set pairing as of yet (and yes, Bat/Rob is still a possibility. But that is more of the wildcard choice for me). And until Part 3 comes around, that is still up in the air too.

-Now, my Omake in Part 1…ummmm…special? It was never supposed to be considered a part of the official story. For "Passion of the Christ", I wasn't trying to make fun of the movie! Just that, at the same time, I doubt that it was a movie Starfire would like either. It was also at the time, a movie that was drawing a ton of publicity when I wrote that chapter. As for the TS, well, the characters were bothering me, wanting a job. So I gave them one! Seriously, I'm a guilty fan of TS and the desire to write them in a story became too great. So, I added them in this story, and later their own story. As for Batgirl, well, she was Robin's love interest in the comics, AND, well, Robin did work with her in Gotham. And besides, her temporary addition adds some nice cattiness to the story. Heheheh. But, as mentioned in the previous paragraph, her addition doesn't mean that she is Robin's bride to be anyways.

-Also, I really have to watch it with Richard "Dick" Grayson's name. As pointed out in the last update before the proofread, one little letter could change this story from PG-13 to R in an instant (or now, T to an M). Hehehe.

-Also, until recently, the last chapter was my least reviewed chapter. Initially a little disappointing (and probably why I didn't have a lot of desire to continue writing right away), but I guess the day I updated, wasn't a good day to update (Teen Titans section is super popular! Granted, IMO, a lot of the stories are crud, still…really popular section). Of course, after a while, a long while, it's back up to the number I was expecting. Again, while I really do appreciate reviews (except flames) I don't want people to think I demand them. Still, since I like reading them, and I like to gage what people think of my story, so, please leave a review!

-No more delay! On with the story!

* * *

Jump City Rooftops

"I have lost Beast Boy's signal!" Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the other Titans, and Batgirl, following. "The signal was in this direction before it went out."

As they approached the area, they all stopped as they saw all the damage that was around them. They knew some type of battle took place here. But as they looked around, they couldn't find the ones that caused it. Although they knew perfectly well who did.

"Terra." Cyborg frowned.

"That's not the only thing I'm concerned about." Robin scanned the ground. Other then a seemingly increasing numbers of Slade robots. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Starfire looked over one ledge and yelled out his name. "Beast Boy?" She then flew to another and did the same. "Beast Boy?"

A number of Slade robots all turned, looked up at the building's roof, and fired their weapons at Starfire. **BOOM**!

Batgirl grabbed Starfire and dragged her back. "Watch it there! Remember that Slade owns this part of the town."

"Not if we do something about it." Robin punched his fist. He then looked out onto the sky and narrowed his eyes. "And Beast Boy…"

"We have to assume that he's with Slade." Raven narrowed her eyes.

Cyborg's fist was shaking. "But what if…"

"We shouldn't think that right now." Raven replied with a lowered voice. The building they were on started to shake. "He has to be okay!"

"And we better be going." Batgirl ran to the edge of the building and readied her grappling hook. "We have to stop Slade. Who knows? Maybe your friend is there!"

Raven frowned, as they were being 'semi-lead' by this girl. However, stopping Terra, saving Beast Boy, and most of all, stopping Slade was all more important at the moment. Once they get through this, Batty here won't be staying. Raven mind started to wander as thought of all the dastardly deeds she would be doing to Batgirl. With Robin not looking of course. An evil grin was forming when a rumble shook her back to reality. Robin was already standing at the ledge when Raven looked at him.

"Hurry up Raven! We can't stay here much longer!" Robin turned and stared at the building ahead of him. "I hope you're all right Beast Boy. Where ever you are."

Underground

Beast Boy's eyes started to flutter open. "I'm…alive." He tried getting up, but dropped back down to the floor. He felt aches all over. While he was sure that nothing serious was broken, he decided to stay there for a few minutes. From the sounds of it, Slade's minions were not looking for him at the moment. He looked at his surroundings. For the most part, he was in complete darkness. What he could make out of in the darkness was that he was in some sort of cavern. However, his mind was on another matter. "Terra." His voice echoed down the cavern walls. He was trying to comprehend his battle with her. "Why? Was it all Slade's doing?" Beast Boy tapped his chest and felt something there. 'What could this be?'

It was a piece of paper. He took it out and looked at it. It was definitely Terra's. Beast Boy reads it…at least tries to read it. It's not easy to read anything in near complete darkness. That's when Beast Boy had an idea. He changed into an angelfish, a fish found in the deep trenches under the sea where nearly no light can be found. While he obviously couldn't breath at the moment, he figured that he wouldn't suffocate while reading the letter. And if he needed to take a breath, he could just change to a land-based animal again anyways. The angelfish also has an appendage on its head that lights the surrounding area. Well, a small area at least. Not much, but enough to read the letter. As he was reading it, his eyes started to widen.

Slade's Hideout

**POW!** Slade bashes Terra. She slides on the floor, hitting the wall on the other side. "I do not accept transgression Terra." His cold stare gave chills down Terra's spine.

Terra slowly got up. "I'm…" Terra was shaking in fear. "I'm sorry I'm…" Slade slapped her to the ground again.

"Do not mock me!" Slade cracked his knuckles. "Remember Terra, we are connected."

"What's wrong Slade?" Aqualad snickered. "Losing control of your little minions?"

A shockwave coursed through Aqualad.

"Better watch your mouth fishman." Slade grinned at him. "While I have been, disappointed with a few things…" He again gave a cold stare at Terra, "I am still in complete control. In fact…" Slade turned to the display that changed to a scene with Wilderbeast, Hot Spot, and Speedy fighting a number of Slade robots. "I have a special treat for some of your friends."

Aqualad raised his head. "Don't bet on it! They can handle their own."

"You're sure about that?" Slade walked over to the screen. "They have no idea what they are about to face."

Jump City Rooftop

Hot Spot was melting another wave of Slade's Robots. Wilderbeast brought his fist up, and slammed it down on another robot. Speedy was firing tons of exploding arrows at any villain that wandered into his path. Slade robots and Trident clones, all were defeated by their onslaught.

Hot Spot was breathing hard. "That… (pant)… should… (pant)…be… (pant)… hold… (pant)… them… (pant)… for… (pant)… a… (pant)… while."

"We can't keep doing this." Wilderbeast commented. "As fun as it has been defeating them, there are just too many of them for us to keep taking them head on."

"True. However, I believe we must be getting close." Speedy crossed his arms. "There are more here then any place else in the city."

"Even so," Hot Spot replied. "I don't think we should go through the front door."

"I agree." Speedy conceded. "But unless you know another way, we may not have a choice."

"Now," Wilderbeast began. "All we have to do is find where…"

A building next to them exploded and collapsed. They all got far away from the edge and looked over to where the explosion was. As they were looking at the edge of the building, a puddle like hand splashed on the edge.

Wilderbeast, Hot Spot, and Speedy all took a step back.

Plasmus forced himself to the rooftop where they were.

"Only one?" Hot Spot closed his fist as flames surrounded it. "This shouldn't be too bad."

Suddenly, Overload and Cinderblock crash down next to them.

Hot Spot, Wilderbeast, and Speedy looked at the two newcomers.

"Well, that still shouldn't be too much of a problem…" Speedy mentioned.

"ROAR!" Cinderblock jumped to where Plasmus was.

Overload did the same and they all started to combine.

Hot Spot, Wilderbeast, and Speedy all looked stunned at what was in their front.

"ROAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" The new combined monster stared back at them.

Hot Spot blinked. "Um, well, at least we only have one to fight."

Speedy took out an arrow and readied himself. "Bring it on!"

Wilderbeast rushed the combined monster, Ternion. Each hoof digs into the roof of the building. Ternion turned to him, brought his arms up, and plowed him with electrified sludge.

Wilderbeast screamed in pain.

"ROAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ternion dropped down a bit as a number of exploding arrows hit on the side. Ternion throw pieces of sludge at Speedy, but at the moment, Speedy was too fast for him. On the other side of Ternion, Hot Spot was hitting him with firebombs.

Wilderbeast recovered from his shock and turned his anger towards Ternion. He again rushed him and smashed his fist into Ternion.

Unfortunately, Ternion consumed Wilderbeast. A huge amount of energy coursed through him again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wilderbeast was then thrown out and crashed into Hot Spot who was trying to get out of the way.

Speedy watched as Wilderbeast crashed into Hot Spot. Speedy took out a number of arrows. A few fire arrows, and a few ice arrows. "Let's try the shock method." He launched a number of ice arrows at Ternion.

Ternion turned to Speedy. "ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The ice arrows confines Ternion. Ternion struggles a bit, and then breaks free of the icy restraints. He slammed a rocky fist towards Speedy. Speedy rolls out of the way as the wall next to him is destroyed.

Speedy launched the fire arrows at Ternion.

Hot Spot pushed the unconscious Wilderbeast off of him and threw a number of firebombs at Ternion.

Ternion was being assaulted on two fronts. "ROARRRRRRRRRRR!" Ternion decided to even the odds. Well, more like tilting the odds even more to his sides. Ternion jumped up. Hot Spot looked up in shocked as Ternion was above him. Hot Spot tried to get out of the way. Right then, Ternion slammed his rocky fist at a running Hot Spot, knocking him unconscious.

Speedy took a step back. He grabbed even more arrows and aimed them at Ternion. Ternion was standing over him. Speedy slowly looked up at what he presumed to be its head. Speedy aimed his arrows at him, but was slammed unconscious as Ternion slammed his fist down on him.

Ternion screamed in success.

Slade's Hideout

"Oh look." Slade grinned under his mask. Slade pointed to television monitor as Ternion brought the three unconscious superheroes on his shoulder. "You're about to have some company. Another group of your friends have fallen." Slade turned to a struggling Aqualad. "It looks like you're running out of friends fishman."

Aqualad spat at Slade. "There's still Robin and the…"

Slade wiped the spit off his mask. "Oh, you mean them?" Slade pointed to the television screen. The screen shifted to a faraway view of Robin and the others talking about their situation. "They are not going to last very long either."

Aqualad's face was that of pure horror. However, in the back of his mind, he still had faith that they will not be easily defeated. He again tried to free himself from the restraints. "They won't be easily defeated!"

Slade zapped Aqualad again. "I know. I'm counting on them to last for a while. After all, where would the fun be if they were defeated with ease?" Slade crossed his arms. "Once Ternion returns with your other friends, I'll send him out to pick up Robin and his band of merry men and women. Of course…" Slade turned his attention towards Terra. "I do need to buy him some time. Isn't that right apprentice?"

Terra was in tears when he looked up at Slade. "Um…"

Slade stood over Terra and glared at her harshly. "This is your one chance to redeem yourself. I'd suggest you take it."

Terra nodded. "Yes Slade."

Underground

Beast Boy ran in one direction. 'Maybe this is the way…' **POW! **"Ow!" Beast Boy rubbed his head. "Smart move Beast Boy. It's just too dark down here to run around. But with Robin, Starfire, Raven, Batgir…" A light bulb went on in Beast Boy's head. He blinked and slapped himself again for not realizing it before. "Of course! I'm so stupid!" Beast Boy changed into a bat. "Bats can't see in the dark because they don't have to. They have echolocation!" (AN: Actually most bats CAN see something, and the larger fruit bats can see well, but yes, in dark places, bats they use echolocation to move about. This educational segment brought to you by SimmyC)

Beast Boy can now 'look' around. There were many paths going in many directions. 'I hope this is the way out.' He flew in one direction of the cavern.

Jump City Rooftops

"First, we can't stay on the rooftops all the time." Cyborg commented. "Especially since they keep blowing up the buildings that we are on!"

Robin dropped a few more bombs into the street. "And we are running out of weapons to hold them back."

Starfire was in the air. She was firing a ton of starbolts at the robots in the street. A ton of missiles came flying towards her. She ducked, spun, and rose to avoid every missile. Of course, if they didn't hit her, they were hitting whatever was behind her, more buildings.

Batgirl frowned. "We have to move." She started running towards the end of the building when a ton of laser fire knocked her back.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven used her powers to grab an entire building front. It took a lot of her strength, but it was enough to crash the building's façade on to the ground. Raven dropped to her knees in exhaustion. "We have to keep moving forward."

Cyborg was at the edge. He used his sonic cannon to clear a bunch of Slade robots out of the way. "We have to get off of this building!"

"Way ahead of you!" Robin got to the building's edge and raised his grappling hook. He fired it at the building in front of him. He was about reel himself up to the next building when the building exploded and crashed. **BOOM! **Robin took a step back and covered his eyes.

Cyborg looked at the destroyed building. "What the?"

Starfire turned to look at the destroyed building. Something was not right about this one. "I do not understand. The evil robots were no where near that structure."

Cyborg looked at the same building and had the same thought. "Yeah. What brought that building down?"

A slight rumble gave all of them a scare. They also knew only one person who could do that, besides Mother Nature herself of course.

The answer to their question floated above them. "Hello Starfire. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and whoever you are."

"Hello former friend." Starfire narrowed her eyes. She prepared her starbolts.

Raven frowned. "So, here to finally finish us off?"

"Terra!" Cyborg aimed her weapon at her. "Should've known."

Batgirl crossed her arms. "So, you're Terra." She frowned. "Heard you're pretty good. Too bad you choose the wrong side." She took out a batorang. Something she borrowed from, Batman.

"Leave her!" Robin yelled. "We have bigger issues right now. We have to get off this building before we are overtaken!"

Raven looked over the edge and noticed that the number of robots and Trident clones continued to grow. "This is not good."

Batgirl looked over one side of their building, to the other. All around them was the Slade robots and Trident clones.

Cyborg stepped back into the middle of the roof. As he looked around, he began to notice the true account of their situation.

All the nearby buildings have been destroyed except the one that they were on.

The streets were completely filled with Slade robots and Trident clones.

Batgirl, Starfire, Raven, Robin, and Starfire all converged at the center of the building's roof. Fear started to creep in as they fully realized their full predicament. They were completely surrounded. With no way out.

"It ends now." Terra brought her hand up. A huge boulder was floating in front of her.

-------End of Chapter 13

I finished the update! Actually, I planned on writing more of it, but given that this chapter has been painfully slow, I decided to not write too much. This was probably my longest drought without an update for quite a while. For any story (not just this one. Although it definitely qualifies if I just said this story). I hope to find more time to write, but again, this year has been a lot busier for me then all the other years I've had. At the moment, I hope to finish up, well, my short Totally Spies story, then the Eva story, and might even start chapter 3 of my Oh! My Goddess story! Silent Titan and TT: SAC…might have to wait. Though with the GitS: SAC season 1 nearing its end on CN, it has gotten a lot easier to write that's for sure.

Oh, and one more good news. This should be the second to last "Slade Attacks" chapter, AND the second to last chapter for part two. That means part three is coming up, and the 'Choice' will be at hand. Whoohoo!

-Next Chapter…Terra has the remaining heroes surrounded. What can he our heroes do? Can Beast Boy get out of his predicament? What can our heroes do to stop Slade? Until then…later!

Proofread and revised…mostly just proofread.


	14. Slade Attacks! Part 5

-This is Chapter 14 of "Two Birds…Part 2"! Another long wait between updates huh? Well, I have an excuse, schoolwork, new stories, and well, inspiration. Teen Titans, until recently, had been showing off reruns. Even the new ones that they were showing, like "Stranded" and "Mother Mae-Eye", not exactly episodes that I would help me get off my butt and update. Now, after they showed "The End", well, got me back into Teen Titans (first with "Silent Titan" of course). Again, this story is an AN after season 2, but still, even episodes like "The End" do give me inspirations for future chapters (i.e. Part 3).

-Though the MAIN culprit in preventing me from updating this story, well, all my other stories I'm writing. "Conflicted Hearts" and "Silent Titan" desperately needed an update. Not to mention the two NEW stories, "Fullmetal Evangelion", a Fullmetal Alchemist/Evangelion crossover, and "Seduction of the Night", an Inuyasha story. Yup! I've started an Inuyasha story (with Vampires even!). HOWEVER, it is ALSO a story where I'm pulling a complete trifecta! Three UNPOPULAR couplings in that story (well, I guess technically four, but if you count a non-Sango/Miroku as one…)! Inuyasha/Kikyo (one of the most hated woman in Inuyasha due to her relatively poor portrayal in the anime), a Sango/OC and Miroku/OC (yup! They won't be together), and Kagome/Shesshoumaru (although they are a healthy number supporters, I probably alienated half of them with Inu/Kik). Something tells me I won't be getting a ton of reviews for that one. In fact, I don't even have a ton of hits for that one either.

-Now, I was contemplating whether or not I should've updated my other Teen Titan story that also desperately needed an update (TT: SAC), or this one. Well, I've decided to update this one, even though the other one could be updated in a way (especially since Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex ended a while ago, given me ample material to continue it. However, since it is also my least reviewed Teen Titan story, well, why not update the one with the most reviews! Not to mention, I think this one is the better one, even though I had high hopes for TT: SAC (sadly, meeting them was another matter).

-Though my expectations of getting tons of reviews for this story are dropping. Not because I think this story is starting to stink (although it probably is), but that the Teen Titan section has become a victim of its own success. Since there are TONS of stories being sent in and updated on any given day, and most readers well, find a story by looking at the first page (my assumption), even a story like this one can get lost in the shuffle. Although I'm fine with my regular reviewers, given that I used to be averaging like 12 or so reviews per chapter, and then suddenly drop to 5, kind of a downer. Still, that won't stop me from continuing this story!

-Oh yeah, and for pairing, well, wait for Part 3 (which might be after this update since this might be the last one). Though if you want a hint of who it might be, I'm seeing red hair… Well, its not definite, but I am leaning in that direction.

-Long AN this time. Though even then, it is shorter then the ones for my new stories. Hmmmm. ANYWAYS, on with the story!

* * *

Jump City – Building's Rooftop

The Titans, with Batgirl, but minus Beast Boy, were standing on a lone building. However, this building was currently being surrounded by tons of Slade robots and Trident clones. They all stared at Terra and the massive boulder floating above them. The huge boulder could literally crush them right now. They all hated the situation they were in, but they were for the most part, doomed.

"Well, it's either fight or die." Cyborg raised his sonic cannon at the boulder above him.

Robin nodded. He brought out his exploding disk.

Starfire prepared her starbolts. Her eyes started to grow green.

Raven brought her arms above her head. Her telekinetic powers started to consume the boulder.

Batgirl brought out a number of explosive balls, again, borrowed from Batman.

"First we must destroy that boulder!" Robin yelled.

"More like a mountain." Cyborg commented under his breath. "But yeah! THEN, we'll deal with you!" He yelled, indicating to Terra.

Terra stared at the group. "Not this time." She said in a slightly somber voice. She was careful not to think of anything that might be a problem due to her connection with Slade. Her arms were straight out as she tried to keep the boulder above the Titans.

"Ready Titans and Batgirl?" Robin yelled at the group. He looked up at the boulder that was starting to crack with Raven's power. "NOW!"

All the remaining Titans and Batgirl gave it their best shot at the boulder. Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Robin with his exploding disc, Starfire with her starbolts, Raven with her continuous attempt to move the boulder out of the way, and Batgirl with her exploding balls, all were directed at the massive boulder.

Suddenly, Terra takes her hands away along with her power over the boulder. The move completely stunned the Titans as it seemed that Terra gave up. This movement caused the boulder to explode into a million pieces with the huge ones quickly being destroyed by Starfire, and Raven moving them out of the way. However, they would soon quickly realize that this might be a good strategy as they were all busy trying to not get hit by the remains of the boulder.

Terra dropped back a bit on her floating boulder. Her eyes glowed again. "Goodbye!"

With the boulder pieces all on the ground now, they then instantly turned to Terra. But it was too late to react as the build they were on started to implode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the building they were on crumbled to the ground. Even Starfire, who could've flown out of the building, was too stunned to do anything except fall. Fall to who knows where. They all looked up to see Terra looking down on them.

'This is the end.' Cyborg thought.

Down on the group whose figures now disappeared into the darkness.

Slade's Hideout

"No!" Aqualad said as he watched the Titans fall into the hole.

"Yes." Slade replied staring at the same screen. "It is mighty unfortunate. I had hoped they would put up a better fight. Now I have to wait for my minions to dig out their remains."

Aqualad gritted his teeth. "It still isn't over. There…"

"There's what?" Slade turned to Aqualad. "All your friends are gone. And…" He stepped out of the way to allow Aqualad a view of Ternion bringing the other heroes, Speedy, Wilderbeast, and Hot Spot, into the hideout. "The lucky ones, so to speak, are with me."

Aqualad was trying to hold back. Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as he saw all hope seemingly being taken away. "There will be others…"

Slade grinned. "Of course. And let them try. Because this city…no…this nation…no…this WORLD, is mine!"

Ternion brought the unconscious heroes to the wall and put them in restraints.

"And you're all going to have a front row seat to it!" Slade nastily replied.

Aqualad gritted his teeth some more and growled. "Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

Underground

"Dang!" Beast Boy stopped his advancement. In front of him was a wall. "Another dead end!" Beast Boy turned into his human form for a while. Not that it helped him any since he still couldn't really see down here, but he was tired of being a bat all the time. "Maybe I should just bore my self out of here." Suddenly, at that moment, he heard a massive sound behind him, the sound of falling rocks. He instantly turned around. "Dang! Guess I can't go back!" He turned around, at least, to the best of his ability and shook his head. "Then again, I can't really go in this direction either. Maybe the other paths survived." So he turned back into a bat and headed towards the direction of what he assumed to be the cave in.

But then, as Beast Boy got closer and closer, he started to hear some moans and groans. His eyes widened. "Could it be…"

Cyborg was the first to recover. He rubbed his head since he had a throbbing headache. "Uhhhhhh…what hit us?"

Robin was the next to recover. "Uhhhhh…" He slowly got up from his position. It was too dark to really see anything, so he took out his flashlight and lit up to see where they were. "You could say the entire building hit us. But…then…we're, all alive?"

Raven was the next to recover as she ran her fingers through her hair. She dusted herself off. "But how? I hate to say it, but Terra should've been able to finish us off."

Batgirl was the next to recover. She looked around and noticed Robin using a flashlight. As she looked at the areas that were illuminated, it was clear that they were underground. "We seem to be in some sort of underground cavern." She thought about what this meant. "We were all on that building. Even if we somehow survived that, and found ourselves here in the cavern, what about all the other debris associated with that?"

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surroundings, noting that she was mostly in the dark. She used her powers in order to illuminate their surroundings better. "We have all lived!" Then she noted Batgirls' existence. "Which is most unfortunate." She said in a much lower tone.

"Guys!" Beast Boy flew up to them. When he got close, he returned to his human form. "You're all alive!"

"Beast Boy!" Everyone else proclaimed as they saw him.

"I thought Slade got you!" Robin smiled as he patted Beast Boy.

"Or worse…" Cyborg noted.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy smiled. "Well, Terra…"

Everyone else's mode darkened.

Beast Boy blinked as he realized that, since they were all underground, chances are, it was due to Terra. And he also assumed that, it wasn't a happy reunion. Beast Boy was frantically waving his hands. "Wait!"

"If I see that traitor…" Cyborg slammed his fist together.

"I will not show any mercy." Starfire added with a scowl.

"Same here." Raven said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, wait, WAITTTTTTTTTT!" Beast Boy frantically waved his arms at them. "I know…this looks bad…and well, it is! But…"

The other Titans plus Batgirl all turned to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrank a bit due to the stares he was getting. "Ummm…"

"Spit it out Beast Boy!" Robin narrowed his eyes at him.

Beast Boy gulped. "Terra…she…she isn't as bad as you think she is…"

"Oh really?" A cynical and skeptical Cyborg responded to Beast Boy's comments. "Could've fooled me!"

"Well you see…" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. He took a deep breath since he knew that if he didn't get them now, things could be bad the next time they meet her. "She's really trying to protect us! Honest! You see the suit that she's wearing? That's making her evil and stuff since it's connected to Slade! A neural, brain thingy connection! And if Terra were to do something against Slade…"

Batgirl crossed her arms. "Then she would be hurt."

"Exactly!" Beast Boy nodded quickly at Batgirl. "But she is trying to fight back! It's just…hard for her."

"That doesn't change the fact that she betrayed us!" Raven angrily spat out. Though she tried to prevent her powers from manifesting since, well, bad things would happen if that happened. "Last time I checked, she wasn't wearing that suit back then!"

"I didn't say that she didn't deserve some punishment because of that!" Beast Boy added quickly. "I'm just saying that, now at least, she's starting to see the error of her ways, and is actually trying to help us the best way that she can."

"And how do you know this Beast Boy?" Robin asked while still a bit skeptical. However, knowing his own history with Slade, he really wanted to believe this. Especially with that dream still fresh in his mind. Deep down inside, he still had hope for her.

"With this!" Beast Boy hands Robin Terra's paper.

Robin took it and started to read it. The paper explained everything, her situation, her apology and her small attempt to rectify what she had done to her friends, like how to defeat the Trident clones AND Slade robots, heck, the paper even had where Slade's hideout was. It was all handwritten. While he didn't get a lot of chances to see her written work, it does look like Terra's handwriting. "It does look like Terra has really turned around."

Raven was still not buying it. "But what guarantees that this isn't another trap to fool all of us? Beast Boy said that Slade had a neural connection with her, controlling her if she stepped out of line!"

"Yeah." Beast Boy confirmed. "But…according to the note, she did it when Slade was sleeping."

"Possible." Robin noted. "As evil as Slade was, he was also, only human."

"It's still too risky." Raven replied.

Batgirl frowned. However, maybe because she wasn't here when that was all going down, she started to see where Beast Boy was going. She knew that this Terra person had a lot to answer for, and like Raven, she still had doubts about her, but given where they stand, an ally, especially one standing literally next to Slade, could be good for them. "If Terra truly has changed sides, then we should take this chance! Imagine, Slade's own apprentice turning against him!"

"But look where we are!" Cyborg commented. "We're lucky to be alive!"

"Um…" Beast Boy started, grabbing the attention of the group. "Not exactly luck…"

Robin's eyes lit up. "She saved us!"

Starfire turned to Robin. "How do you know that former friend Terra saved us?"

Batgirl snapped her fingers. "That's right! She could easily have killed us if she wanted! Or she could've easily had gotten us captured!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Batgirl. Though she didn't really like Batgirl for, another reason, she especially didn't like what Batgirl was implying.

"Look!" Batgirl stared at the blue haired, pale skinned girl. "As great as we were, you have to admit we were up against a rock and hard place. Literally. Now, we still have a chance to at least do something!"

Cyborg nodded. "Batgirl's right! We should either be dead or captured by Slade if it wasn't for Terra!"

Raven still frowned at the thought. Still, right now, what's important was taking down Slade and saving the city, or even the world! IF Terra truly did reform, it could help in that effort. "Okay! I'll play along! But IF we meet her again, and IF she fights us…"

"We'll fight back." Beast Boy lowered his head solemnly. "BUT I don't think she would, at least willingly."

Cyborg nodded. "I'm going to see if I can find a way to neutralize that suit. So to do that, I guess we should get to the tower and prepare. Maybe even lay low for a while as we regroup and figure out what to do." That's when he remembered the other heroes that were here. "Wait! Speedy, Wilderbeast, and Hot Spot are still out there!" Cyborg tapped his arm. "We should contact…"

"Wait!" Robin stopped Cyborg. "They might be captured by Slade! For all he knows, we were all killed by Terra."

"And if they were captured…" Batgirl continued. "Contacting them would've blown our 'deaths' out of the water. Everything that Terra did would be for naught now! And Slade would do everything to capture or kill us again!"

Cyborg reluctantly dropped his arm. Of course, being deep underground, he probably couldn't get a signal anyways. But still, he at least wanted to try in the hope that they were alive. But at the same time, if they were captured by Slade, and were still alive, contacting them now might have not only made their rescue harder by revealing their whereabouts, but also put any chance of retaking the city at risk. Facing tons of Trident clones and Slade robots now would do them no good. "You're right. We have to think of our safety first. I just hope that, they are alright."

"We all do." Starfire patted Cyborg on the back.

"Well," Robin began. "Let's head back to Titan Tower."

Batgirl patted Robin's back. "Yup! Let's gets some rest!"

Starfire and Raven saw this and narrowed their eyes. They also growled. "Grrrrrrrr." They also thought the exact same thing. 'Maybe we should _expose _her whereabouts to Slade. Accident of course!'

-A few days later…

Jump City – Aboveground

Terra watched over a ton of Slade robots and Trident clone march through the streets. All the buildings were empty as every citizen was now under the rule of Slade. She lowered her head as she thought about how it got this far. However, she still tried to avoid thinking 'wrong thoughts' as Slade was keeping a careful eye on her. Still, she had so far, done everything right, and was currently on Slade's good side.

She soon went to another section of Jump City. Nothing was out of the ordinary given that, well, Slade's army easily crushed all potential uprising. Everything was quiet. From the pizzerias, to the arcades, not a single soul dared to venture out. This city was Slade's, and no one else. She took out a communicator. "All is clear in Section 12."

Slade's Hideout 

"Good!" Slade replied to Terra. "It's time to secure Section 24-38 under my rule. With you leading the way of course. Though I have to give them credit, they have been smart enough not to stir up any problems knowing that they are next!"

"Understood Slade." Terra nodded. "Terra out!" Her face disappeared from the computer screen.

"Now…" Slade contacted one of the Trident clones. Trident clone number 12963. "Number 12963, your report."

"All is quiet." 12963 replied with contempt. "Too quiet! My skills are being wasted protecting this pointless place!"

"Watch your mouth 12963." Slade pushed a button.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" 12963 zapped by a collar.

"All will be well in the end." Slade continued. "And loyalty is rewarded! Remember that!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." 12963 replied. "Very well Slade."

"Now we have that little unpleasantness out of the way, have you found the remains of the Titans?" Slade asked.

12963 shook his head. "No sign of them sir."

"Very well." Slade replied. "Keep searching."

Trident clone 12963 nodded. "As you wish. Trident 12963 out." His image disappeared from the screen.

Aqualad looked up at Slade. 'So, he still hasn't found their remains. Then it's possible that they are alive!'

"So, what do you think about my city Aqualad?" Slade approached him.

Aqualad glared at Slade. "It won't be your city soon!"

"Still have hope don't you?" Slade grinned under his mask. "I can't wait to see your face when my operation expands! And all your silly hope fades!"

One of Slade's assistant, Wintergreen, came out with a plate of food.

"Oh look! Your breakfast is here!" Slade looked at Wintergreen. "Since it wouldn't be fun if you're dead, I'd suggest you eat!" Slade took off the cover on the plate. "How does fish soup sound?"

Aqualad growled.

Titan Tower

Beast Boy was sound asleep. He was getting a much-needed rest before they begin their counter operation.

Cyborg peeked out the dark tower. None of them dared to turn on the lights when the nearby city was in complete control by Slade robots and Trident clones. "I guess there are other advantages of living on an island."

"Or it could be just plain luck." Robin added. "I'm sure Slade would've made this place number one on his target list if it wasn't for the fact that we were all out, fighting him at first."

"And if we stay here and do nothing…" Raven added in the shadows behind them. "I'm sure they will be all over us once the city falls completely under Slade's control."

Starfire popped her head up behind a counter. "But we will not allow Slade to continue."

Batgirl popped her head over the couch. "Slade wouldn't know what hit him!"

Robin punched his fist. "Yes! Today, Slade is going down!"

* * *

-------End of Chapter 14

Did I say that this was the last "Slade Attacks" chapter, and in turn, the last chapter for Part 2 before Part 3? Well, JUST KIDDING! Seriously, I've completely miscalculated how long the ending was going to be, and so, to keep this chapter at a decent number, I've stopped it here. Granted, at 2800 (without AN), not a bad number compared to my other stories. But still, I've decided to stop here due to length. Now, if this were "Fullmetal Evangelion" or even "Silent Titan", I would've continued up to the end given the length of those chapters. But since this story's chapters are around 2000-3000 words (if you take out the AN), compared to the 5000-6000 words of the others, I decided to stop it here before I continued.

Also yes, not a lot of humor in this chapter. Much like the series, with comedy episodes and the more drama/action episodes, this chapter could be filed in the latter. I promise more comedy for the next chapter, which WILL be the last chapter. Though I might update Teen Titans: Stand Alone Complex before that update occurs. Heck, I'd probably update my Totally Spies story before then!

I had a comment about proofreading, and, as I have noted, I didn't do that the last time. Now that I have gone back, I have to say that, in terms of grammar errors (that I can catch), this one had remarkably little. Guess being short does that.

Next Chapter…the Titans counter! Will they succeed? Well, there is a Part 3 so they better succeed! And what about Batgirl? Until then…later!


	15. Slade Attacks! Part 6

-This is Chapter 15, and LAST chapter for Part 2.

-Now, from my thinking a year ago, I'm supposed to have finished this chapter (and in turn, this story) WAY before all the others (The first part started two years ago, and lasted about a month. This one? Over a year!). What happened? Well, a ton of other stories got ahead of it! I didn't exactly plan to write so many new stories (Evangelion stories for example, I only really planned to write one. Now I have three). That, and I've been pretty busy as of late (and school just started so that should suck even more time from me). Of course, the last chapter is the chapter that had the LEAST amount of reviews for this part, and probably also drained my desire to continue this fic, but that's okay! After thinking about it for a while, it just tells me that, even if it is smaller then before, there are still fans for this story! That or, everyone is so tired of Part 2 that everyone is waiting for Part 3. :-) So now, the conclusion before Part 3…

-Well, before that, I will say the pairing is STILL not known as of right now. I'm still leaning towards a certain someone (another hint, she's a main character of the show and NOT from another city). BUT, my mind can still change! Remember, all of this takes place in as yet written Part 3, so anything can happen!

Also, for those who prefer the comedy of this story rather then the serious parts, sorry. But given that Slade basically taken over the city, and well, hurt or captured nearly everyone, not a whole lot of comedic moments here. However, it should be back with force at the end here!

-Looking at the hits, Silent Titan is definitely my most read Teen Titan story (if you count Part 1 and Part 2 of this story as separate), and in turn, of all the Teen Titans stories it is the most popular. So, fans of that story, don't worry, update will be coming soon! Sort of (soon as in, well, something in next few months at least). Still, for the few remaining fans for this story, here you go before the next part!

* * *

Titan Tower

"Okay Titans! We're all set for the battle ahead?" Robin said in a determined voice that was meant to boost the moral of his teammates.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Batgirl all raised their fist up. "YES!"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a still groggy Beast Boy. "So, what's the plan?" Beast Boy yawned as he got into the main room.

"Uh…well…um…" Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Batgirl, and Robin all looked around, avoiding eye contact with everyone at all cost.

Beast Boy sighed. "That's what I thought."

Cyborg rubbed his chin. "Well, obviously, we have to find Slade and take him down."

"But obviously not through the front door." Robin added. "Which means we have to take him by surprise somehow. But where?"

"The door in the rear?" Starfire suggested.

Raven, Batgirl, Cyborg, and Robin all looked at Starfire with a questioning look.

"Um, he wouldn't be surprised?" Starfire innocently replied.

Raven sighed at the airhead. "I'm pretty sure Slade has the place surrounded."

Beast Boy then snapped his fingers. "Underground!" He took out a piece of paper. "Terra drew a map! If we dig a tunnel under him, we could catch that masked freak off guard!"

Cyborg frowned. "Terra huh?"

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg. "Look! Deep down inside, she's still the Terra we all know and love!"

Raven frown. "And you trust that this map will lead us straight to Slade, and that it isn't a trap?"

"That's enough!" Robin yelled. "We've been through this before! At the moment, we don't have a lot of alternatives. Slade's robots and the Trident clones have already overrun most of the city on the surface. Our best alternative is going underground. Trusting this map, AND Terra is pretty much our only option now!"

Raven crossed her arm. "Very well. We'll follow this map. BUT, if it is a trap…"

"We'll deal with it when we get there." Robin added.

"And even when we get inside, then what?" Batgirl looked outside the window to see all the Trident clones walking down the streets in the distance. "Even if we take out Slade, what about them?" She said while pointing to a column of marching Trident clones.

Beast Boy rubbed his chin when a light bulb appeared over his head. "Those Trident clones all have one massive ego. They all think that they are perfect!"

"Well if that is the case, then why are they fighting in a unified army rather then as individuals given that they are all self-absorbed egomaniacs?" Cyborg commented when suddenly, the answer came to him in his head. "Slade! He must be controlling them somehow! Take away that control, chaos ensures!" He grabbed the paper Beast Boy held. "I can't believe I forgot! She had it right here…" He then frowned again. "Though this requires that we get into the control room."

"And that's a bad thing?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Cyborg's last statement. To Beast Boy's mind, that sounded fine to him. Maybe it would be tough to do, but still fine to him.

"Not really." Cyborg admitted. "Just that, I wanted to see if I can shut them down on the outside! You know, cause chaos up here while you guys are down there fighting Slade."

Batgirl grinned. "Maybe you can still do that! I do remember a few of the Trident clones acting on their own before being zapped back into submission! If you can, at least block some sort of signal that Slade was using…"

"I get it now!" Cyborg interrupted. "Slade wasn't controlling them directly, but by persuasion! No disloyalty, no pain!" An evil grin appeared. "Stop Slade from doing that, then they will be on free to do whatever they want!"

Robin smiled. "Perfect! Once Slade loses control of the Trident clones, at least a part of them, dealing with Slade and retaking this city should be much easier!"

Cyborg smiled as well. "Sounds like a plan I can work with! And I have the perfect device for it as well. Though I made it in the hope to take out the control of the robots, I'm sure I can use them to take away the control of the Trident clones as well. I'll begin modifying it right away. All I need to do is find the frequency though…"

Batgirl crossed her arm. "Well, that settles it then! We strike at Slade from below, and Cyborg will cause chaos on the surface!" She then turned to Cyborg as she thought of something. "Say Cyborg, need any help on this endeavor?"

Cyborg thought about it before he shook his head. "No. You guys are going to need all the help you can get once you get inside. Who knows what Slade has in store for you there. Even if you catch him by surprise, I wouldn't doubt for a moment that he would be up to something. Over here, if I succeed, I probably wouldn't even have to break a sweat! I'll just let the Trident clones do all the work for me!"

"Very well." Robin smiled. "Then everyone head out!"

Beast Boy was about to follow Robin when Cyborg grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Wait Beast Boy, I have something for ya!"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with curiosity. "What do you have for me Cy?"

Cyborg took out a device. "Here. This device should help sever the link between Slade and Terra. Just throw it at her. The device should automatically open up and activate."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. He instantly took the device. "Thanks Cy!" He started to head back out when Cyborg again stopped him.

"BUT!" Cyborg's voice, though not necessarily loud, did seem to boom through Beast Boy's ear. "In the end, it is still up to Terra."

Beast Boy nodded. "I understand." He quickly headed out to catch up with the others.

Slade's Hideout

"Most of the city is now in our grasp!" A Trident clone relayed through the communication device. "Very soon, we will begin preparations to invade the neighboring cities!"

"Excellent." Slade said in an approving tone. "Start with Gotham City."

"Very well." The Trident clone replied.

Slade was about to break communications with him when he thought of something. "Oh, and when you have Titan Tower under my control, prepare it for my, new headquarters."

"As you wish." The Trident clone said before his image disappeared from the screen.

Slade turned around to see his captives all lined up. "It looks like you have all lost!"

Aqualad looked up from his restrained position. "You still haven't won yet…you still…"

Slade eyed Aqualad, then Hot Spot, Wilderbeast, Speedy, and then back to Aqualad. "Doesn't look good from where I'm standing." He came in close to Aqualad. "Are you going to admit your defeat now?"

Aqualad grinned. "I can always hope for a miracle."

Slade looked at him in slight disbelief. Disbelief in that he believed in that silliness when it was quite obvious that the situation were stacked against them to the point that he was sure, not even God, if there was such a being, could reverse this. "If you like to delude yourself, go ahead. But you're setting yourself up for some major disappointment."

Aqualad continued to grin. "Let's just say that I'm a hopeful man."

Slade's Hideout – Terra's Room

Terra paced from one end of the room to the other. She was trying her hardest not to think about the Titans. With the neural connection, it was obvious that any thought that would hint of the Titans' non-demise, would jeopardize their life, as well as her own. Even if Terra decided to reverse course and turn against the Titans, the fact that she didn't defeat them, as Slade had wanted, if he found out, it won't be pretty for her.

"Come on! I must keep my mind busy!" Terra said out loud. "Waiting for…um…my next order can be…boring! Yeah!" While not very convincing, at least it wasn't about the Titans.

Suddenly, the thick metal door rushed open. "Something bothering you, Terra?" Slade's monotone voice pieced through Terra's bantering, instantly silencing her.

"Eep! Um…" Terra looked from side to side. "No…I mean, YES! You see, I'm a little bored just standing here waiting and…"

"Well you're in luck." Slade glared at Terra with slightly eager eyes. "It just so happens that I have a mission for you."

It was at that moment, the ground around them started to shake.

Streets of Jump City

A bunch of Slade robots and Trident clones were standing around one of the buildings. The building was apparently a defacto rallying point for Slade's army.

In an alleyway, aluminum can clank on the ground.

Two Trident clones that were standing in front of the alleyway turned back to see where the sound came from. Unsure of who or what could possibly be back there, they all entered the alleyway.

**POW! BAM!**

Cyborg, who was sitting behind a garbage container, dragged the two now unconscious Trident clones with him. He was borrowing them to see how to disable whatever device was keeping them inline. "Hmm…let's see…" He checked the bodies from head to tow. He then noticed a small implant on each of the Trident clones' heads. "Perfect! Now to find the frequency for them…"

Slade's Hideout – Back Entrance

A few Trident clones were standing guard at the back entrance to Slade's hideout. Both of them felt a rumble. They both turned to each other when the ground under them began to feel unstable. They both looked down when suddenly a huge hole appeared. They were able to widened their eyes to the point of nearly bulging out, when they crashed into the depths below. After a few bashing sounds, there was a short moment of silence.

The group of Trident clone guards and robot sentinels all turned to the hole.

And then, Starfire flew up into the hideout and launched a ton of starbolts at the guards! Next came Robin who jumped up and landed in a crouched position. He threw exploding disc at the guards, sending many that wasn't hit by Starfire's bolts, flying. Batgirl also jumped up and threw her batorang, slicing many of the rushing robot sentinels. Beast Boy also few up in a hawk form, and then changed instantly into a ram. He crashed to the ground and charged the guards who were still taken by complete surprise. Raven flew up from the hole. She was surrounded by her black telekentic powers. She brought her arms forward.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Her powers grabbed a row of guards, and began to sweep from side to side, destroying robots and knocking Trident clones out.

A few of the remaining Trident clones staggered around when a massive foot came rushing towards their head. **POW! **Batgirl sent the remaining Trident clones into dreamland.

Robin stood up as the Titans and Batgirl formed behind him. "It's time to end this!"

Slade's Hideout – Terra's Room 

"Ah, so the Titans have finally arrived." Slade said as he hears the battle going on nearby. "I've been expecting them."

"You have?" Terra said half surprised. Half surprised since, she can guess why he would be expecting them. "Um, I mean, yeah! I guess…"

"Now Terra…" Slade glared at her. "Don't try to play innocent here! Did you really think you can keep secrets from me?" The last comment was more of a statement rather then a question.

Terra shook her head. "No Slade." She said in a shaky voice.

"Good. Now Terra…" Slade got up close to her. "I am a considerate man. I am willing to, forgive your time of weakness if you do this one thing for me…"

"And that is?" Terra asked, although she knew full well what Slade wanted.

"Destroy the Titans once and for all!" Slade replied in a cold tone. "Oh, and this time, I'll be watching!"

Slade's Hideout – Hallway

Robin jumped up and slammed his foot at a Trident clone, causing him to crash into the one behind him.

Starfire, who was flying beside Robin, threw a number of starbolts at another column of robots. Given the confined spaces of the hallway, it made it easy for her to take out another group of guards.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Batgirl were also running with Robin and Starfire. Though at the moment, their powers or skills weren't used much, well, other then Beast Boy was using in Cheetah form to keep up. They ignored many doors and hallways given that they knew exactly where they were heading.

The target was the control room where Slade's entire operation was handled.

"According to Terra's map, the control room should be right here!" Robin indicated to a thick heavy metal door in front of them.

"Looks like it's my turn!" Beast Boy changed into a triceratops and ran full speed at the metal door.

**BAM!**

Beast Boy bounced off the door. The only sign that Beast Boy was there was a triceratops like indention on the cold steel door. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and started to stagger around. His eyes were swirled and stars spun around his head. "Uhhhh…"

Raven snickered at Beast Boy's lame attempt. "Guess it's my turn then!" Raven's eyes glowed black as her powers consumed the door. Suddenly, the doors were instantly pulled apart.

The Titans and Batgirl rushed into the control room. There, they see computer consoles and the metallic wheels, each containing their captured comrades.

"Aqualad!" Robin rushed up to him. He then looked at the others. "Hot Spot! Wilderbeast! Speedy!" He looked at them with concern in his eyes. "Are you guys alright?"

Aqualad looked up to Robin. "We're fine. Just get us out of here!" A grin appeared on his face. "Slade isn't going to like this when he sees you!"

Robin, Batgirl, Raven, and Starfire worked on getting their companions out.

Beast Boy then scanned the room. He started to notice something. "Hey! Speaking of Slade, where is he?"

Robin then noticed the same thing. "And not just Slade, but where are the guards? Something's not right here!"

"You'd think that Slade would've had at least ONE guard here." Raven commented as her eyes narrowed at the situation.

Speedy then rubbed the back of his neck. That's when they felt rumbling. Not from an earthquake, but from something big, and something that was walking.

Walking towards them.

Wilderbeast looked behind him. "That's because we have the one guard right there."

The Titans, and their companions, minus Beast Boy all stared behind at the new guard.

"One guard?" Beast Boy said in disbelief at their luck. "Hah! If Slade things one little ole…" He noticed awed look of his companions, and then, the looming shadow in front of him. He slowly turned around. "Eek! Maybe one is just fine!"

"Yeah." Robin said as he stared into the eyes of Ternion.

Streets of Jump City

Cyborg toned his device, which looked like a modified boom box, to the frequency that he picked up on the Trident clone. "Now, if all goes well, I can not only take out those Slade robots, but prevent Slade from hurting these Trident clones!" A grin appeared on his face. "Then poor old Slade will have a ton of uncontrollable egomaniacs to contend with!" He clicked on the boom box like device, making a low humming sound.

Though not low enough as the Trident clones all turned to him.

"You there!" The apparent leader of the Trident clones said to him. "What are you doing?"

Cyborg instantly turned to him. "Um, well…uh…just listening to some tones!" Cyborg picked up the device and started acting like he was listening to the music.

The Trident clones all narrowed their eyes at him.

"You're not supposed to be out of the internment camps!" One of the Trident clones growled.

Suddenly, the robots around them started to act crazy.

The Trident clones all looked around to the robots. The little antenna behind their head started to sparkle.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the Trident clones asked in confusion.

Cyborg gave a big grin. "Well, it means that…"

Suddenly, the Trident clones all dropped to their knees in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Um, that wasn't supposed to happen!"

Suddenly, the robots rebooted themselves and they all stared at Cyborg.

The Trident clones all got up and stared at Cyborg with zombieish red eyes.

One of them spoke up in a voice that sounded like Slade. "Did you really think I wouldn't anticipate this, Cyborg? Now, I have to control their minds a little earlier then I planned."

Cyborg gulped. "I guess its plan B now!"

The mind controlled Trident clones and the robots all glared at Cyborg. They aimed their weapons at him.

"Run!" Cyborg spun around and sprinted as fast as he can.

* * *

-------End of Chapter 15

I didn't intend to stop it right here, but given how long this chapter was, I will have ONE more chapter left to do. Don't worry! If you notice, the Chapter 16 is up RIGHT after this one. I only stopped it here to keep it at a decent length since, unlike you Silent Titan fans, probably not used to the long chapters of that story!

-Next Chapter…END GAME!


	16. End Game

-This is Chapter 16, or more appropriately, Part 2 of Chapter 15, Slade's Attack 6. Since I'm tired of naming them Slade Attacks, I'm calling this, End Game! Since I'm not going to bore you with a long Author Notes Rant, on with the story!

* * *

Slade's Hideout – Control Room

"He's tough as he is ugly!" Speedy commented as he picked up his bow and arrow that he found on a nearby table. Lucky for Speedy, Slade didn't destroy his equipment. He probably assumed that he would save them, for the time being at least, as a kind of torture where he was so close, yet so far away from his own equipment. Apparently Slade never planned on them being saved!

Robin knelt down as he brought out an exploding disc. "If we all fight together, we can take him down!"

The Titans and all the heroes surrounded Ternion in anticipation of its first move.

Ternion, with its many eyes, eyed one side of the room, to the other. Suddenly, he made its move. He stretched his arms out, and shot his electrified sludge arms at the heroes.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he ducked out of the way from the first blast from Ternion.

Starfire started blasting Ternion with her starbolts. She ducked and rolled as Ternion started firing parts of himself at her. Unfortunately, she was a bit too slow when she found herself struck in the face with the smelly disgusting sludge.

Beast Boy was also avoiding electrified sludge. He changed from a number of animals of varying sizes. The hope being that he would get close enough to strike back. Wasn't quite working as he was only advancing a few inches closer. Then, he made the mistake of changing into a big dog, and he was slammed by an incoming sludge. "AHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy rolled backwards towards the wall. He looked and smelled himself. "Ew! Not only does it smell of sewage, it smells like COOKED sewage!"

Wilderbeast tried charging Ternion, but was instantly swept away by its long arms. He found himself crashing into the wall.

Speedy got behind a column and waited. He could hear the splattering sound of Ternion's attack hitting the column. After what seemed like a quite period, he turned around the column and fired an exploding arrow at him.

**BOOM! **The exploding arrow hits causing a massive hole in its center! But the hole quickly filled back.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" Ternion yelled. He then swapped another group of heroes, taking Hot Spot and Aqualad to the ground.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven, with her telekinetic powers, took a huge box and slammed it at Ternion.

Ternion took up his fist and bashed the box. The box shattered into pieces.

Robin got behind a column that was still standing. "This guy is tough!"

"Told ya!" Speedy said, who was still standing behind the next column over.

"But even he can't take us all at the same time!" Robin noted.

"Um, isn't that what we're doing now?" Speedy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin shook his head. "I said the SAME time!"

Starfire dropped down next to Robin after wiping off the remaining sludge. "If we joined up at the same time…"

"We can take him down!" Hot Spot said after getting back up.

"Everyone get ready!" Robin yelled. Robin got out his exploding disc.

Speedy readied his exploding arrow.

Hot Spot's hands glowed as he gathered his power around them.

Starfire started to build up her starbolts.

Raven picked up a huge column with her powers.

Beast Boy changed into a ram.

Wilderbeast snorted as he got down on his hind legs.

Aqualad brought his arms up, causing the ground rumble with water.

Batgirl ducked behind an overturned computer console. She took out a few exploding batorangs. "This should do the trick!"

Ternion looked all around. He roared again. "ROARRRRRRRRRR!" He brought his arms out in order to strike the heroes again.

However, it was the moment they had all been waiting for. "NOW!" Robin yelled at the group. He threw his exploding disk at Ternion.

Speedy rounded the column and fired his exploding arrows at him.

Hot Spot shot his massive fireball at him.

Starfire fired her charged up starbolts at him.

Raven slammed him with the column at full force.

Beast Boy and Wilderbeast all rushed him, avoiding Ternion's feeble attacks along the way. They both slammed their bodies at him, and then quickly departed before Ternion retaliated.

Batgirl jumped up quickly and threw her exploding batorangs. She then instantly ducked when she hit the ground in order to avoid any Ternion counterattacks.

All the other heroes' attack slammed into Ternion.

"ROARRRRR!" Ternion was hit by each blast. With the combined force of the attack, Ternion **EXPLODES **into millions of pieces. This left only a shell of Cinderblock, Plasmus in his human form, sleeping, and Overload's motherboard body all on the ground.

Cinderblock and Overload all moaned. "Uhhhhhhhh…"

Plasmus snored.

"Not so tough now!" Robin grinned at the scene.

The heroes were all about to congratulate themselves when they all felt a rumble.

Raven narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head towards the source. "Terra." She said in a low threatening tone.

Speedy tumbled out of the way as a massive boulder came inches from where he was standing.

Wilderbeast was not as lucky as a column of rock under him bashed him continuously.

Terra stood, in slight trepidation, next to Slade who had his arms crossed.

"Now I have all the players in front of me!" Slade said in a low and dark voice, with just a slight cheerfulness in it as he knew, he could end it right here.

Streets of Jump City

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg was running down the street at full speed. A column of Trident clones and Slade's robots followed him closely. "I really needed a better Plan B! Heck, a Plan C right now would've been great if I came up with one first!"

Trident clones, who were now under the full control of Slade's computer, were all running towards Cyborg with their tridents. "Your end is near." The Trident clones all said in a computerized voice.

Slade robots were all firing lasers and missiles at the sprinting Cyborg.

Slade's Hideout – Control Room

Raven glared at Terra with murderous eyes. "I don't care if you're being controlled by Slade or not! I will not let you hurt my friends anymore!" She raised her arms up into the air. The nearby boulders glowed black as they were lifted up from the ground. They were all flung towards Terra.

Terra's eyes widened. "I can't…I can't…" Despite her protest however, her body betrayed her as she raised her right arms in order to create a rocky shield in front of her. **POW POW POW! **Raven's boulders all slammed into the shield. After that threat was over, her left arm was raised and said shield became a column of rock, heading towards Raven.

Raven stood petrified at the incoming column. Her mind told her to move, but her body refused to respond.

"RAVEN!" Robin ran towards her and knocked her out of the way. Along the way, Robin got a piece of the column, sending a sharp pain up his arm. "AH!"

Starfire glared at Raven. 'You did that on purpose did you?'

Batgirl rushed up to Robin who was on the ground. "Are you alright Robbie?"

Robin nursed his arm as he looked up into Batgirl's eyes. "Um…yeah…I'll manage." Robin winced at the pain has his hand moved at where the column hit.

"Don't worry. I have one of Batman's medical kits here." Batgirl bandaged up Robin's arm. "Should be fine till we get out of here."

Robin smiled at Batgirl. "Thanks Batgirl!"

Raven shook off any bit of dizziness that she had due to being knocked to the side. She then smiled as she thought of the person that saved her. "Robin. Oh Rob…" She then looked at said person, who was being cared for by a certain someone she had grown to detest very much. She glared at Batgirl with murderous eyes. 'You just had to be there did you!'

"Um…guys…" Aqualad rolled from side to side as massive boulders flew past him. "I hate to interrupt the chit chat and all but…a little help here?"

Wilderbeast was also avoiding boulders. Suddenly, the ground under him became to massive slabs that clapped him like a fly caught between two hands. After a moment of stunned silence, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Robin lifted his head. He quickly looked at Beast Boy who held some sort of device in his hand, and then back to the other heroes who were fighting Terra. "Everyone! Aim for Slade! He's the one controlling Terra! Leave Terra up to Beast Boy!"

"Very well!" Hot Spot strafed to the side avoiding Terra's spike attacks. His aim, now shifted to Slade, rushed up towards him.

"If you think this is going to work…" Aqualad brought his hands up and crashed a ton of water towards Slade.

Starfire fired bolts towards Slade.

"Nice strategy." Slade said in typical low tone. "But…" He brought his arm up.

At the same time, Terra did the same thing. "No! I must not…"

Starfire's starbolts slammed into boulders, dissipating them.

A column of lava slammed up into Aqualad's incoming wave of lava. This created a thick fog inside the hideout. The lava, when partially cooled, also diverted some of water towards Hotspot. His fireballs were destroyed in an instant.

Beast Boy jumped up from side to side in his rabbit form, avoiding remaining rocks from hitting him. "Terra! I'm here to free you!" Then, he noticed the thick fog all around him. 'Can't see…must rely on sound…'

Slade glared into that direction. "I wouldn't say that little man! Terra is mine!" He said in a possessive voice. He brought his arm up again, with Terra mimicking the same movement. Although he couldn't see where Beast Boy was, he can certainly hear him. And he knew where he was running around.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, unable to see the next attack greatly affected him. A rocky column **SLAMMED** into Beast Boy, sending him to the ground in extreme pain. "Uh…" The device he was holding falls out of his hand.

"Now…it seems that to finally sever the past with him, you need to eliminate this…reminder." Slade turned to Terra.

"No…no…no!" Tears streamed down Terra's face. "You can't…you can't make me!"

"Oh, but I will." Slade eyes turned colder as he stared at his ungrateful apprentice.

As the fog started to dissipate, Terra could see Beast Boy's prone body. Terra found her powers were picking up a massive boulder. The boulder quickly hovered over Beast Boy.

Beast Boy slowly raised his head. "Terra…you got to fight it…" He weakly got out as he felt every fiber in his body course with pain.

"Do your duty Terra!" Slade yelled at her.

"I…can't…I…mustn't…" Terra winced as she felt a shockwave go through her.

Robin took out a birdorang. With the fog now completely gone, he raised the birdorang, ready to launch it at Terra. "If I have to…"

Beast Boy reached for the device. "Must…get…to…it…" He tried changing into certain animals in order to reach it. He tried an ape form, except the rocks around him were too confining. Then he tried the snake form. This enabled him to get free from the confinement, but he was having difficulty grabbing a hold of the device that he dropped.

Terra's arm was shaking. "Mustn't…I can't…"

Slade narrowed his eyes at Terra. He was encountering a lot more resistance then he had originally expected. His control over Terra's body seemed to be waning, which was annoying him to no end. "YOU WILL!" Slade said in a low, but very threatening tone.

Terra could feel the electricity course through her body as she continued to resist. "No…no…NO!" She screamed in pain as she sent the boulder hurling towards an area of the control room that, until now was left untouched by anyone.

It was the area where the computer system that kept the Slade robots and Trident clones under control.

"NO!" Slade yelled as he watched the boulder crash into the computer. The computer shattered into millions of pieces with sparks flying everywhere.

Streets of Jump City

Cyborg was still running at full sprint when the Trident clones slowed down their pace, and their red eyes turn back to their normal color of yellow. The robots as well started to slow their pace, before completely shutting off.

Cyborg noticed that the shadows behind him were no longer chasing him. He came to a screeching stop as he turned around to see what was up. "Huh?"

The Trident clones were all looking at each other. "We are free?"

Cyborg grinned. 'Looks like they pulled it through!' "Yup! You're all free to do whatever you want! Slade no longer has any control over you!"

The Trident clones all raised their tridents in their hands, and all yelled in excitement. "We're free! We're now free to take over this world at will!"

Cyborg crossed his arms and grinned. "REALLY?" He 'excitedly' proclaimed. "That's great! Who's leading?"

"I AM!" The Trident clones all said in unison. Suddenly, a big exclamation point appeared above their heads as realization set in.

"Wait…all of you? That can't be right! There can only be one leader right?" Cyborg said sarcastically. He tapped his foot as he posed in a 'thinking' position. "Usually there is only one person leading an army. And that person leading that army would be…the best, correct? So which one of you is the best?"

"I am!" All the Trident clones said in unison again. They all suddenly turned to each other as they all narrowed their eyes. "No I am!" They again all said in unison. They all growled as their frustration grew. "Why you…"

Cyborg winced, stuck out his tongue, made faces, and finally covered his eyes as the Trident clones all turned against each other and beat themselves into a pulp. Once the carnage was over, Cyborg gave a satisfied smile. "That's what you get when you have an egotistical army of clones!"

Slade's Hideout – Control Room

"It's over Slade!" Robin yelled at him.

"Maybe for today." Slade narrowed his eyes. "But if I go down, so will my unfaithful apprentice!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra dropped to her knees as an extreme pain coursed through her body.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled with force. He tried rushing towards her, but he was still in a great deal of pain.

"Remember who controls you Terra!" Slade eyed her with disgust. "Since you seemed to have forgotten, you have to suffer the consequence!"

Terra dropped to her knees. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We have to do something!" Robin yelled to the group.

Raven gritted her teeth. "Yes." She reluctantly replied. She still held animosity over their former friend.

"Terra!" Beast Boy was sprinting towards her with device in hand. Suddenly, he tripped on a rock. He fell to the ground, destroying the device. "No…no…NOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Slade eyed Beast Boy's distress. "Can't save your girlfriend?"

Terra gritted her teeth. "I can save myself! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her eyes glowed a bright yellow as Slade is knocked down by a massive feedback.

"AH!" Slade grabbed his head as electricity shocked through his system. Sparks appeared everywhere as the neural connectors fry.

"And this is for tricking me!" Terra brought her hands down, and then did a sweeping movement. The ground under Slade suddenly folded onto him.

Slade eyes widened in shock as he was carried to the wall. He slammed hard into the wall, causing a massive hole to appear. Slade, still stunned, staggered up from his position. He glared back at Terra and the heroes. "This isn't over!"

"Want to bet on that?" Batgirl grinned as she brought out a batorang.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Slade. "It's over Slade!"

"Don't bet on it!" Slade took out a device. This caused all the heroes to stop their movement towards Slade. "Until we meet again!" He pushed the button.

Massive explosion sounds can be heard.

All the heroes looked around as they notice what was happening. They then all turned back to Slade.

He was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Robin gritted his teeth as he realized that he got away, AGAIN!

"Don't worry! We'll get him!" Batgirl reassured him. "But first, we need to get out of here!"

Concrete and steel beams started to fall.

Wilderbeast grabbed a hold of the falling steel pillars. "Everyone get out now!"

The remaining heroes started to rush out of the exit. Wilderbeast took the steel pillar, and threw it to the side and then followed the rest of the group towards the exit. Suddenly…**BAM! **A massive concrete blockade came down.

"We have to destroy this obstruction!" Starfire prepared her starbolt.

"It won't be enough!" A weakened Terra yelled at her. "Here, I'll do it!"

"No!" Beast Boy said with deep concern in his voice. With what she had to do with, it took a lot out of her, and Beast Boy knew it. He wasn't sure how well her health will hold up if she did anything major. "You did enough…"

"NO!" Terra yelled back at him. A single tear fell down her face. "I need to make it up to you guys somehow. For everything that I did…"

"But…" Beast Boy looked at her, and then nodded. "I understand. Just…be okay when this is done."

Terra nodded as she brought her arms in front of her. Her eyes glowed yellow. "This isn't going to stop my friends!"

Massive cracks formed in the massive concrete obstruction, which got bigger and bigger. Then, at the last moment, **BOOM**, the obstruction became nothing more then dust.

"See? Wasn't that hard." Terra breathlessly said as she fell unconscious.

"Terra!" Beast Boy grabbed her before she fell to the ground, his own pain quickly forgotten as he held her. "I have you Terra, don't worry!"

Behind them, the roofs and walls caved in. They came closer, and closer, and closer to where they were.

"We're getting out of here!" Robin yelled at the group.

Beast Boy carried the unconscious Terra out of the building.

-Later…

Titan Tower

"You should've seen it!" Cyborg gave a huge cheer at the group. "Those Trident clones' were taking each other out! Apparently the idea of teamwork isn't a part of their lexicon! Oh, and you should've seen their faces when the cops took every single one of them away!"

"I really would've liked to have seen it in person." Aqualad smiled. "Though seeing it on video wouldn't be bad!"

"Gotcha!" Cyborg winked at him. "I have it right here on this DVD-R!"

It was Robin's turn to speak now. "I really appreciated the help guys!" Robin shook hands with Wilderbeast, Hot Spot, Aqualad, Speedy, and then Batgirl. "You don't understand how incredibly grateful we are that you all did this, for this city!"

"Hey, what are friends for right?" Aqualad smiled. "It's just too bad that Slade got away."

"Yes!" Robin narrowed his eyes. "I won't stop until he is caught!" He looked at the others and smiled. "So, if he does something like this again, should I expect to see you guys again?"

Hot Spot shrugged. "Only if it is as major as this one. No offense but, I like working alone. This one time, just because I thought what was going to happen would've been really bad if we failed!"

Wilderbeast nodded. "Same here."

"I understand." Robin crossed his arms. "You have your own cities and countries to protect! Besides, I personally would prefer to get Slade myself!"

"Know the feeling!" Speedy patted Robin on the back. "Well, I guess we should be heading out now!"

Aqualad smiled. "Yeah. The sea is calling me back!"

"Awww." Cyborg gave out a disappointed sigh. "Can't you guys stay for at least the party?"

Wilderbeast shook his head. "We are needed back home."

"I'd like to stay but…" Speedy crossed his arms. "I heard something big is going down in Steel City. So I have to check it out."

Batgirl thought about leaving for a while. "Well, I wouldn't mind staying…" She said in a sultry voice. She got in real close to Robin. "Especially since it has been so long since Dick and I have partied together…"

Robin felt a faint blush appear on his face.

This did not go unnoticed by the two resident females. They both rushed up next to Batgirl.

"Except you have things to do back in that Got Ham city!" Starfire said as she pushed Batgirl out of the exit.

"Exactly." Raven said as she two pushed her out. "Tons of stuff right?"

"Yeah!" Batgirl said as she took the hint. 'Next time I'm here, I'm going to mess with these two girls mind!' "Bye Dick!"

Robin carefully waved back at her. "Um…yeah…bye…"

Once Batgirl was well on her way out, both Starfire and Raven waved at her.

"Bye!" Starfire said again. "Please forget to write!"

"And don't bother calling!" Raven said after Starfire in a semi-cherry voice.

Both girls sighed in relief as the 'new' threat was now gone. They then turned to Robin with pleading eyes.

Raven was the first to speak. "Um, Robin, about our…you know…fights…"

"We've been good so far and um…" Starfire looked down in embarrassment.

Robin sighed. "It's okay! I won't be mad at either of you if it gets, a little intense."

Raven and Starfire's eyes lit up. "OH ROBIN!" Both gave a big bear hug to him.

Robin's eyes widened considerably. He sighed internally. 'I'm going to regret this am I?'

Terra got out into the main room. "So, did I miss all the goodbyes?"

"Looks like it!" A bandaged up Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "It was too bad they all couldn't stay! Not only did they not hear the good news about you given a clean bill of health after that long rest, I was going to show them my new invention!" He took out a device from behind his back. "The ultimate party noisemakers!" The device looked like, all the party noisemakers, glued together as one. "You blow this here, and the little paper thing extends, the metal thing spins around, a wooden bird tweets, the harmonica plays a song…"

"Hehehe!" Terra giggled. "I guess you can say this is going to be a wild party!" Terra smiled brightly at Beast Boy…until she noticed the other's expression. Her smile quickly fades as Cyborg approached her. "I'm guessing, I won't be here for it…" She looked down in shame.

Cyborg looked at her with a serious expression on his face. He took out a device.

Terra, thinking she knows what this device was, holds her hands up together. To her surprise, instead of going on both of her hands at once, it only goes on her wrist. "Huh?"

Cyborg frowned at Terra. "Obviously, we are not going to take chances here. We gave you our trust. You betrayed it." He then crossed his arms. "BUT, given your recent performance, we are willing to give you a second chance. We're even allowing you back into the Tower. However, it will take time for our trust to come back. The device on your wrist tells us your location at anytime. If you attempt to disable the device, it will sound an alarm. If the device catches you near the security system, it will sound an alarm. After that, no more chances."

"I understand." Terra said slightly elated. While this wasn't the best situation she could be in, it certainly was better then what she had expected.

Beast Boy smiled. 'Don't worry Terra, I'll always be here for you!'

"Good." Cyborg said in a strict tone. Then, as if a switch being turned on, he becomes instantly cheery. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

Terra smiled at her situation. 'I'm back. And I'm going to make sure that I won't mess this up again.' She then eyed Raven who gave her a cold expression. She gulped. "Um, hi Raven."

Raven glared at her for a few moments, before her eyes softened. "Welcome back friend."

Terra sighed in relief. "Thanks, friend!" Terra gave a big smile until she thought of something. "By the way…my right arm still hurts!"

"Really?" Raven asked in a slightly amazed expression. "How did you hurt it?"

Raven and Terra stared at each other with complete confusion in their eyes.

Finally, Terra spoke up. "I don't know."

After a few more moments of confusion, both decided to leave it at that.

"Well, I guess I will see you around." Raven said as she departed. "I need to get a certain someone for my daily meditation."

Cyborg looked at the scene around them. He then looked out the window as he sees the city getting back on his feet after Slade's siege. "Everything is returning back to normal. Back to the way it is supposed to be." Suddenly, he hears an argument behind him.

"Robin is coming with me to do the shopping!" Starfire tugged at Robin's arm.

"No…he is coming with me for meditation!" Raven tugged at Robin's other arm. "Besides, it is a little late to do the shopping!" Raven mocked Starfire.

"No…we can do the window shopping…with me!" Starfire said with a little more force.

"No! With me!" Raven said with a little more force.

"Well, looks like it is back to normal in more ways then one." Cyborg grinned.

Behind him, Starfire somehow got Robin free from Raven's grip. She was flying away with him when the blue haired girl spoke three familiar words.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Suddenly, Robin finds himself surrounded in a black bubble and slowly floats towards Raven.

"Eek!" Starfire yelped. Suddenly, her eyes turned green with rage. "Give him back!"

"He's mine!" Raven growled. Her eyes turned black.

"Oh no." Robin said in a depressed tone, as he knew what was coming.

Explosions could be heard throughout the tower as the sun started to sink into the sky.

"Can't we come up with a schedule or something?" Robin pleaded.

Slade's New Hideout

"You have truly done well Robin." Slade said as he looked at the computer screen. "Your team has done more then even I had anticipated. When I was so close to victory, you were still able to stop me! Even turned my new apprentice against me."

Wintergreen came through the door, carrying a plate with a cup of tea on it.

"But I see you have, a problem within your own team." Slade grinned under his mask. "It looks like you are a little… popular with the females on your team." Slade watches video of Raven and Starfire fighting over Robin. "Maybe a little too popular. Looks like I need to get into the 'heart' of the matter." Slade said as he walked past Wintergreen and entered into the shadows. "And then, the Titans will be no more!"

* * *

-------End of Part 2

Woohoo! Finally! After all these months, I have finally finished Part 2 of this story! Amazing how, when I started this part, the only series I've written to was Teen Titans. Obviously, that all changed when I finally gotten into other series like Evangelion, Ah! My Goddess, Fullmetal Alchemist (though the story this one belongs in is a crossover with Eva), Inuyasha, and Love Hina. You can add Totally Spies to this too, though you can argue, it is far from the same league as the others…even Teen Titans. ;-) Man how times have changed. And this is probably why I no longer get a huge number of reviews for this story since, everyone out there has moved on to much better Teen Titans stories as this section gets saturated with them. Well, saturated with stories at least since I think most of them are crud, but still, much better ones are in the mix somewhere there. :-P

As for this chapter, well, this was originally meant to be a part of Chapter 15, but well, to keep things at a decent length, I split it up into two! Hope you don't mind an extra chapter!

Also, Part 3 is still evolving. To tell you how this story keeps evolving (like the one that Robin will ultimately choose), when I first thought about the enemy, it was originally thinking just Slade. Then when Brother Blood came along, I thought about adding him too (though if I do, he would be an extremely LIMITED character given that I'm not a huge fan of him). Now, with Trigon, and the Brotherhood of Evil, and on the 'good' side, Titans East and the Doom Patrol, we have even more 'possible' additions I could use. Doesn't mean I will include all of them, or that a relationship is completely planned, it just means that, well, nothing is set in stone as Part 2 comes to an end!

That also means that when I started this story, it was within the Slade arc. Man, does that seem like so long ago now!

-So, what to expect in Part 3? More Slade of course! Other bad guys? Possible! More catfights? Sure! Batgirl? Um…eh…yeah. And of course…the choice! For those still here, I thank you, and hope you stick around for Part 3! Until then…later!


End file.
